Arrepentimientos
by Clan AFY
Summary: Hay un proverbio que dice: "Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..." Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida? [KiKuro] (YAOI) (Mpreg)
1. 6 años

**Yukihana.** Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Espero la disfruten.

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

Titulo: Arrepentimientos.

Autora: Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)

Resumen:

Hay un proverbio que dice:

"Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..."

Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida?

KiKuro

Generos: Romántico, Drama

Advertencias: Mpreg

* * *

 **\- Capitulo 1 - 6 años… -**

* * *

.

 _ **Japón / Tokio:**_

 _ **Aeropuerto de Tokio:**_

 _ **.**_

— _¿En serio se irán? —pregunte, realmente no me gustaba la idea de que tres personas queridas para mí se tuvieran que ir, en especial él._

 _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no puedo retenerlo a mi lado? Ah, ya. He perdido el derecho de hacerlo._

— _Así es. —Contesto Momocchi con una sonrisa y con una pequeña maleta en mano. — Nos veremos Ki-chan._

— _Nos vemos Kise. —se despidió Kagamicchi mirándome de una manera que no supe descifrar si era por desaprobación o pena._

 _El verle me remarco la razón por la que estábamos aquí, en este lugar y en a esta hora. Al ver como llevaba una maleta en hombros y los boletos de los tres en la mano, los cuales mostraba como si me quisiera echar en cara que se iban y se llevaban con ellos algo muy importante para mí. Demasiado importante._

— _Adiós Kise-kun. Te deseo suerte con tu esposa y tu futuro hijo…—su voz monótona y cortes me hizo voltear a verlo._

 _Sabía que no era de mostrar sus emociones, ni siquiera en su voz pero al menos tenía la esperanza que en este momento en que nos separamos me mirara. Me dolió cuando me di cuenta que no lo hacía para nada. Después de hacer una reverencia regreso su atención a uno de sus estúpidos libros que siempre le gustaron leer, ¿porque no podía mirarme en un momento como este? ¡En este momento en que me abandona! Deseaba abrazarlo, apresarlo en mis brazos para no dejar que se fuera._

—… _Yumiko-san le deseo sea feliz y que su familia también lo sea. —escuchar cómo se despide de la persona que está a mi lado y a ella si la mira, me molesta un poco._

— _Buen viaje. —les deseo mi compañía y yo quisiera decirle que se calle, que no le invite a irse ya._

 _—S… Suerte… —forcé a que la palabra saliera de mi garganta, quería atraer su atención de nuevo a mí pero Kagami le indica que deben despedirse de los demás porque el vuelo está por salir._

 _ ***Vete tu***_ _pienso por unos momentos, deseando que Kagami se marche solamente con Momoi, dejando a Kuroko aquí en Japón, donde por lo menos podría verle, interactuar como amigos. Se me rompe el alma cuando Kuroko asiente y se dirigió con los demás para decirles adiós, y es que Kuroko no ha dirigido ni un momento sus hermosos ojos hacia mí._

 _Mientras los veo hablar realmente me gustaría impedir su ida… pero no puedo… no me siento con derecho a detenerlo. Con un gran dolor solo puedo observar cómo se despedían de nuestros demás amigos, quienes habían venido también a despedirlos al aeropuerto, se irían a Estados Unidos los tres juntos._

 _De Kagami y Momoi lo entendía, eran pareja y ahora que a él le habían invitado a ser profesional en un equipo de la NBA no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a vivir allá, ¿pero él? ¿Porque repentinamente Kuroko había decidido ir con ellos? ¿Por qué parecía querer huir de algo?_

 _Las manos de la que se convertiría en una semana en mi esposa alrededor de mi brazo me detuvieron cuando por un instante di un paso con la intención de detenerlos. Solo puedo con gran congoja observar cómo se dirigen hacia aquel transporte que lo alejaría de mí, lo llevaría a un lugar al cual no podría llegar._

 _Cada paso que da lejos de mi hace que yo quiera correr y detenerlo pero debo permear aquí, lo sé. La barrera de seguridad para los pasajeros se ha convertido en una muralla impenetrable para mí, una muralla que me impide seguir viéndolo._

 _ **::**_

— ¡Papá! —gritaba una pequeña de 5 años pelinegra de ojos grises desde el borde de la cama de sus padres.

—Mmm… —se quejó el adulto, dándose la vuelta sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo y ver el rostro de aquella persona especial en sueños.

— ¡Papá! —llamo de nuevo. Al notar no le prestaban atención hizo un puchero y escalo la cama para luego subirse en la espalda del durmiente y volvió a gritar dando saltitos sobre aquel cuerpo. — ¡Papá, el desayuno está listo!

—Mmm… Sayumicchi…—murmuro soñoliento y sin la intención de abrir los ojos, lo que molesto a la menor.

— ¡Papá, sino te levantas ahora mami se molestara! —advirtió la pequeña.

—Mmm… mejor duerme conmigo Sayumicchi.

Sin tener tiempo de decir algo y en un rápido movimiento Sayumi fue jalada de su bracito para ser acostada al lado de su flojo progenitor. La pequeña soltó una pequeña risita, y al ver que no habría forma de ganar se acomodó en el pecho del mayor; como dicen por ahí, si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él, motivo por el que a los poco segundos, padre e hija estaban nuevamente dormidos.

Pasaron unos minutos para que una hermosa mujer pelinegra y de ojos azules entrara a la habitación en busca de su pequeña y su esposo, a los cuales se encontró dormidos y abrazados. Sonrió por la hermosa escena, realmente no queriendo desasearla pero tenía que hacerlo, su pequeña debía ir a su escuela y su esposo al trabajo. No obstante obedeció su deseo y tomo una foto con su celular, sería un lindo recuerdo. Y con una sonrisa se acercó a la cama para despertar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida en esos momentos.

— ¡Ryota! ¡Sayumi! —grito al jalar las sabanas que cubría la cama.

Los nombrados se levantaron como resortes al escuchar sus nombres en forma de grito, poniéndose en pose miliar en frente de la femenina.

— ¡Si, señor! —exclamaron sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Creo haber dado mis órdenes. —dijo seriamente y con los brazos cruzados siguiéndole el juego a su familia.

—Intente despertar al capitán pero me secuestro entre sus brazos. —Acuso la niña soltando unas risitas al ver la cara de su padre, la cual expresaba haber sido víctima de la peor traición del mundo. — Impidiéndome cumplir con mi misión, teniente.

—Oh, así que la culpa la tiene el capitán Ryota. —Se le dificulto pasar saliva al ver la mirada de su mujer, era claro que se encontraba en peligro. — ¿Algo que decir en su defensa capitán Ryota?

—Etto… Que la cama me sedujo…—respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa— Y que… ¡la teniente Yumikocchi tiene celos de ello! ¡Al ataque soldado! —indico a su pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Con gran diversión ambos se levantaron de la cama y corrieron hacia la pelinegra mayor, quien fue levantada y arrojada con cuidado a la cama, donde fue víctima de un ataque de cosquillas de parte de su esposo e hija.

— ¡Me rindo! —exclamo Yumiko, sus intentos por zafarse fueron en vano.

Tanto padre e hija se detuvieron, se miraron entre si y sonrieron, chocando las palmas de sus manos victoriosos.

—Haa…—suspiro cansada al intentar zafarse— Son unos demonios ustedes dos…

—Pero así nos quieres mami. —objeto la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Es verdad, así los quiero y amo. —Dijo la mujer levantándose de la cama. — Vayamos a desayunar.

—Hai. —respondieron padre e hija.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo Kise recordando algo. — Ustedes adelántense, después de arreglarme bajare.

—No tardes papá. —dijo la pequeña saliendo de la habitación.

Por su parte la pelinegra asintió mientras sonreía, siguiendo a su pequeña. El rubio vio marcharse a su mujer, alborotando su melena rubia dispersa por recién despertarse. Se dirigió al baño para mojar su cara un poco, el ver a los ojos de Yumiko le hizo recordar el sueño que había tenido antes de que su hija lo despertara. Nunca pensó que recordaría aquel día de 6 años atrás donde se despidió de la persona más importante para él después de su hija.

Siempre lo tenía presente pero procuraba no hacerlo. Le tomo un tiempo comprender que siempre amo a aquel chico, pero él no era consciente y ahora después de años lo sabía. Cuando descubrió sus sentimientos fue tarde, Kuroko se marchaba a américa en compañía de sus amigos y él tenía que hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad al embarazar a su novia en aquel entonces. Fue Akashi quien lo ayudo a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y, al hacerlo entendió las bromas de Aomine y Kagami sobre sus novias, al parecer inconscientemente siempre escogía a las chicas con las que salía debido a que encontraba en ellas algo similar a Kuroko; su forma educada de hablar, su personalidad, color de cabello, voz, gustos, color de ojos, siendo estos ultimo lo que tenía su esposa.

Yumiko tenía el mismo tono de ojos que Kuroko y fue lo primero que le gusto de ella cuando la conoció durante una sesión fotográfica. Ahora, incluso era consciente de la verdadera razón por la que se esforzó por entrar a la misma universidad que Kuroko y Kagami, no quería volver alejarse de él y darle más tiempo a solas con Kagami. En aquel entonces pensó que eran celos de amigo, después de todo él había conocido primero a Kuroko y quería pasar tiempo con él como en los días de Teiko. Durante la universidad aún continuaba su trabajo de medio tiempo como modelo, y fue en uno de ellos en que conoció a Yumiko y decidió hacerla su novia.

—Deja de pensar en eso. —se regañó a si mismo al verse en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

Ahora era un hombre casado y no debía pensar en un viejo amor que no había olvidado, quería a su esposa pero no la amaba. Lo único que lo unía a ella -de su parte-, era el deseo de que su hija creciera en un ambiente familiar. Además de que se sentía mal hombre por no haber logrado enamorarse de Yumiko a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos y de que era una esposa ejemplar.

Se prometió a si mismo que se esforzaría en ser el mejor esposo, y creía haber cumplido con ello. Sin embargo eso no impedía que en ocasiones se arrepintiera de cosas de su pasado, como el hecho de que si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta que amaba a Kuroko desde la secundaria la historia seria diferente…

— ¡Ryouta ya baja!

—Voy. —grito en respuesta a su esposa.

Suspiro al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo para asegurarse de poner su mejor sonrisa. Después de vestirse con su traje de trabajo, salió de la habitación con dirección hacia el comedor, donde todo estaba preparado de antemano por la mujer del hogar, solamente faltaba su presencia para saborear un buen desayuno. Tomo asiento en su lugar correspondiente, la cabecera de la mesa con sus dos mujeres al lado.

—Papá, te tardaste. —regaño la niña con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero debes comprender que papá necesita estar presentable para su trabajo. —Respondió a modo de juego con una sonrisa para su hija, escuchando la risa de su mujer por el comentario. — Gracias por la comida~

—Gracias por la comida~ —dijeron al unísono las mujeres.

Después de agradecer la familia empezó su alegre desayuno. Mientras la madre le preguntaba a su pequeña sobre cómo le iba en la guardería, Kise al inicio las escucha hablar pero poco a poco se fue hundiendo de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Más concretamente en aquella pequeña sombra de la cual hacía años no sabía nada.

Pero no podía hacer mucho, había intentado contactarlo pero ninguno de sus amigos tenía contacto con él directamente, todo era siempre a través de Momoi o Kagami; una vez intento hablar con la primera, pero le fue imposible sacarle mucha información de Kuroko, parecía que la chica evitaba el tema con él, por otra parte, con Kagami era diferente, lo noto el día que se fueron, el pelirrojo le mostro cierta hostilidad y cuando hablo con él para intentar averiguar sobre el peli-azul, lo único que obtuvo fue un.. _"Él está bien. Preocúpate solo por tu vida, que yo me hare responsable de Kuroko."_

Desde entonces el jugador no volvió a contestar ninguna de sus llamadas. Lo poco que sabía sobre el bienestar del sexto hombre, era gracias a las rápidas llamadas de Momoi con sus demás amigos, donde les decía que todo estaba bien y que la pasaban muy bien viviendo los tres juntos, así como cada uno tenía un buen trabajo.

Lo último que supo sobre los chicos viajeros fue que Kagami y Momoi se habían casado un año atrás. Había sido algo discreto y aunque fue invitado junto a sus demás compañeros, a varios les fue imposible acompañarlos. Él pensaba asistir con la intención de ver a Kuroko, volver a oír su voz, tocarlo aunque fuera un pequeño roce, pero no pudo realizar su deseo ya que su esposa se enfermó por esas fechas. Repentinamente su mujer se sintió tan mal que él tuvo que pedir algunos días de descanso en su trabajo para estar en casa ya que se negaba a dejarse llevar a un hospital.

—Pa…Papá…—la pequeña le llamo la atención al verlo tan distraído.― Papá, ¿por cuánto tiempo te iras?

— ¿Eh? Ah, una semana. —respondió observando como la pequeña agachaba el rostro desilusionada.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —pregunto la menor.

—Si pero no te preocupes, estaré aquí para ver tu baile. —aseguro el rubio, a quien su retoño le regalo una sonrisa.

—Iras esta vez a Nueva York, ¿verdad? —pregunto Yumiko con un sentimiento que el hombre no supo descifrar.

-Sí.

A Kise le intrigo un poco el porqué de aquel tono utilizado por su cónyuge, pero no le dio mucha importancia; seguramente su esposa se preocupaba por la separación tan larga, era aviador y por lo regular sus viajes eran dentro del país, hacía poco que le permitían hacer viajes a otros países por lo que duraban más días. Motivo del porque su pequeña se pusiera a veces triste.

—Papá no vayas a chocar con un pato. —pidió la niña con burla.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el varón haciendo reír a su familia.

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

 **Estados Unidos / Nueva York:**

 **Residencia Kagami:**

.

Un pequeño de 5 años peli azul y de ojos color dorado, jugaba en el jardín de su casa junto al perro de la familia, se encontraba a la espera de que su padre llegara a casa. Su papá era un famoso fotógrafo, el cual realizaba algunas fotografías para las campañas publicitarias de empresas de renombre. Lo curioso, es que solo tomaba un trabajo por mes y en ocasiones faltaba varios días a casa por hacer las sesiones fotográficas, revelar el rollo fotográfico, hacer la selección de las fotos a utilizarse y entregarlas a la compañía que lo contrato.

Hacia dos días que no lo veía y mientras jugaban, el perro corrió repentinamente hacia el interior de la casa, cosa que solo hacia cuando su padre llegaba. Siguió con algunos segundos de retraso al canino, razón por la que no supo hacia que habitación se dirigió. Reviso la cocina y el pasillo de entrada pero no había rastro del perro ni de su padre, asomo su cabecita para observar el interior de la sala, ocultando su cuerpo con la puerta por si había invitados, solo quería ver si su padre se encontraba dentro o tenía que ir a otro lugar a buscar. Sin embargo sonrió al ver que si estaba ahí, más concretamente sentado sobre el sofá preparándose para limpiar las lentes de sus cámaras, y a su lado estaba el perro recostado sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Papi! —llamo al entrar corriendo para acercarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ryou? ―pregunto el adulto con una pequeña sonrisa, quitando su atención de los lentes y dejándolos en la mesa.― ¿Por qué estás en casa?

Creía que su hijo había asistido a la escuela durante esas horas, por eso no había ido a buscarlo. Su pequeño por correr tropezó con la mesita de la sala, y por casi caí. Él logro atraparlo entre sus brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

―Es por eso que te decimos que no corras por la casa. ―le recordó con voz dulce, revisando que no se lastimo su piernita.

―Lo siento.―el pequeño agacho su cabeza, un poco avergonzado por su arrebato al dejarse llevar por la emoción de verlo.―Papá, tus lentes… Lo siento…

El adulto miro a lo que se refería su pequeño, encontrando su material de trabajo en el suelo. Seguramente cuando su pequeño choco con la mesa, los lentes habían caído al suelo. Se encogió de hombros, aquello carecía de importancia en presencia de su hijo.

―No importa, si se rompieron se arregla con comprar unos nuevos.

―Pero…

―O mejor. Tú me acompañas a comprarlos. ―el pequeño asintió sonriendo con alegría ante la idea de salir con su progenitor de compras.― Ahora respóndeme, ¿porque no estás en la escuela?

―Le dije a la tía Satsuki que no quería ir a la escuela ya que tú podrías volver hoy y quería estar para recibirte. ―respondió con sinceridad el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.― Bienvenido a casa.

―Gracias. Estoy en casa. ―después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño, hizo nota mental de hablar con Momoi sobre consentir al pequeño en sus caprichos.

No se quejaba por tenerlo en esos momentos con él pero la educación era un tema impórtate. Se quedaron en silencio y abrazados en el sofá durante varios minutos, hasta que el pequeño que tenía mayor hiperactividad, se bajó del regazo de su padre, saliendo de la sala sin decir nada. El perro y el adulto se miraron por el repentino abandono pero a los pocos minutos el pequeño regreso con el balón de básquet con el que había estado jugando mientras esperaba.

― ¿Jugamos? ―pregunto con esperanza de que aceptar, estirando sus bracitos para mostrar el esférico.

―Claro, vayamos al patio. ―contesto con alegría, su hijo había sacado su gusto por aquel deporte.

Recogió o más bien aventó los lentes al estuche que usaba para transportarlos, no importaba si no se rompieron en la caída o si se rompían en ese momento, total, iría con su hijo por unos más adelante y si los recogía era solo porque no quería escuchar mas tarde a Kagami quejarse por el tiradero.

Se acercó a su hijo, ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara, el menor acepto el gesto con una sonrisa y sin perder más tiempo jalo a su progenitor hacia el patio, con su fiel mascota siguiéndoles el paso.

―Papi, empieza tú.

El menor entrego el balón a su padre, quien lo tomo con cuidado mirándolo con nostalgia, como si aquel objeto esférico fuera algo importante. Ryou reconoció la mirada de tristeza y añoranza de su padre, la cual siempre ponía al recordar los años atrás de su nacimiento. Lo poco que sabía es que su padre y tíos habían vivido parte de su vida en Japón, donde fueron grandes jugadores de básquet en la preparatoria y parte de la universidad, en realidad no entendía mucho de aquello, pero su tía le había dicho que eran anécdotas importantes de su vida.

― ¡Estoy listo papi! ―exclamo el menor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no le gustaba ver a su padre así.

―Ahí va.

Con fuerza moderada lanzo el balón al pequeño, quien con una sonrisa lo tomo en sus manos y después de hacerlo rebotar dos veces, lo lanzo hacia la pequeña canasta para niños que había en el jardín. Se entretuvieron alrededor de una hora solo ellos dos, con la compañía de un Nigou adulto dormido a la sombra de uno de los árboles de la gran casa, digna de un jugador de la NBA, una diseñadora con una línea de ropa reconocida continentalmente y un fotógrafo de renombre y famoso en su ámbito por sus hermosa tomas.

― ¿Disfrutando del día? ―padre e hijo se detuvieron al oír la repentina pregunta.― ¿Puedo unirme?

― ¡Taiga bienvenido! ―Exclamo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa acercándose rápidamente a aquel varón de gran altura, cabellos rojizos con mechones negros y ojos rojos.

― ¡Hey mocoso! Estoy en casa. ―dijo al momento de levantarlo en brazos del suelo y revolverle con una mano los cabellos azules iguales a los de su padre.― Estoy en casa Kuroko. —saludo a su viejo amigo, el cual sonrió levemente.

―Bienvenido a casa Taiga, ¿y Momoi? ―pregunto mirando alrededor al no ver a su amiga.

―Aquí estoy, Tetsu~. ―chillo la mujer pelirosa al momento de lanzarse a abrazar a su viejo amigo como siempre lo hacía a pesar de los años.― Que lindo estas~ ―continuaba la mujer sin soltarlo.

―Momoi, no respiro. ―dijo con dificultad la vieja sombra, ser aprisionado entre los pechos de la mujer nunca había sido bueno para sus pulmones.

―Lo siento. ―dijo al momento de soltarlo.

―Bienvenida Satsuki. ―saludo rápidamente Ryou con una sonrisa desde los brazos del más alto.

―Moo~ Ryou-chan, dime tía. ―regaño la mujer jalando el cachete al pequeño.

―Sat-su-ki. ―deletreo el pequeño durante el ataque a su mejilla.

Los hombres reían al observar la escena, tan normal en su familia. Y es que al pequeño, le gustaba ir en contra solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Le gustaba la atención que le ponían sus seres queridos.

―Bienvenidos, ¿cómo les fue en su trabajo? ―pregunto Kuroko acercándose a ellos con la pelota aun en manos.

―Bien, nada fuera de lo normal. ―contesto el jugador profesional― Solo era un entrevista para un revista, aun no entiendo por qué la insistencia de Satsuki por ir.―murmuro por lo bajo a su amigo, para que su esposa no lo escuchara.

―Era porque la esposa del otro jugador es insoportable. ―respondió la pelirosa con rabia ya que si los había escuchado.― No dejaría que solo ella pasara por una buena esposa.

A los dos amigos les cayó una gotita de sudor por lo absurdo que resultaba la razón de la chica. Satsuki no necesitaba demostrar nada, por mucho ella era mejor esposa, amiga, mujer y profesional que muchas mujeres de otros jugadores, principalmente de la que estaba en cuestión, que lo único que hacía era cuidar de su casa o más bien, supervisar que los sirvientes cuidaran de ella.

― ¡Bien, vamos a jugar todos con la pelota! ―grito Kagami cambiando de tema.

― ¡SI! ―grito en respuesta el pequeño con el puño alzado.

Los otros dos sonrieron, acomodándose en equipos para poder jugar. Como siempre hacían, un tres contra uno o como gustaba decir a Momoi, un todos en contra de Taiga. Y es que la ser jugador profesional de aquel deporte, era obvio que ninguno podría vencerlo sin hacer algunas trampillas inocentes para diversión.

Después de casi una hora el pequeño juego fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono proveniente de una extensión que había cerca de la puerta al jardín. Los adultos se miraron con una sonrisa y es que todos se habían quedado estáticos en su lugar, como si de piedras se trataran, al escuchar el timbre.

―Yo voy. ―hablo primero Kuroko adentrándose a la casa.

Al momento de tomar el teléfono escucho las risas de los demás quienes habían regresado al juego, un poco molesto por tener que alejarse de la diversión familiar, contesto.

―Residencia Kagami…―se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho al contrario hablarle en japonés― _Oh, sí. Soy yo…_ ―respondió en su idioma natal y un poco incómodo por la persona con la que hablaba― _Entiendo… Lo pensare, tengo que hablar con ellos… Sí, claro… también los extrañe… Adiós..._

Kuroko miro el teléfono por unos segundos sin creerse del todo el remitente de la llamada, suspiro tratando de relajarse antes de volver con los demás, no quería arruinarles el buen momento. Al dar la vuelta, se sobresaltó al encontrarse con la pelirosa a la que creía jugando y que lo miraba de manera inquisidora.

― ¿Quién era? ―pregunto Momoi

―Me asustaste… —intento evitar el tema, algo que no logro al ver que la chica no le respondió nada. — Era mi madre. —Confeso después de suspirar— Al… Al parecer mi padre se enfermó y está en el hospital y querían avisarme. ―contesto un poco inseguro.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Es grave? ―pregunto preocupada.

Conocía perfectamente el cariño que le tenía su amigo a sus padres, aunque ellos no lo apoyaran en momentos difíciles, razón mayor por la que le sorprendía aún más la llamada. ¿Qué tan grave estaba el señor para comunicarse con el hijo al que negó años atrás?

―No, según mi madre no lo es, pero me han pedido que vayamos de visita ya que ellos no pueden venir de momento. ―contesto con voz monótona, queriendo ocultar de ese modo la preocupación creciente que sentía.

―Ya veo. ¿Cuándo quieres ir? ―pregunto la chica con una sonrisa a su amigo, el cual se debatía si ir o no. — Nosotros los acompañaremos en todo momento.

―…Dame un poco de tiempo, no le digas nada a Ryou y a Kagami-kun…

Kuroko dudaba sobre regresar a su país natal por dos razones; la primera es que no sabía que dirían sus padres una vez lo tuviera enfrente, una cosa es que le hablaran pidiendo que fuera y otra al verse a la cara, ellos fueron quienes para empezar le dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron que era diferente.

A pesar de que intento explicarles que ni él entendía como había podido pasarle, sus padres no querían tener nada que ver con alguien de su "clase". De no haber sido por Momoi y Kagami, Kuroko estaba seguro que no hubiera podido soportar aquellos días.

―No lo hare. ―respondió riendo al ver que llamo como antes a su esposo.― No diré nada a Ka-ga-mi-kun ―deletreo con burla.― Pero deberías ir, son tus padres y son ellos quienes han dado el primer pasó.

―Lo sé. ―respondió el peli-azul con un leve sonrojo, desde que cumplió un año en américa no le decía de esa manera a su viejo amigo.―No dudo por mis padres, es por él…No quisiera encontrármelo, él ya tiene su propia familia y yo…

Kuroko se dejó abrazar por su amiga, que deseaba mostrarle su apoyo como todos esos años. Entendía la preocupación del chico pero ella pensaba que era momento de dejar el pasado atrás, olvidado y avanzar al futuro.

―Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. ―dijo Momoi sin soltar el abrazo.― Pero respetare tu decisión y te ayudare en todo.

―Siempre me tranquilizas…―comento recargando su frente en el hombro de la chica al ser un poco más alto que ella y abrazándola de la cintura- ¿Porque no pude enamorarme de alguien como tú?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿por qué no pudiste enamorarte de mí? ―bromeo la chica.― Mira que hasta me presente como tu novia.

El recuerdo de la vez en que Momoi se presentó como la novia de Tetsuya en la piscina en la que entrenaba Seirin, hizo que ambos rieran. Las vivencias del pasado eran buenas, divertidas y en ocasiones dolorosas, sobre todo en su último año en la universidad de Japón.

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

 _ **Una semana después…**_

 _._

― ¡Satsuki apresúrate! ―exclamo el pequeño Ryou desde la puerta de la casa.

― ¡Ya voy pequeño demonio! ―grito en respuesta la diseñadora bajando las escaleras de la casa intentando acabar de maquillarse, por lo que bajaba con dificultad.― A ver, ¿por qué no le gritas a tu padre y a Taiga?

―Porque los quiero mucho. ―respondió el menor con una sonrisa.

― ¡Eso es cruel Ryou! ―exclamo la pelirosa deprimiéndose.

―A ti también te quiero mamá Satsu. ―dijo el pequeño animando rápidamente a la mujer, que amaba ser llamada así.

― ¡Hey, ese en mi nene! ¡Por eso te quiero Ryou-chan!

Para Momoi ese pequeño era un hijo propio, había estado para él desde antes de nacer, y lo seguiría estando. Ese niño era fruto de un amor verdadero del que ella fue testigo, aunque no fue concebido como se esperaba, no significaba que no fue producto del amor. Por qué lo sabía, sabía que sus padres se amaban pero el destino jugo de mala manera con ellos.

—Satsuki no grites. —dijo Kagami al bajar las escaleras junto con su sombra.

—Gracias por bajar las maletas Taiga. —agradeció Kuroko, una vez que bajaron por completo de las escaleras. — Aunque yo podría haberlo hecho.

—Bien, ¡vayamos a Japón! ¡Oh! —exclamo la pelirosa, levantando la mano siendo imitada por el menor, el cual se encontraba emocionado, sería la primera vez que viajaba al país oriental.

—Nosotros no vamos, Satsuki. Solo ellos. —le recordó su esposo después de un suspiro.

La chica se deprimió empezando a murmurar cosas sobre su desgracia, que dejaría su trabajo y se convertiría en un ama de casa común, y es que ellos retrasarían su vuelo a Japón unos días debido al trabajo de la chica.

Después de levantarle el ánimo a la única mujer de la casa, salieron en dirección al aeropuerto para llevar a la familia Kuroko.

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

 _ **Aeropuerto de Nueva York**_

 _ **Sala de descanso:**_

 _._

 _ ***¿Dónde será en donde vive ahora Kagamicchi?***_ Se preguntaba Kise mirando la ciudad desde el ventanal en el cuarto que tenían los pilotos para descansar en lo que llegaba la hora de salir. Era su segundo vuelo a esa ciudad, donde sabía que Kagami pertenecía al equipo profesional y por lo tanto debía residir ahí, sin embargo debido a que era una celebridad no podía encontrar tan fácilmente la casa del pelirrojo en el directorio telefónico.

— ¡Kise, es hora de abordar el avión! —exclamo su compañero desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Voy. —contesto.

Suspiro, una vez más regresaba a su casa sin obtener resultados en su búsqueda. Reconocida que no sabía que ganaba haciéndola pero al menos quería ver con sus propios ojos que Kuroko se encontraba bien, que era feliz… y tal vez saber si el corazón del peli-azul estaba ocupado. Se levantó del sillón, tomando en el proceso su maleta para luego dirigirse al avión que tenía que pilotear en su regreso a casa.

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación y mientras avanzaban hacia el avión comenzaron a platicar sobre los estados de clima que se toparían a su paso.

—Haa… que suerte tienes. —Comento el copiloto al término de la charla del clima. — En cuanto llegues tu hermosa esposa te recibirá muy cálidamente. Quien fuera tú.

— ¿Te gusta mi esposa? —pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es muy guapa tu esposa…—respondió con sinceridad, palmeando la espalda del rubio— Pero no te preocupes que tengo novia.

—No sabes cuánto me preocupe…—se mordió la lengua, no quiso sonar sarcástico.

Al copiloto se le hizo curiosa la forma de habar de su compañero, después de todo estaban hablando de la esposa de este, lo común seria que se molestara un poco o que pidiera que no hablaran de ello, principalmente con una modelo como Yumiko, pero contrario a eso, Kise parecía tomarlo a juego. Lo adjudico a una posible pelea que tuviera el matrimonio antes de marcharse.

— ¡Papi, vamos!

La conversación de los pilotos quedo hasta ahí al escucharse la voz melodiosa de un pequeño. Al cual vieron pasar jalando la mano de un hombre al que no pudieron verle el rostro debido a que les daba la espalda, sin embargo el cuerpo de Kise se estremeció debido al color de la cabellera del padre. _***Ese tono de color… se parece a que él tenia.***_ pensó mientras observa como aquellas dos personas se iban.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kise? —pregunto el copiloto al darse cuenta que su amigo se había quedado unos pasado atrás observando en la dirección en la que iba aquel chiquillo.

—No, nada. —Retomo el paso— Bien, subamos a ese avión para regresar a casa. Le prometí a mi hija que llegaría para su festival.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

—Papi, ¿cuánto nos tomara llegar? —pregunto Ryou, mientras su padre acomodaba la pequeña maleta de mano en la parte de arriba de sus asientos.

—14 horas más o menos…—respondió Kuroko al momento de tomar asiento junto a su hijo y abrocharle el cinturón.— Así que descansa, que para cuando lleguemos a Japón será de noche.

El menor asintió acomodándose mejor en el asiento, muy cerca de su adre para que antes de dormir le leyera algún libro como siempre lo hacía. Kuroko sonrió cuando la cabecita de su hijo se acomodó en su brazo, entendiendo lo que deseaba su hijo, agradeció mentalmente a Kagami que se le ocurrió guardar en la maleta un libro de cuentos infantiles.

Mientras el avión despegaba comenzó a narrarle a su pequeño la historia del libro, sintiendo como poco a poco el pequeño comenzaba a cabecear, cuando lo creía dormido lo sorprendió escucharle murmurar a la par de un bostezo.

— ¿Cómo estarán los abuelos?

Era la primera vez en la que conocería a sus abuelos, a quienes no sabía cómo tratar. Su padre le había dicho que lo querrían y serian buenos, pero la petición de su tío Kagami antes de que subieran al avión lo confundía. Tal vez era pequeño pero podía decir cuando algo no estaba bien, y el que su tío le pidiera que llamara sin importar la hora si algo malo pasaba en la visita a sus abuelos, tenía un motivo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Tu abuela dijo que estaban bien. —contesto con la intención de calmar a su retoño, aunque el también estaba ansioso.

 _ **::::**_

 _ **::::**_

— ¡Ah, maldición! —se quejó Kise, moviéndose en su asiento.

Se encontraba en la cabina del avión como correspondía, no obstante en esta ocasión tan solo llevaban 5 horas volando y ya se sentía entumido, o más bien, cierta parte de su cuerpo se había entumido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto su compañero volteándolo a ver por su repentino grito.

—Se me durmieron las nalgas. —contesto sin vergüenza.

—Hahaha… ¿En serio? Hahaha… ¿Les canto las mañanitas? Hahaha —preguntaba riendo ante la locura con la que había salido su compañero. — Jamás me ha pasado, ¿qué se siente?

—Solo puedo decir que se siente realmente mal. —contesto también con una sonrisa el rubio. — ¿Te puedo dejar cargo por unos minutos? —le pregunto mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro, necesitaba levantarse aunque fuera un poco para alejar la sensación.

— ¿Hasta que tus nalgas despierten? —contesto con burla.

—Sí. —respondió empezando a quitarse el cinturón.

—Vete. —le dijo el copiloto con una sonrisa, tal vez no conocía lo que se sentía que esa parte se entumeciera pero si en otras partes del cuerpo por lo que debía ser molesta.

—Gracias, te debo una. —dijo levantándose con cuidado.

—Sí, cuando se me duerman las nalgas. Hahaha.

—Hahaha. —reía saliendo de la cabina mientras se estiraba un poco.

Co un raro andar salió a caminar por la zona que usaban las azafatas, no podía dejar que los pasajeros lo vieran como se encontraba. Iba de un lado al otro en el pequeño espacio de la cafetería del avión.

—Capitán. —saludo una de las azafatas al recorrer una de las cortinas que separa ese espacio con los de primera clase.

—Hola~ —respondió el rubio, fingiendo preparase un café.

Hablaron un poco en lo que la chica preparaba una bebida que le fue pedida por uno de los pasajeros. Cuando la chica se fue dejo la cortina abierta, por lo que Kise se dispuso a acomodarla pero su detuvo cuando lo vio, sintiendo su corazón bombear lo más rápido que podía… sin poder creer que su amado, la persona que había buscado, se encontraba en el primer asiento de la fila de los de primera clase. Con torpeza se acercó y aunque temía que fuera solo una ilusión creada por sus deseos.

—…Ho…Hola… ¿Cuánto tiempo, Kurokocchi? —tartamudeo llamando así la atención del pasajero.

El rubio noto y comparo la imagen de sus recuerdos con la que tenía enfrente. Había cambios, pero no tan grandes como para no reconocer a Kuroko; era un poco más alto, su cuerpo parecía igual de delicado, las facciones en su rostro habían sufrido un cambio más maduro pero sin perder el toque fino y tranquilo que siempre había tenido, el cabello seguía estando del mismo largo aunque el peinado era diferente. Sonrió levemente, su amado había cambiado para bien, eso le alegraba, que la vida de Kuroko areciera estar bien, no obstante ahora se arrepentía de no haber estado a su lado para presenciar esos cambios… _ ***Si tan solo lo hubiera detenido con cualquier método***_

El peli-celeste alejo su mirada del libro que tenía leyendo, sorprendiéndose de la persona que lo había llamado y que tenía enfrente. No sabía si era un sueño o la realidad. Discretamente con una mano pellizco a la otra, para verificar que no se hubiera quedado dormido al igual que su hijo que dormía al lado.

— ¿Kise-kun?

—Que coincidencia verte aquí. —Intento sonar normal en esta ocasión. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—B…Bien, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. —respondió el pasajero, intentando no ver al capitán a los ojos.

—Seis años. —Le recordó— ¿Regresas a Japón?

—Sí, temporalmente…—suspiro, no había manera de librarse de seguir hablando con el rubio. — Mis padres me pidieron visitarlos.

—Oh… aunque no importa el motivo, lo bueno es que pude volver a verte.

—Sí… supongo…

El sonido de algo caer llamo la atención del par, que se había sumergido en un silencio incómodo. Voltearon al lado, viendo al pequeño dormilón el cual al moverse había tirado al suelo el libro que coloco Kuroko cuando se durmió.

Kuroko se agacho para levantarlo y lo coloco en uno de sus costados, más tarde lo guardaría en la bolsa que estaba arriba. Con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño le coloco de nuevo la frazada que le había puesto y que se quitó con el movimiento. Todo el ritual fue visto por el rubio, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

— ¿Quién es? Se parece mucho a ti. —hablo con un poco de dolor Kise, mirando al menor que era en realidad una copia exacta de su amigo cuando era un niño.

—Es mi hijo…—-aclaro el peli-celeste con tranquilidad. — Kuroko Ryou…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Yukihana:** Espero les haya gustado. Lo actualizare cada vez que pueda quizás cada semana no lo se realmente.

 **Nos vemos**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	2. De regreso en Japón

**Yukihana.** Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero la disfruten.

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

 **Titulo** : Arrepentimientos.

 **Autora:** **Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

 **Resumen:**

Hay un proverbio que dice:

"Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..."

Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida?

 **KiKuro**

 **Géneros** **:** Romántico, Drama

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg

* * *

 **\- Capitulo 1 - De regreso en Japón… -**

* * *

. ****

Después de haberse _"saludado"_ durante el vuelo, el rubio tuvo que retirarse para seguir con su trabajo, por lo que Kise tendría que esperar a bajar del avión para interceptar de nuevo a Kuroko antes de que se marchara. No podía creer la suerte que tuvo de encontrarse con Kuroko nuevamente y en uno de los vuelos que él piloteaba, prometiéndose agradecer a los dioses por tan buena suerte la próxima vez que fuera a un templo.

Mientras fingía escuchar a su compañero sobre algo relacionado con su novia, recordó al pequeño niño, aun le intrigaba un poco el hecho de que su viejo amor ahora tenía un hijo, sumándole que había algo en ese niño que le atraía. Lo poco que pudo observar discretamente del pequeño es que tenía el tono de cabello y la piel tan blanca como Kuroko, mostraba un rostro angelical mientras dormía. Tal vez era porque lo poco que pudo apreciar era muy parecido a su viejo amor, que no pudo evitar sentir cierto calor inundar su pecho, había sentido la necesidad de tocar al pequeño. Se preguntaba, ¿si su actitud sería tan formal y sencilla como la de Kuroko?… O sus ojos, ¿sus ojos serian también azules o tendrían el color de su madre?

Sintió cierta curiosidad de saber por la madre, ya que no veía a ninguna mujer cercana a la sombra, lo que indicaba que probablemente no viajara con ellos. No se atrevió a preguntar por cortesía, ya que apenas se reencontraban pero principalmente porque le dolería saber quién fue la afortunada por tenerlo a su lado. No quería oír sobre aquella afortunada mujer que supo valorar lo que tuvo a su lado y que el dejo ir.

El resto del viaje se lo paso divagando entre el pequeño y Kuroko, sobre lo que hablaría con su viejo amigo al siguiente día. Quería pasar de ser posible todo el día con él.

 ** _::::_**

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Aeropuerto de Tokio._**

 ** _Sala de desembarco:_**

— ¡Kurokocchi! —grito su nombre, haciendo que el mencionado volteara y dejara de pelear con las maletas con las cuales no podía avanzar por sí solo.

El piloto rápidamente se acercó con una sonrisa, quería invitarlo a salir más adelante o al menos conseguir información de dónde encontrarlo en américa.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto el peli-celeste un poco apurado.

Su hijo aún se encontraba durmiendo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que bajar del avión con él en brazos y ahora que ya había ido por las maletas y la transportadora, era algo difícil de manejar las tres cosas; justo cuando Kise llego estaba a punto de pedir ayuda al personal del aeropuerto para que lo ayudaran a llevar sus pertenecías a un taxi e irse a casa. Se encontraba cansado del vuelo y por el reencuentro con el rubio. Estaba tan abrumado por las emociones en su interior que no pudo dormir durante el viaje y solo rondaba en su mente viejos recuerdos que prefería enterrar. Lo único que deseaba era llegar pronto a la seguridad de su casa y dormir al lado de su retoño.

—Bueno…yo… quería invitarte a salir mañana. —Dudo al oír el tono impaciente de su viejo amigo. — Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y realmente te he extrañado, quiero saber cómo te ha estado yendo…—continuo hablando mientras le quitaba algunas maletas a la fuerza al contrario para que no cargara tanto.

—La verdad es que no creo que sea posible. —Interrumpió al rubio con un tono monótono. — Es mi primer viaje a Japón desde que me fui, así que no tengo con quien dejar a Ryou...

—No pasa nada si él nos acompaña…—ahora fue el turno del rubio de interrumpir, no le importaba que el pequeño se les uniera siempre y cuando tuviera al padre a su lado. — ¿Y? ¿Qué respondes a mi propuesta?

Asimismo no dejaría que por esa excusa -que se solucionaba con el simple hecho de llevar al pequeño con ellos-, fuera rechazada su invitación.

—… Bueno… yo no creo…—hubiera intentado alejarse pero al mirar como el más alto tenía sus maletas aun en manos, le fue imposible.

Realmente hubiera impedido que las tomara pero con su hijo en brazos le hubiera resultado difícil hacerlo sin despertarlo. Buscaba alguna manera de negarse cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

—Y no intentes negarte, se dónde vives. —advirtió el mayor al interpretar un posible rechazo, lo cual no permitiría.― Iría por ti de ser necesario…

—Tienes trabajo. —le recordó intentando zafarse por ahí.

—No te preocupes por ello, tengo dos semanas de descanso. Entre vuelos me dejan descansar una semana y ya había pedido con anterioridad una…―se quedó callado al recordar el motivo por el que había pedido un descanso, era el festival de su hija.

Cierto, él no era un hombre libre. Tenía deberes con su familia por lo que no podría pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

—En ese caso…—se mordió el labio inferior, las excusas se agotaban. —…De acuerdo. —suspiro al aceptar.

— ¡Gracias! ―con gran esfuerzo Kise reprimió su impulso por abrazar al contrario.

—…Mamá…

Ambos chicos miraron al pequeño durmiente, quien había sido el que dijera aquello entre sueños y abriendo un poco sus ojos dorados dejando que el piloto los observara pero siendo cubierto rápidamente por la manta que su padre no le había quitado.

—Duerme pequeño…—susurro con amor el fotógrafo mientras cubría a su hijo de nuevo para que retomara su siesta.

El ver como Kuroko acomodaba mejor al niño, le provoco un sentimiento que no supo identificar. Probablemente porque le era un poco difícil pensar en Kuroko como un hombre de familia, ya que los cambios no eran muchos, aun parecía muy joven. Además de que le era complicado imaginar a Tetsuya con una chica a su lado, no es porque fuera imposible, sino que siempre lo vio al lado de Aomine, Kagami o rodeado de chicos, y a las únicas chicas a las que vio con él; eran Momoi, Riko Aida entrenadora del chico en preparatoria, Alex la sexy entrenadora de Kagami y Himeko Takikawa una compañera del chico en la universidad.

Himeko… aquel nombre comenzó a tener mayor presencia en su mente. Recordaba a aquella chica rubia, de baja estatura, de ojos dorados que cubría con unos lentes un poco pasados de moda, misma facultad que Kuroko, buena estudiante y siempre estaba al lado del chico. Siempre que los veía juntos Tetsuya sonreía abiertamente, se la pasaban hablando horas, lo vio salir de paseo en algunas ocasiones, se podría clasificar como alguien muy cercana al sexto hombre. Ahora identificaba el sentimiento de irritación que sentía al verlos juntos como celos románticos, pero en aquella época pensaba que se debía solamente a de amistad ya que Kuroko prefería pasar tiempo con ella que con él.

— ¿Kise-kun? —llamo el más bajo al ver al rubio ensimismado.

 ** _*Ojos dorados…*_** iguales a los del pequeño, reflexiono ahora que lo recordaba. Lo último que había oído de aquella chica fue que dos meses antes de que Kuroko se marchara a América, ella gano un concurso de fotografía, en el cual le ofrecieron una beca en aquel país. ¿Acaso su amado la había seguido? ¿Ella era la razón por la que repentinamente había decidido marcharse? ¿Era ella la madre de ese pequeño?

—Guau~ —el repentino ladrido saco a Kise de sus pensamientos, atrayéndolo a la realidad.

—Kise…—volvió a llamar la atención el fotógrafo preocupado.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. —decía con su tono alegre de siempre, intentando que su desconcentración pasara al olvido.

Guardándose sus dudas y conjeturas para él solo. Un ladrido más impido que Kuroko dijera su comentario, y atrajo la atención del rubio que se agacho para ver lo que había dentro de la transportadora a los pies del viajero.

— ¿Nigou? Has crecido bastante…—estaba asombrado al reconocer al -ahora- enorme perro dentro de la caja. — ¿Piensas quedarte un tiempo largo? —Pregunto con la esperanza impregnada en su voz. — Lo digo porque haz incluso viajado con el perro, por lo regular nadie viaja con sus mascotas a menos que así fuera.

Kuroko arqueo una ceja al no entender porque la repentina pregunta, creía que ya la había respondido en el avión, pero cuando le fue aclarada se limitó a mirar a su hijo antes de responder.

—En realidad aún no se cuantos días pienso quedarme, solo vine a ver a mis padres para que conozcan a su nieto. —Respondió el peli-celeste con su monótona voz. — Ryou y Nigou son muy unidos, además de que Taiga aun no supera del todo su miedo por los perros así que tuve que traerlo conmigo.

—Ya…ya veo. —Fingió que no le molesto el hecho de que el contrario le hablara por su nombre al pelirrojo, después de todo deberían ser aún más unidos de cuando se fueron.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto ahora que la salida fue aceptada. Kise empujaba la transportadora que para mayor facilidad tenia ruedas, había colocado las maletas sobre ella, mientras que Kuroko se mantenía ocupado con su pequeño en brazos.

— ¿Vienen por ti? —pregunto cerca de la entrada.

—Me iré en Taxi.

— ¿Si quieres yo puedo…?

—Agradezco el que quieras llevarnos pero preferiría irme en taxi. —Interrumpió Kuroko antes de que el contrario terminara su ofrecimiento. — Tu familia ha de estar esperando por ti y yo no quisiera que retrases más tu llegada.

El mayor asintió cuando le recordaron que su familia lo estaba esperando, además de decepcionado por ser rechazado… sonriendo con pesar poco después ya que siempre había sido de ese modo; Kuroko nunca aceptaba nada de lo que él ofrecía.

Al salir del lugar, Tetsuya cubrió la cabecita de su hijo con la cobija para que no sintiera el viento frio de la noche. Se acercaron a la fila de taxi, en donde Ryouta le ayudo a subir sus maletas en la parte de atrás.

—Nos vemos mañana en el parque en donde solíamos jugar ¿lo recuerdas? —agrego el rubio antes de que el contrario abordara por completo al vehículo.

—Sí. —le dijo aun no muy convencido de asistir. — Entonces nos vemos mañana. —iba a cerrar la puerta del auto cuando el rubio lo detuvo, agarrando su mano.

—A mediodía. —volvió a hablar, y el contario asintió.

Con gran esfuerzo el piloto dejo libre la mano que tenía entre lazada y no se movió de su lugar hasta que perdió de vista el auto, en el cual se iba una persona importante. Mantuvo la mano que toco la del fotógrafo cerca de su pecho, sintiendo aun el calor de la mano contraria.

Sin más que hacer una vez que no volvió a ver el taxi, se dirigió a casa sin ningún problema y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía qué hacer en realidad ahora que se reencontraba con la sombra, pero lo único que por el momento deseaba, era mantenerse lo más en contacto que pudiera.

El camino a casa se le hizo corto debido a la emoción y felicidad que sentía. Tal vez le contaría a Yumiko que se encontró con Kuroko, ellos no se hablaron nunca como grandes amigos pero al menos sabía que su esposa llego a entablar cierta relación cortés con él, de ese modo podría justificar el hecho de que al siguiente día estaría fuera de casa todo el tiempo posible.

Al bajar de su auto e ingresar a su casa, le extraño que todo el lugar estuviera con las luces apagadas y que no se escucharan las voces o risas de las habitantes que el dejo ahí. Dejo su chaqueta en el perchero que tenían en la entrada y colgar las llaves en un pequeño plato de decoración cerca de la entrada.

— ¡Ya regrese! —exclamo pero nadie lo recibió.

Con una mayor intriga encendió las luces, buscando a su familia por toda la casa. Empezaba a preocuparse al no encontrarlas por ningún lado. Yumiko no era de salir tan noche y más en compañía de la pequeña. El timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiendo su intención de marcarle a su mujer al teléfono celular, pensando que tal vez eran las dos mujeres de la casa las cuales habrían olvidado las llaves, fue abrir… sin embargo al final resulto que se trataba de su vecina, una mujer mayor, que se notaba preocupada.

—Señora Suga…

—Gracias a dios regresaste Kise-chan. —dijo la mujer con gran alivio.

—Disculpe pero usted sabe, ¿dónde se encuentran mi esposo e hija? —no le agrado el tono utilizado por la mujer al verlo.

—Sobre eso, hace una hora que se fueron en una ambulancia. —Kise sintió que la felicidad que había tenido por el reencuentro con Kuroko se esfumaba en un segundo. — Yumiko-chan me pidió avisarte en cuanto llegaras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque? ¿Sucedió algo? —ataco a la mujer con preguntas seguidas, estaba preocupó.

—No lo sé. Venia de hacer una comparas cuando vi cómo se las llevaban. Yumiko-chan me pidió decirte que irían al Hospital Zen, al parecer fue la pequeña Sayumi-chan quien se puso mal.

— ¡Gracias, iré de inmediato! —grito al momento de tomar su chaqueta de nuevo, así como las llaves.

Condujo lo más rápido que permitía la avenida siempre pendiente de su alrededor, se mantenía lo más tranquilo que podía no queriendo causar un choque. Estaba preocupado por su pequeña, ¿qué le pudo haber ocurrido? Su esposa era muy protectora y cuidadosa, por lo que no creía que se hubiera distraído y la pequeña sufriera un accidente. En cuanto llego al hospital, rápidamente se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar por su familia. La enfermera le informo donde se encontraban después de que proporciono los datos correspondientes.

Subió hasta el piso asignado y empezó a buscar a su esposa, a la cual encontró moviéndose de un lado a otro con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Se apresuró a llegar a su lado ya que la preocupación se veía claramente en su rostro.

— ¡Yumiko! ¿Qué paso? —exclamo atrayendo la atención de la mujer y dejando atrás su modo infantil de hablar, la situación no lo ameritaba.

La chica que había estado conteniendo las lágrimas, acorto la distancia que la separa de su esposo y lo abrazo, volviéndose un mar de lágrimas. Debido a que se encontraba sola se había mantenido fuerte, pero ahora que estaba ahí su apoyo emocional dejo que su preocupación tomara el control por un momento.

—Yo… no lo sé…—respondía con dificultad por el llanto.

—Tranquilízate y explícame, por favor. —pidió. No quería imaginarse cosas peores a las que ya tenía en mente, por lo que necesitaba saber que paso. — Me estas asustando. ¿Qué paso con Sayumi?

—…Sayu… Sayumi se enfermó el día que te fuiste…—contaba mientras trataba de calmarse. — Comenzó a… a quejarse de un dolor en el costado... Al… Al día siguiente la lleve con el doctor, y me dijo que podría ser una leve infección… pe…pero paso la semana y no se le quito del todo… Hoy… Hoy en la tarde dijo que le dolía mucho y empezó a llorar de dolor, así que llame a la ambulancia y la trajeron... La metieron a esa habitación y no han salido…

—Está bien… Estará bien…—repetía el rubio con la intención de tranquilizar a la chica que seguía abrazándolo mientras él acariciaba la cabellera negra de la mujer. — No te preocupes, Sayumi estará bien…—le dio un beso en la frente.

Quería sabe r de su hija pero si los médicos o salían él no podía hacer mucho. Mientras seguía abrazado a su esposa no aparto la mirada de la puerta que ella le señalo, paso un rato más para que salieran al fin las enfermeras y el medico que estaban en el interior.

—Los padres de Kise Sayumi. —llamo el doctor observando la ficha medica de su paciente.

—Somos nosotros. —Respondió rápidamente Kise mientras su esposa seguía intentando detener sus lágrimas. — ¿Qué le sucede a mi hija? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Por el momento cálmese por favor. —Pidió amablemente el médico, comprendía su preocupación pero no podía hablar con ellos si seguían alterados. — Soy el doctor Chris, y soy el medico titular de su hija. Ella se encuentra dormida en la habitación. Tuvimos que aplicarle algunos sedantes para que el dolor disminuyera. Le hemos hecho algunos análisis, y en poco tiempo estarán los resultados… Cuando los tenga en mis manos podre darles mas detalles…

 ** _:::_**

El doctor les dijo que su hija se mantendría dormida por las siguientes horas debido al sedante pero que podían permanecer a su lado mientras esperaban los resultados, por lo que sin dudar se mantuvieron en aquel blanco cuarto observándola dormir. Pasaron las horas, que en opinión de los padres parecían eternas. Justo cuando Kise que se encontraba tomando la mano de su hija al lado de la cama comenzaba a cabecear vencido por el sueño, debido a se encontraba agotado porque no había podido dormir en casi 24 horas, el medico hizo su aparición en la habitación anunciando que los resultados estaban listos.

Ambos padres escuchaban atentamente. Con temor escucharon el diagnostico que les fue otorgado, les preocupaba su hija y harían lo que sea para ayudarla. Con la mayor claridad posible y con un tono comprensible, el médico tratante les explico el contenido de los resultados, así como el procedimiento a tomar, los riesgos y cuánto podría la menor tardar en recuperarse. La pequeña presentaba una deficiencia hepática muy severa, que aún no comprendían como había podido permanecer sin dolor hasta hace poco de una semana.

― ¿Necesita un trasplante de hígado? ―pregunto el padre de familia un poco más tranquilo ahora que sabía que su pequeña no corría un peligro tan mortal y al menos había manera de ayudarla.

―Entonces si lo hacen, ¿se repondrá? ―pregunto la madre con lágrimas en los ojos por el mismo motivo que su marido

―Sí, es el procedimiento más adecuado en este momento y debido a lo avanzado de su deterioro es el más eficaz. —decía con claridad, quería que los padres entendieran por completo la situación.― Con esfuerzo y con los cuidados correspondientes, la recuperación será casi perfecta.

― ¿Casi?

―En casos donde se hacen trasplantes, el paciente deberá tomar inmunosupresores de por vida, todo sea para que no tenga ningún rechazo con el órgano donado. ―explico el doctor.

Les dio algunos detalles más para después de la operación con la intención de darles un poco de alivio al saber que habría un futuro, así como les informo que ellos mismos podían ser los donares de su hija. Les indico lo que sucedería en las siguientes horas, así como los exámenes que le harían a la pequeña.

―Que bien. ―los padres suspiraron aliviados, ahora solamente necesitaban aquel trasplante y del cual ellos podrían ser partícipes al ser sus progenitores.

―Tenemos que hacerles pruebas de sangre a ustedes. ―les dijo el doctor mirando a la pareja.― Para ver quién es el que podrá ser el donante…

―Claro, no hay problemas. ―contesto rápidamente y con determinación el rubio, levantándose de su lugar para ir donde fuera que le indicaran.

―Ah… Etto… ¿no puedo ser solamente yo? ―pregunto con el rostro pálido la pelinegra.― soy su madre y por lo que nos explicó, yo sería la que tuviera mayor oportunidad de ser la donante.

Ambos varones la miraron confusos, no entendiendo por que la mujer hablaba tan rápido y se le notaba nerviosa. Aunque lo asumieron al hecho de que aún se encontraba nerviosa por todo lo que pasaba.

―Yumiko, ¿te encuentras bien? ―pregunto Kise para pensar en que podía ayudar a su esposa.

―… Si, es solo que… ¿es necesario que nos hagan pruebas a ambos? Puedo hacerlo solamente yo…

―Lo siento pero es necesario hacérselo a ambos. De ese modo como ya le dije, podremos identificar si vino de procedencia hereditaria o no, también para ver cuál de ambos es compatible con su hija. ―explicaba de nuevo el doctor.

Sus años de experiencia le habían hecho entender que los padres con hijos en situaciones así, debían ser informados con paciencia y debía repetírsele varias veces la situación para hacerlos entender.

―Pero…

―Yumiko…―el rubio tomo el rostro de la mujer para que lo mirara a los ojos.― Ya nos dijo el doctor que es necesario, es por el bien de Sayumi, entiéndelo.

―Es que…―callo al ver la mirada de su esposo, quien le pedía en silencio una explicación para su negativa.― No, olvídalo. Se hará como se deba.

Kise sonrió agradecido de que al fin su esposa comprendiera, suponía que tal vez se sentía culpable o algo parecido, la chica tendía a asumir la responsabilidad cuando se trataba de su hija.

―Bien, entonces vayamos a sacarles las muestras de sangre. ―dicto el doctor levantándose, siendo seguido por ambos padres.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Un nuevo día había empezado, removiéndose en su cama cuando los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana dieron en su cara. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse y por un momento no reconoció donde estaba, el techo azul cielo que veía desde hacía 6 años era reemplazado por uno blanco. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su mente proseara que se encontraba en Japón, más concretamente en su casa y antiguo cuarto. La noche anterior estaba tan agotado, que solo llego a dormir, milagrosamente había aguantado despierto el viaje en el taxi. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no había nada diferente a como él dejo ese cuarto 6 años atrás. Al moverse un poco hacia un costado, choco con un bulto, al que después de quitar las sabanas reconoció como su hijo.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo después de observarlo dormir aun, preguntándose si el pequeño se habría despertado durante la madrugada o durmió todo el rato. Acomodo algunos mechones del cabello de su hijo y le beso la frente antes de retirarse para darse un baño largo y tranquilo. Mientras disfrutaba de estar en la tina, intento no pensar en Kise pero le fue imposible, ahora que lo había visto comenzaba a divagar en cómo sería la vida del rubio, ¿sería feliz? ¿Tendría ahora otro hijo? ¿Seguía amando a esa mujer? Sintiendo dolor al aceptar que aquel hombre no era libre, decidió mejor salir, para vestirse y luego bajar a preparar el desayuno. El cual consistiría en un simple pero delicioso cereal.

Acomodo los ingredientes y los utensilios en la mesa, y después de mandarle un mensaje a su madre y otro a Kagami anunciando su llegada desde el día de ayer, disculpándose por avisar hasta ese momento subió las escaleras para ir a despertar a su hijo. Sonrió levemente al entrar en la habitación encontrándoselo ya despierto, viendo uno de los libros infantiles que aún conservaba de su infancia, al parecer su pequeño había estado mirando por su habitación.

―Buenos días Ryou.

―Buenos días papi -contesto el menor en perfecto japonés, sus tíos y padre se habían encargado de enseñárselo desde que pudo hablar.― Mas tarde podrías leerme este. ―pidió mostrando el libro, podía hablarlo mas no le habían todavía enseñado leer los kanji.― Se ve interesante.

―Claro. ―acepto al acercarse a su pequeño.― Mas tarde, primero vamos a vestirte. El desayuno está listo.

―Sí, pero… ¿Qué maleta es mía? ―pregunto el menor señalando las 4 grandes maletas que habían traído.

Kuroko sonrió avergonzado ya que en realidad no sabía cuál era de quien, había sido Momoi quien las preparara alegando que él carecía del gusto de la moda. La chica era la que le daba ropa diseñada personalmente por ella, exclusiva para él y Ryou, ninguno tenía derecho a vestir nada que no hubiera sido trazado y cocido por la señora Kagami.

Después de examinar las maletas, descubrió que había tres para el pequeño y una para él, seguramente Momoi había pensado que con la ropa que aún estaba en su cuarto y la de la maleta, serian suficiente. Le ayudo a vestirse a su hijo, bajando después al comedor.

― ¿Cereal? ―pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa al ver la sencillez del desayuno

―Disculpe que solo sea un simple plato de cereal, señor solo como la comida de Taiga. ―dijo Tetsuya enseñándole la lengua a su pequeño y tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Ante la actitud infantil de su padre Ryou rio, imitándolo al tomar asiento y comenzar a verter la leche en el plato. El único que cocinaba en la casa de Estados Unidos era su tío Taiga, siendo que Momoi era un desastre en la cocina y su padre no sabía cocinar cosas difíciles.

―Los huevos cocidos de papá son los mejores…―comento el pequeño contagiando su sonrisa al adulto.

―Deja la zalamería y mejor acaba rápido, iremos a visitar a tus abuelos al hospital cuando acabemos. ―informo al pequeño con una sonrisa.

Le sirvió a Nigou un plato de algunas sobras de comida que encontró en el refrigerador, más tarde pasaría al supermercado a comprar provisiones para la semana.

―Hai.

Comieron en completa tranquilidad, sin ningún ruido. Se sentían un poco extrañados con el silencio, después de todo estaban acostumbrados a los gritos desde la mañana con compañeros de vivienda como Momoi y Kagami.

―Extraño a Satsuki. ―comento el pequeño con un puchero, terminando su desayuno.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ―se levantó a dejar los platos de ambos en el fregadero.― Pero solo será por unos días. Bien, ve por un suéter para irnos.

El pequeño asintió bajando de la silla y caminado de regreso a aquella habitación en donde despertó, como todo niño curioso al pasar por la sala no pudo evitar ver las fotografías de la familia. En varios reconoció a sus abuelos, su padre le había mostrado una fotografía con anterioridad, también encontró varias de su padre de pequeño. Se apresuró a subir al cuarto después de escuchar ruido en la cocina, si no se apuraba se haría tarde. Saco su chamarra de una de las maletas que le había indicado su papá con anterioridad, pero al ponérsela se topó con otros fotografías que llamaron más su atención. Dos de aquellos impresos eran los mismos que tenían en su casa de américa, uno de su papá y Momoi al lado de un grupo de personas de cabellos peculiares en una cancha de baloncesto; la otra también era de su papá y Taiga con su equipo de la preparatoria, sosteniendo un trofeo. Sin embargo lo que llamo más su atención fue una de su progenitor al lado de un chico rubio con carácter alegre, lo más curioso era que aquel chico abrazaba a su papi, quien para su sorpresa mostraba una sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

El pequeño sonrió, su papi se notaba feliz y en sus ojos no se mostraba la melancolía que en ocasiones él había visto, principalmente en aquel recuerdo donde estaba con el chico rubio. A su mente llego el fugaz recuerdo de haber visto a aquel joven, pero no recordaba de donde… ladeo la cabeza y como si eso hubiera hecho algo en su cerebro, lo recordó. ¡Lo había visto momentáneamente la noche anterior! Pensó que había sido un sueño pero ahora recordaba que por unos segundos lo vio, había intercambiado miradas aquellos ojos color dorado y los cuales tenía muy presentes. Sintió cierto calor en su pecho al recordarlos, sonriendo sin motivo aparente.

― ¡Ryou! ―ante el repentino grito se sobresaltó, haciendo malabares para que el marco no cayera al suelo.

Suspiro aliviado cuando logre mantener entre sus manos el objeto, colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar. Saliendo del cuarto.

― ¡Voy! ―grito de vuelta mientras llegaba a las escaleras.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a su padre ya listo en la puerta de entrada, mostro su gran sonrisa al tomar la mano del adulto para de ese modo salir de casa. Tomaron un taxi para que los llevara al hospital, preguntaron por la familia Kuroko y después de que a Tetsuya le informaran el estado de su padre, subieron a la habitación que tenía asignado.

― ¿Listo? –pregunto Tetsu a su pequeño al sentir como apretaba su mano.

A pesar de también estar nervioso por volver a ver a sus padres, quería demostrarle su apoyo a su vástago, ya que entendía que su pequeño estaba aún más nervioso, sería la primera vez que conocería a sus abuelos.

―Sí. ―asintió con la mirada fija en la puerta.

Kuroko golpeo tres veces la madera, respirando profundamente al escuchar la femenina voz dándoles permiso.

―Buenos días, madre, padre. ―dijo educadamente Tetsuya.

―Ho…hola…-dijo el pequeño con voz temblorosa.

Los abuelos sonrieron al ver a su hijo y nieto entrar a través de aquel umbral. Sin que pudieran esquivarlo, ambos peli-celestes se vieron apresados por los brazos de la única mujer, quien con lágrimas en los ojos pedía perdón a su hijo y nieto. Al no ver rechazo en aquellos adultos, Ryou sonrió y grito "abuela", provocando que la mujer llorara aún más, y el hombre en la cama también sucumbiera al llanto. Después de unos minutos se acercaron a él, donde también fueron abrazados.

Después de casi media hora de que los mayores pidieran perdón y detallaran al pequeño de la familia -ya que era igual a su padre por excepción de los ojos-, pasaron un rato hablando y conviviendo, intentando reponer aquellos años de alejamiento. Tetsuya sonrió levemente al ver como su pequeño Ryou se la estaba pasando muy bien con los abuelos, sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras les contaba sin parar sobre su vida en américa y con sus tíos.

― ¡Oh, por dios! ―exclamo la mujer al ver su reloj.― Ya casi es mediodía, será mejor que bajemos a la cafetería a que coman algo.

 ** _*Mediodía… mediodía…*_** Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Tetsuya, quien sentía que olvidaba algo, la pregunta era ¿qué?

 ** _~Nos vemos mañana en el parque en donde solíamos jugar ¿lo recuerdas? A mediodía. ~_**

Abrió los ojos debido a la impresión cuando escucho en su mente la voz de Kise. ¡Se le había olvidado! Observo el reloj de la habitación, el parque no quedaba muy lejos de ahí y aun contaba con unos minutos para la hora pactada. Era mejor que ya se fuera para llegar a tiempo pero no sabía qué hacer con su pequeño, se veía tan feliz ahí y en ese momento que lo último que deseaba era llevarlo, quitándole la alegría y sometiéndolo al aburrimiento. No sabía qué pasaría con Kise pero era claro que se la pasarían hablando o al menos el rubio le preguntaría cosa y tal vez le contaría sobre su familia, ese era un tema doloroso para él, no quería saber sobre la familia del rubio. Para alejar aquello pensamientos le prestaría más atención a su hijo o de lo contrario se aburriría también.

―Tetsuya, ¿sucede algo? ―pregunto la mujer al ver tan pensativo a su hijo

― ¿Eh? Ah, nada en realidad…―se mordió el labio inferior, buscando como explicarle a su madre la situación.― Es solo que ayer en el aeropuerto me encontré con un viejo amigo…―miro a su pequeño hablando con una felicidad desbordante con su abuelo, que por un segundo pensó en faltar a aquella reunión.― Pero creo que no…

―Si tienes algo que hacer puedes ir…―interrumpió con tono maternal la mujer, intuyendo por la mirada de su hijo lo que se debatía.―…Nosotros podemos cuidar de Ryou-chan, la estamos pasando muy bien con él.

―Y él con ustedes…―aseguro Tetsuya, sonriendo levemente a su madre.

―Es un Kuroko en toda la extensión de la palabra. ―respondió ella regresándole el gesto

Se despidió de su pequeño diciendo que iría a comprar algunas cosas ara la casa, pero que como la estaba pasando muy bien con sus abuelos él se quedaría ahí, Ryou acepto encantado cuando su abuela le prometió de postre una rebanada de pastel de vainilla.

Salió del hospital respirando profundamente para darse valor en aquel encuentro con el piloto. Tomo un taxi para asegurarse de llegar sin contratiempos al lugar citado, en donde se sentó en una banca con vista a la cancha de básquet, mientras esperaba. Ver a unos jóvenes en el lugar, disfrutando del partido que llevaban a cabo, le trajo a su mente viejos recuerdos. Tal vez durante su estadía en el país podría ir a visitar a sus viejos amigos y sempai´s, de ese modo tendría cosas que hacer después de visitar a su padre en el hospital y un pretexto para negarse si el rubio pedía volver a salir.

Negó con la cabeza ante ese último pensamiento, ¿por qué Kise querría salir de nuevo? Él tenía su familia y debía estar ocupado disfrutando de ella, si lo invito en esta ocasión habrá sido porque no se habían visto desde hace mucho, solo sentiría curiosidad por lo que habría hecho en ese tiempo y una vez saciada, el rubio lo dejaría en paz. Dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción al confiar en su teoría, miro a los lados por si visualizaba al rubio que comenzaba a tardar, Kise era muy puntual en el pasado. Supuso que a lo mejor a Ryouta le salió un contratiempo con su esposa o hija, por lo que se levantó para dar una vuelta por el parque.

Una hora…

Dos…

Y… ¡Nada! El rubio no aparecía. Era su vigésima vuelta alrededor de parque, habían pasado dos horas de la hora en la que se habían puesto de acuerdo. Durante la primera hora se molestó, después de todo el contrario fue el que pidió la convivencia, aun así se quedó, ya durante la segunda hora se preocupó, ¿qué era lo que podía hacer que el idiota de su amigo faltara? No tenía modo de comunicarse con él por lo que al final decidió que lo mejor era irse, ya había estado lejos de su hijo mucho tiempo.

Suspirando se dirigió a la entrada del parque para regresar al hospital recoger a su hijo y dejando a sus padres descansar por ese día. Compro algunas cosas en un tienda cercana del hospital para aparentar con su pequeño. Al llegar a la habitación de su padre, Tetsuya tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creerse lo que veía, su pequeño y tímido hijo estaba rodeado de varias enfermeras, quienes no paraban de decir lo lindo que era, de apretar sus mejillas hasta que se tiñeran de rojo, de tocar sus cabellos y brazos, y tomar fotografías. Lo sorprendente es que su hijo parecía muy feliz por la atención e incluso posaba para las fotos.

―Eso no lo saco de nuestro lado…-aguanto una pequeña risa que amenazaba con salir al escuchar a su madre a un lado.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, su hijo lo había heredado de la otra parte. Ya lo había visto comportarse así, pero solo era con amigos cercanos y solo posaba para Momoi y su tan amado álbum de _"el lindo Ryou-chan",_ una colección privada de la diseñadora, donde tenía fotos del pequeño desde su nacimiento y siempre modelando alguna prenda diseñada por ella; sus mamelucos, sus pantalones, zapatos, playeras… todo.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunto con interés.

―Lo he presentado con la enfermera que atiende a tu padre, hemos hecho amistad con ella y yo deseaba presumir a mi lindo nieto que parece un ángel…―confeso con ojitos brillando.― Aun no sé cómo pude perderme sus años de bebé, debió parecer algo fuera de este mundo…

Tetsuya rio nervioso, su madre tenía mucha razón o al menos su lado paternal le daba por su lado. Para él, su hijo era un ángel caído de los cielos para iluminarle la vida. Esperaron alrededor de media hora para que toda aquella congregación se disipara, al final Tetsuya les dijo a sus padres que se retirarían por ahora, a pesar de que no lo deseaban, los mayores los dejaron marchar un hospital no era lugar para que su amado nieto la pasara encerrado todo el día.

Después de despedirse de sus abuelos y de prometer al siguiente día, el pequeño Ryou comenzó a relatarle a su padre lo que hizo durante su ausencia con sus abuelos, al salir del hospital y como ninguno quería llegar a aquella casa donde estaban solos, decidieron dar un paseo. Tetsuya quiso mostrarle algunos lugares a su hijo; algún templo, alguna calle significativa, los lugares donde solía jugar él de pequeño… Se encontraban comiendo en Maji Burguer, cuando el celular del adulto comenzó a sonar, no reconoció el nuero y a pesar de que pensaba ignorarlo, al final se decidió por tomar la llamada, había una probabilidad que se tratara de Kise buscando disculparse.

―Habla Kuroko.― contesto _._

 _―Tetsuya..._

― ¿Akashi-kun? ―Pregunto extrañado, no recordaba hace cuanto no hablaba con el pelirrojo.― ¿Cómo conseguiste mí…?

 _―Taiga me lo dio. ―_ respondió rápidamente el contrario.

―Ya veo. ―dijo sin sorprenderse realmente, estaba seguro que Kagami seguramente estaría preocupado por él y Ryou, viendo la oportunidad de estar presente a través de Akashi― ¿Sucede algo?

 _―Taiga y Satsuki me llamaron ayer por la noche diciendo que vendrías a Japón, dijeron que tenía que vigilarte. ―aclaro como si nada el pelirrojo.― Estaban como locos por que no contestabas el celular._

El peli-celeste ahogo con su mano la risa que se le escapó al confirmar que en verdad aquel matrimonio exageraba, podía imaginarlos gritando a través de la bocina del teléfono para que Akashi lo buscara cuanto antes... Esa mañana al despertar y encender su teléfono había visto una gran cantidad de llamadas y mensajes perdidos de parte de los que se quedaron en América. Sabia cuidarse y cuidar muy bien de su hijo, agradecía el gesto pero tampoco debían pasarse… No es como si fuera a salir corriendo huyendo de su pasado, aunque pensándolo mejor, su pasado lo encontró incluso antes de tocar piso japonés.

Por su parte el pequeño Ryou observaba con curiosidad a su padre, preguntándose con quien hablaría. Siguió tomando de la malteada de vainilla que le compro su progenitor mientras sus piecitos que no alcanzaban a tocar del todo el piso, se mecían en el aire.

―Ya veo. Pero es aún más extraño que tú les hayas hecho caso. ―continuo Kuroko.

 _―Ven a mi casa, te envió la dirección en un mensaje. ―ordeno el pelirrojo ignorando el comentario anterior.― Debemos hablar._

―De acuerdo.

Acepto a sabiendas de que Akashi no lo dejaría rechazar la _"invitación_ ", además que ya había planeado visitar a sus viejos compañeros. Se despidió del pelirrojo por el momento, y al poco tiempo de colgar recibió el mensaje con la dirección. Le explico a su hijo que irían a ver a un viejo amigo, por lo que los ojitos dorados de Ryou se iluminaron por dos razones; le gustaba la idea de conocer a los compañeros pasados de su papá y aunque no sabía porque, pensaba que tal vez se trataría de aquel rubio que levemente recordaba del aeropuerto.

 ** _:::_**

No tardaron en llegar a la dirección del mensaje puesto y como se lo esperaba el mayor no era una casa tan normal, era grande. El pequeño estaba fascinado con el castillo como lo llamo, por lo que muy emocionado le pidió permiso a su papá para ser él quien tocara el timbre. Tetsuya lo alzo en brazos para que lo hicieran y esperaron a que la puerta le fue abierta. El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido por encontrarse a alguien que no esperaba ver allí.

― ¡Kuro-chin! ―la voz cansada y el repentino abrazo del miembro más alto de la generación de los milagros, lo desconcertaron.

― ¿Murasakibara-kun? ―dijo cuándo fue libre del abrazo pero con las manos contrarias aun en los hombros― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto.

Realmente no se esperó que estuviera presente tomando en cuenta la relación tan rara que llevaban desde Teiko, encima de que Akashi no lo menciono durante la llamada.

― Supongo que es normal que no lo sepas, después de todo perdimos mucho contacto desde que te fuiste pero déjame decirte que vivo aquí. ―respondió el más alto

―Oh, eso es impactante.

―No lo pareces…―comento al ver que el rostro del contrario no cambiaba de expresión.― Sigues igual…

El pequeño miraba con horror como aquel titán tenia prisionero a su padre, y a pesar de que sus piernitas temblaban se armó de valor para colocarse en medio de los dos, sintiéndose aún más pequeño… ¡Por dios, era más alto que su tío Taiga!

―De…deja en pa…paz a…―el pequeño enmudeció cuando el más alto le prestó atención.

― Ryou, él es Murasakibara Atsushi, éramos compañeros de equipo en la secundaria y rivales en la preparatoria. ―coloco sus manos en los hombros de su vástago para calmarlo.

― ¿Hmmp? ¿Quién este niño? ―Ryou palideció cuando el peli-morado se colocó a su altura ― Haha, se parece a ti.

El pequeño visualizo mejor al adulto, reconociéndolo de la foto y por el nombre, el cual había escuchado cuando su tía Momoi le contaba de la famosa generación milagrosa.

―Soy Kuroko Ryou. ―se presentó el menor escondiéndose detrás de su padre, avergonzado de haber confundido a un amigo de su padre con un monstruo gigante.

―No me imagine que tendrías un hermanito a estas alturas...

―Es mi hijo. ―interrumpió tranquilamente Kuroko.

―Oh, el hijo de Kuro-chin. Que mono…―proceso mejor la información, abriendo los ojos sorprendido por la noticia― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamo mirando al menor que se ocultó aún más detrás de su padre.― ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

―Bueno… eso es algo…

―Se parece completamente a Kuro-chin a excepción de los ojos ―comento Atsushi dándose cuenta que el tema le era difícil, podía ser despistado para algunas cosas pero esa no. ― ¿Así te veías de niño?

―Sí… o algo así. ―dijo agradecido por el cambio de tema.

―Entiendo... Vamos pasa, Aka-chin te espera... quiero ver qué cara hace…―susurro el más alto expectante.

Quería ver la expresión de pelirrojo al descubrir la novedad, estaba seguro que incluso el emperador no sabía que Tetsuya tuviera un hijo. Ambos Kuroko se tomaron de la mano y pasaron observando con asombro el lugar, se notaba el lujo.

―Parece que le va bien en su propia empresa. Además de que parece que a ti te va bien siendo profesional.

―Aka-chin es el mejor. Y aunque es cansado jugar partidos tan seguido, es mejor que esforzarse en otra cosa. ―respondió Murasakibara un poco sorprendido de que su viejo compañero supiera sobre sus vidas y ellos no.

―Ya veo, creo que es algo típico de ti.

― ¿A ti como te va?

―Mi papi es uno de los fotógrafos más famosos de Nueva York…―se unió con gran orgullo el pequeño.― Sus fotografías son las más hermosas. ―continuo alabando a su papi.

―Ya veo. ―respondió con leve sonrisa

―Bienvenidos. ―dijo otra voz interrumpiendo la conversación.

Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con un el pelirrojo antiguo líder del equipo de baloncesto de la secundaria.

―Aka-chin, creí que estabas en el despacho.

―Fui a mi habitación por unos documentos, desde ahí escuche el timbre…―respondió el pelirrojo acercándose a ellos.

―Estás más alto, eso molesta. ―dijo Kuroko frunciendo el ceño al tenerlo de frente.

Le molestaba que Akashi hubiera crecido más que él, siempre habían sido los as bajo del grupo y ahora resultaba que incluso su compañero de pena lo había dejado atrás.

―Y tú te hiciste más pequeño. ―dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Aparto su mirada de la azulina al notar algo que se escondía detrás de los pies de su amigo.― ¿Y ese pequeño?

―Es mi hijo. ―contesto haciéndose a un lado para mostrar al pequeño.― Se llama Ryou.

 ** _*¿Ryou? ¿Hijo?*_** El pelirrojo observo los ojos dorados del pequeño, tenía la sensación de haberlos visto ya en otro lugar. Aunque no lo demostró se sorprendió al asociar las cosas en su mente.

―Ryou, él es Akashi Seijuro, también es un viejo amigo.

―Es un gusto conocerlo. ―el niño hizo una reverencia.

―El gusto es mío. ―respondió el pelirrojo.― Atsushi, llévate al niño a jugar contigo.

―Ryou, ve con Murasakibara a jugar. No tienes que preocuparte. ―pidió Tetsuya de manera amable a su pequeño.

Kuroko intuyo que el pelirrojo tenía que hablar a solas con él por el tono que utilizo de un momento a otro, intuía sobre que, razón por la que acepto que su hijo fuera llevado lejos. Desde el principio sabía que no podría ocultar la verdad de aquellos ojos rojos y más porque el contrario compartía también su mismo don.

―Te compartiré de mis dulces. ―dijo el basquetbolista para que el pequeño se animara más.

El pequeño oji-dorado miro a su padre y luego al otro adulto, notaba algo raro pero al final asintió, acercándose al peli-morado para tomar la mano que le ofrecía. Akashi y Kuroko se quedaron en silencio observando como los contrarios se alejaban por el pasillo.

―Tetsuya, el padre de ese niño….

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

* * *

 **Yukihana:** **_Nueva actualización, espero sigan dándole una oportunidad a esta historia. Sus comentarios serian bien recibidos XD_**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	3. Secreto

**Yukihana.** Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero la disfruten.

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

 **Titulo** : Arrepentimientos.

 **Autora:** **Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

 **Resumen:**

Hay un proverbio que dice:

"Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..."

Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida?

 **KiKuro**

 **Géneros** **:** Romántico, Drama

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg

* * *

 **-Capitulo 3 - Secreto -**

* * *

.

 ** _Hospital Zen~_**

Había pasado toda la noche en desvelo a la espera de que los resultados le fueran dados y saber quién era compatible con la pequeña; y aunque sabía que los sedantes la mantendrían dormida para que no sufriera por el fuerte dolor que tendría de estar despierta, no podía evitar desear verla a los ojos y que le sonriera como todas las mañanas. Durante la madrugada había enviado a su esposa a descansar en la comodidad de su casa, mientras él se quedaba cuidando de su hija y a pesar de que le costó mucho convencerla, lo logro.

Se encontraba al lado de la cama en la que descansaba su mayor tesoro, cuidando de su sueño. Le dolía en el alma verla ahí quieta e indefensa, conectada a aparatos que empezaba a odiar porque le restregaban que podía perderla. Con su mano derecha apretó la de su hija mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba su mejilla pálida. Una mueca de pesar apareció en su rostro, los pómulos de su pequeña siempre habían sido rojizos y llenos de color. Amaba a su princesa como a nada, y daría lo que fuera para que mejorara como cualquier padre.

Al ver por la ventana noto que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse, por lo que miro la hora en el reloj de la habitación, eran las 6 am. ¿Cuánto más tardarían en estar listos esos dichosos exámenes? ¿Cuánto más debía soportar ver a su Sayumi en ese estado? La frustración que sentía se vio interrumpida cuando alguien toco la puerta, limpio algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se habían escapado de sus ojos y dio el paso a quien llamaba. La puerta se abrió con cuidado y después entro una enfermera, que le sonrió.

—He venido a ver sus signos. —dicho eso se acercó a los aparatos y empezó a verificar todos los datos.

Por su parte Kise se alejó un poco para darle su espacio a la enfermera, acercándose a la ventana y observar a las pocas personas que empezaban a transitar las calles. Le pregunto a la enfermera como se encontraba y aunque la mujer le aseguro que todo estaba estable, no le era suficiente. La enferma salió rápidamente al terminar sus deberes, dejándolo solo nuevamente escuchando la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de su pequeña.

—He llegado.

Dio un sobresalto al oír repentinamente la voz de su esposa, a quien descubrió entrando al lugar despojándose del abrigo que traía. Notaba sus ojos aún más rojos que cuando se fue y con ojeras marcadas en su blanca piel, seguramente porque no había podido dormir en toda la noche y se la paso llorando.

— ¿Pudiste dormir? —le pregunto ella. — Porque yo no… —el negó con la cabeza. — Ryouta, yo… —detuvo sus palabras cuando el miedo volvió a invadirla.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto confuso, su esposa estaba actuando más raro de lo normal.

Llevaba ya tantos años conociéndola, como para afirmar que a Yumiko le preocupaba algo más pero no sabía que podría ser. La chica evadía su mirada y jugaba con sus manos, señales que identificaba de cuando estaba nerviosa y temerosa por algo.

—Sayumi estará bien…—la abrazo intentando brindarle apoyo y convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras. — Ella es igual de fuerte que su papá, es igual que yo…

—…Ryouta…—la pelinegra se tensó, reacción que fue notada.

— ¿Qué? —le sonrió un poco para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado y saldrían adelante. — ¿No me crees?

—…No es eso… Yo… Haa…—suspiro masajeándose la cien, rindiéndose en su intento de hablar— Nada, olvida todo. —Kise ladeo su rostro confundido, pero no pudo preguntar nada— ¿Quieres café? Iré a traerte uno

—Sí, gracias. —acepto. Seguramente lo que su esposa le quería decir no era tan importante por lo que no insistió. — Con…

—Con mucha azúcar. Lo sé. —dijo Yumiko con una sonrisa para luego salir a buscar a bebida.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron en silencio, velando ahora los dos por su pequeña ya que ninguno quiso alejarse, la preocupación era tanta que ni siquiera se fijaban en la hora, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de tarde. Fue hasta que una la misma enfermera de la mañana entre a la habitación para checar los datos de las máquinas y cambiar el medicamento que le estaban suministrando, que Kise miro la hora… sorprendiéndose al ver que eran las 3 pm y recordar aquella cita que había hecho con su amor, la cual había insistido él mismo por que aceptara.

No sabía qué hacer, le había fallado a Kuroko. Quiso golpearse contra la pared cuando cayó en cuenta que no tenía modo de contactarse para disculparse con Tetsuya, no le había pedido su número de teléfono. La enfermera se retiró después de asegurarles que su pequeña seguía estable y de recomendarle descansar.

—Deberías hacer caso a la enfermera e ir a casa a descansar…—la voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos. — Ya oíste que Sayumi está bien...

Permaneció en silencio mientras su mujer le seguía insistiendo que se fuera, que no podían hacer nada hasta que los resultados estuvieran los cuales ella escucharía y le avisaría cualquier novedad.

—Está bien, saldré a despejarme. —dijo Kise al momento de levantarse del sillón y acercarse a su pequeña a darle un beso en la frente. — Iré a casa a cambiarme. Vendré en la noche. —informo a su compañera, quien asintió con una sonrisa sentada junto a su pequeña. — Cualquier cosa avísame al celular y estaré aquí.

—Claro, mereces descansar. No te preocupes que yo la cuidare.

Asintió ante la seguridad de su cónyuge, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. En su estado considero apropiado que no debía manejar, por lo que tomo un taxi para ir rápidamente a su casa, en donde se cambió de ropa después de ducharse. Volvió a salir de su hogar sin perder más tiempo y con la esperanza de que aun hubiera oportunidad de un encuentro.

Sabía que era ridículo que Kuroko aun estuviera allí esperándolo después de casi cuatro horas pero aun así deseaba encontrarlo y explicarle el porqué de su falta. Un anhelo que se vino abajo al llegar al parque en el que habían acordado y no encontrarlo. No estaba. Chasqueo la lengua, jalando sus rubios cabellos sintiendo las ganas de llorar. Hubiera deseado que Kuroko lo escuchara y le brindara apoyo, que le diera un poco de consuelo… porque comenzaba a sentirse exhausto de tener que mostrarse fuerte ante la situación para no preocupar más a Yumiko. A su agonía ahora se sumaba el haberle fallado a su persona amada.

Después de decidirse a que por lo menos algo saliera bien en esa devastadora situación, se marchó de ahí en busca de Kuroko. Tomo nuevamente un taxi para que lo llevara a la antigua casa del peli-celeste, le pediría disculpas ese día no importaba que. Toco el timbre tras arreglar su aspecto. Espero pero nadie abría. Volvió a tocar pero nada de nuevo, temió que Tetsuya no quisiera verlo después del desplante. Toco el timbre, golpeo la puerta e incluso grito pero ni aun así obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiro con tristeza. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Se encontraba cansando tanto física como mentalmente, la noticia de que su amada hija estuviera mala lo había alterado tanto, no había dormido en toda la noche temiendo que algo le pasara, a pesar de que sabía que por ahora estaba estable y ahora fallaba en algo más.

Cuando pensaba retirarse se percató que una vecina estaba pendiente de él, por lo que se acercó a ella para preguntar por los habitantes de aquella casa. La mujer le conto que los dueños estaban en el hospital pensó en ir para allá pero ella no supo decirle en cual; también le conto con más animo que el único hijo del matrimonio había regresado al lugar y con un pequeño en brazos, descubrió que Tetsuya era querido por los vecinos; igualmente le dijo que no debían tardar ya que le habían encargado a ella la mascota familiar. Agradeció la información y regreso a la casa de la familia Kuroko, dispuesto a esperarlo sentado en los escalones de entrada.

Cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y sin ser consciente se quedó dormido, recordando el cómo se había enamorado de Kuroko. Ahora, al tener en claro sus sentimientos era consciente de en qué momento su amor comenzó a nacer; fue durante su primer partido juntos. Un partido como seguro para la victoria del equipo de reserva. Y en donde Kuroko le pidió prestada su fuerza porque era una sombra y quien debía brillar era él, después de aquello solo basto el verlo en acción. El ver la especialidad de Kuroko con los pases fue lo que anclo aquel sentimiento en su corazón sin que fuera consciente.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _Residencia Akashi~_**

Ryou miro a su padre y luego a Akashi, notaba algo raro en el ambiente pero al final asintió, acercándose a Murasakibara para tomar la mano que le ofrecía. Akashi y Kuroko se quedaron en silencio observando como los contrarios se alejaban por el pasillo.

―Tetsuya, el padre de ese niño… —prefirió no decir el nombre por si el pequeño no estaba tan lejos. — Tiene el mismo tono de ojos que su otro padre…

Kuroko no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido al saberse descubierto en el mayor secreto de su vida, y aunque rápidamente regreso a su inexpresividad el pelirrojo lo noto. Suspiro, aunque le sorprendió la velocidad con la que su viejo capitán dedujo las cosas, sabía de antemano que al aceptar la invitación y encontrarse, le sería imposible mantener la verdad oculta de aquellos ojos rojos.

—Sí, tiene el mismo color de ojos. —respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Así que es por eso que te fuiste tan de repente…—hablo mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la sala.

Le ofreció una bebida, encargándole a una de las chicas del servicio dos cafés, dando también las indicaciones para que prepararan algunas galletas para el pequeño y Murasakibara.

—…Pensaba que te urgía irte del país por lo de Yumiko, nunca imagine que esto era lo que nos ocultaban Momoi y tú al no comunicarte directamente durante todos estos años…

—Lo siento, no quería que él se enterara. —Tomo asiento en un sofá individual.

La chica les sirvió la bebida y esperaron a que se retirara para continuar con la plática.

—Conociéndote, asumo que era por lo de Yumiko. —El pelirrojo suspiro cuando el contrario asintió.

— ¿Estas molesto? —Pregunto el peli-celeste con la mirada abajo.

— ¿Por qué debería? —arqueo una ceja a la par que le daba un sorbo a su café.

—Por ocultártelo a ti…—respondió también tomando de su café.

—No te preocupes por ello. Si no se lo dijiste al padre, no había razón para que lo hicieras conmigo. —Hablaba con sinceridad el pelirrojo. — ¿Cuánto tenías? —intentaba no especificar las cosas por el pequeño.

—Dos meses y medio. —respondió Kuroko, agradecido de las medidas de su amigo a la hora de preguntar, pero sintiéndose como niño pequeño que le confesaba todo a su madre o padre. —Fue el resultado de la vez que nos encontraste a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de la facultad. —El contrario asintió recordando aquella ocasión.

—No necesitabas especificarlo…—dijo Akashi con una leve sonrisa. — Sé que fue la única vez que te involucraste con él, y por lo que veo aun sigues culpándote. —agrego al verlo cabizbajo.

—Él ya tenía una relación con Yumiko-san, lo nuestro solo fue un desliz.

El padre de familia agacho la mirada debido a la culpa, sintiéndose una persona sucia por involucrarse de manera tan íntima con una persona comprometida en aquel entonces, no había pasado ningún año en el que los remordimientos por aquel hecho no lo hicieran sentirse mal, no obstante no se arrepentía, ya que el resultado de aquello fue un hermoso recuerdo y un grandioso hijo… Un hijo que lo llenaba de alegrías cada día.

— ¿Sigues amándolo? —prefirió cambiar el tema, no queriendo que su compañero se sintiera mal apenas se veían.

Akashi permaneció en silencio esperando a que su visita contestara. Kuroko no contesto de inmediato, analizando la respuesta que daría… Cuando Kagami o Momoi se lo preguntaban les decía la mentira; _"No, ya no lo amo…"_ era consciente que ninguno de los dos le creía pero al menos no insistían. Siempre intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de eso al contestar esa poderosa pregunta. Miro fijamente a la persona enfrente de él, exhalando profundamente al decidirse a contestar por una vez con la verdad.

—Sí. —Confeso seriamente. — Pero él es un hombre casado y yo me prometí, nunca interferir con su vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer como pago a Yumiko-san y para que él sea feliz.

 ** _*Kise nunca deberá saber que Ryou es su hijo…*_** Se juró mentalmente de nuevo. El hecho de ocultar la verdad tenía dos razones; la primera era la que había dicho ya que no quería interferir en un matrimonio consolidado, pero la segunda razón era un poco más profunda y egoísta, no quería que Kise lo odiara por ocultarle la verdad.

— ¿Y si te dijera que él no es feliz? —pregunto el pelirrojo viéndolo fijamente.

—No te creería. —Se sinceró. — Me lo tope ayer en el aeropuerto y se veía muy feliz…

Akashi suspiro, aceptando que no era su deber decir cosas intimas de otra persona. Por mucho que quisiera que Kuroko fuera feliz, él no podía involucrarse de mas, después de todo una relación es de dos y quien debía arreglar todo aquello era Kise si es lo que quería el rubio.

—Aun ahora no sé qué fue lo que le viste…—murmuro Akashi de manera audible, haciendo sonreír a su invitado. — Es demasiado…―busco las palabras, dudando―…llamativo, infantil y en ocasiones desesperante.

—Yo tampoco lo sé de todo. —Continuo Kuroko con una sonrisa por los calificativos del pelirrojo— Tú sabes que me enamore de Kise después de que se uniera al equipo y que lo dejaras a mi cuidado. —El pelirrojo asintió. — Al inicio me parecía una persona demasiado superficial, que gustaba de estar rodeado de personas por el simple hecho de demostrarles que era superior, y que menos preciaba a las demás. Envidiaba el hecho de que todo le saliera bien sin mucho esfuerzo…

La sonrisa que se mostró en su rostro por lo común inexpresivo fue calificada como la de un _tonto enamorado_ por Akashi, quien escuchaba atento todo aquello. Era consciente de algunos detalles pero nunca estaba de más enterarse de otros.

—…Pero después del partido en el que participamos con el equipo de reserva, poco a poco mi forma de pensar por de él cambio, la sonrisa que me dio cuando me dijo que comenzaba a disfrutar del básquet me atrajo y me sentí feliz también. ―continuo hablando Kuroko recordando aquellos sucesos que eran muy valiosos para él.― Con la convivencia descubrí que era una persona amable, que se divertía jugando básquet y que se esforzaba cada día para derrotar a Aomine, que disfrutaba de la vida en cada momento, intentando ocultar sus penas fingiendo siempre estar feliz. Sentía deseos de apoyarlo en aquellas ocasiones…―su sonrisa se volvió una triste― Su vitalidad natural me atraía y su sonrisa me hacia el día…

—Vuelvo a pensar que si sentías todo aquello y nunca te confesaste por miedo es ridículo. —interrumpió el pelirrojo recordándole lo que muchas veces en el pasado le dijo.

—Siempre estaba rodeado de chicas bonitas y no había mes en el que no escuchara que tenía novia, ya fuera de la secundaria o alguna modelo…—decía Kuroko acomodándose en su lugar. — Por eso siempre guarde mis sentimientos, nunca fue mi intención revelarlos. Además que todo cambio cuando ustedes comenzaron a buscar solo el éxito…—una piedra invisible cayó en los hombros del emperador al recordar aquella etapa de su vida, su etapa rebelde. — No me gusto en lo que se convirtieron ustedes y él, quería que volvieran a ser los mismos…

—Lo se…—aseguro Seijuro. — Pero aun así supuse que cuando termináramos la secundaria irías con él a Kaijo, no a una preparatoria sin reputación por ser nueva…

—Me enamore del estilo de básquet de Seirin y lo vi como una oportunidad para alejarme de él olvidando mis sentimientos amorosos…—aclaro el peli-celeste— Y funciono al inicio, me concentre en el equipo y en mostrarles su error a ustedes… pero el hacerlo también fue un error mío, al no pensar en las consecuencias… Después del torneo Kise-kun comenzó a buscarme para salir a comer algo o simplemente para pasar el tiempo, podía negarme gracias a que Taiga me ayudaba pero todo empeoro en la universidad.

—Ni tú ni yo pensamos que él asistiría a la misma universidad que nosotros. —sonrió el pelirrojo al recordar la sorpresa que sintieron cuando Kise los encontró el primer día de escuela. — Después de todo había otras dos universidades más cerca de él y le habían ofrecido un contrato como profesional…

—…Es por eso mismo que nunca pensé topármelo. —Confeso Tetsuya después de un suspiro. — Creía que todos ellos serían profesionales, mientras que Momoi, tú y yo iríamos a la universidad. El verlo cada día en el campus sin saber cómo zafarme o el escuchar de él por otras personas se volvió un infierno. Todos hablaban de la vida personal del famoso modelo y basquetbolista Kise Ryouta, siempre oyendo quien era su novia, como les iba y cosas así… Intente concentrarme en mis estudios y con ayuda de Himeko podía librarme al inicio de Kise, por alguna razón él no se acercaba a mi cuando estaba con ella.

—Si recuerdo bien, Himeko era tu compañera, ¿cierto? —pregunto el pelirrojo un poco inseguro por no recordar del todo a la chica.

—Si, por accidente ella se dio cuenta de mi amor por Kise, me aconsejo confesarme en varias ocasiones pero yo me negué. —Conto el peli-celeste— Cuando los rumores de que Kise era un mujeriego empeoraron ella cambio de opinión, acepto mi decisión de no confesarme y me dejo en paz con ese asunto…

—El que ella estuviera al tanto de tu secreto los unió en una fuerte amistad, ¿no crees?

—No es lo que piensas. —Tetsuya frunció el ceño ante el tono utilizado de su compañía. — Años atrás te dije que solo éramos amigos.

―Mmm…―expreso el pelirrojo en un tono que dejaba claro que no creía sus palabras.

―En serio.

―Aja…

―…―Kuroko suspiro, con tal de salir de ese tema le contaría al contrario un secreto.―…Ella también estaba enamorada de alguien más y su amor también era imposible.

— ¿Por qué estás seguro de que ese amor no eras tú? —Akashi siempre había pensado que aquella chica llamada Himeko había estado enamorado de Tetsuya, por lo que después de escuchar que sabía la verdad suponía que podría haber cambiado de opinión y querer alejarlo del rubio. — Ella nunca negó ni acepto aquellos rumores que corrían sobre una relación entre ustedes dos, muy diferente a ti que si lo negaste.

—Ella gusta de las chicas. Se acercó a mí porque le gustaba Momoi y yo era su amigo cercano, no obstante Momoi ya tenía una relación con Taiga. Himeko no pensaba interferir en eso y el asunto no avanzo, terminaos siendo cercanos por nuestros secretos. —confeso con un leve sonrojo. — Me lo confeso cuando descubrió mi amor secreto. Y siempre fue su pensar, que mientras entre nosotros estuviera clara nuestra relación no importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

Seijuro no pudo evitar que su rostro expresara su estupefacción por tal descubrimiento, riendo a los pocos segundos después de procesarlo. ¿Él había sido engañado por unos rumores y por una simple chica? Siempre estuvo equivocado en ese asunto y le causaba risa el hecho de que la realidad fuera completamente al revés.

—…Engañaron a todos, incluyéndome, con aquellos rumores de que eran pareja. —Comentó Akashi con una sonrisa divertida.

—Yo se los aclaraba a ustedes cuando me lo preguntaban. —Kuroko se encogió de hombros. — Incluyendo a Kise. Siempre les dije que no había tal cosa entre nosotros y que solo éramos buenos amigos.

Continuaron hablando un rato solamente ellos dos hasta que el pequeño Ryou fue en busca de su papi para mostrarle la gran variedad de dibujos que hizo junto a Murasakibara. Akashi los invito a quedarse a cenar, prometiéndoles llevarlos después a casa y aunque dudaron un poco, al final padre e hijo terminaron aceptando.

Durante la cena, el pelirrojo hablo bastante con el niño, enterándose de la vida de su amigo durante todos esos años por boca del pequeño, quien por presumir, alegar o defender a su papi, revelaba varias cosas, y aunque notaba a su amigo avergonzado por algunos comentarios de su hijo, le notaba feliz y satisfecho con el hecho de ser padre.

—Admito que es un poco sorpresivo…—confeso el pelirrojo ante la mirada confundida de Kuroko, ambos observando como Ryou le contaba a Atsushi sobre algunos dulces de E.U. — Sé que tú y yo tenemos el don de engendrar, pero el saberlo y verlo es diferente.

—Fue difícil al inicio, después de todo no es normal que los hombres salgan embarazados. —Continuo Kuroko. — La verdad es que de no haber sido por Momoi y Taiga, dudo que hubiera podido con ello.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo tenido?

—Apenas empezaba con la universidad y había varias cosas que quería hacer en mi futuro. —Respondió Tetsuya tranquilamente. — Pero no, no me arrepiento… Ryou es lo mejor que hay en mi vida, asimismo he hecho cosas que nunca pensé conocer y que disfruto gracias a él…—sonrió al ver a su hijo haciendo muecas por lo agrio que era el dulce que le dio su viejo compañero.— ¿Tu nunca has pensado en tener un hijo?

Akashi miro a su amigo a la vez que meditaba una respuesta decente ante lo repentino de la pregunta que nunca espero.

—No, nunca lo pensé. —Respondió el pelirrojo de manera sincera. — Te agradezco el que me hayas avisado hace años o en estos momentos estaría arrepintiéndome de no saberlo y tomar las medidas adecuadas. He disfrutado mis años sin la responsabilidad de ser padre.

—Ahora soy yo quien se arrepiente, de no decirte que te hicieras los exámenes para ver si poseías el gen, es probable que Ryou tuviera un primo a estas alturas. —Kuroko rio un poco imaginándose a su compañero con un pequeño.

—Ni lo digas.

 ** _*Pero supongo que debería ir pensándolo…*_** pensó Akashi con cierta felicidad, no mentía al decir que nunca pensó en ello ya que hasta el momento había estado ocupado con su vida laboral y estaba satisfecho con ello, pero al ver ahora a Kuroko con su hijo no le parecía tan mala idea, tal vez había llegado la hora de ir considerándolo.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

 ** _Residencia Kuroko~_**

Cerca de las 8 pm, el lujoso auto del empresario Akashi Seijuro se detenía enfrente de la humilde casa del sexto hombre de la generación milagrosa. Habían pasado una tarde de lo más agradable y aunque los había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa después de tan animada cena, los viajeros se negaron, alegando que al siguiente día debían ir al hospital al ver a los abuelos y era mejor ir desde el hogar de ellos.

El primero en bajar del auto fue Tetsuya, quien en cuanto puso en la acera noto un bulto en las escaleras, al acercarse se sorprendió al ver a un rubio dormido. ¿Qué hacia Kise ahí y a esas horas? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué dormía tan profundamente a las afueras de su casa? Al menos se sentía aliviado y se alegraba de verlo bien, aunque intento no darle muchas vueltas al asunto durante el día, internamente estaba preocupado por si algo le había pasado al aviador.

Se acercó al durmiente mientras escuchaba a Akashi bajar del auto pero sin moverse de la puerta, además alcanzo a escuchar cómo le pedía a su hijo que se quedara en el auto. Al estar junto a Kise le toco el hombro moviéndolo para que despertara.

― ¿Kise-kun? ―llamo dulcemente pero el chico no despertaba. ― Kise-kun despierta por favor… Kise-kun… ¡Hey!...

Llamo más fuerte pero sin resultado nuevamente por lo que no le quedo más que una opción. Usaría la misma técnica que usaba con Ryou cuando el pequeño se negaba a despertar, había una posibilidad del 50% de que funcionara y otro que no. Se la jugaría. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

― ¡Kise Ryouta despierta en este instante o te las veras conmigo!

― ¡Sí, mamá! ―grito el rubio levantándose de golpe de su lugar.

Tanto Akashi como Kuroko no pudieron evitar reír por tal reacción. El peli-celeste esperaba asustarlo cuando grito la advertencia, no el que el más alto reaccionara igual que su pequeño, los genes eran aterradores.

― ¿Kurokocchi? ―dijo desorientado, acoplándose a su entorno después de aquella siesta.― ¡¿Te estuve esperando varias horas?! ―se exalto al notar que el cielo ya había oscurecido de nuevo.

―No sé desde que hora…

― ¡¿Dónde te habías metido que me hiciste esperarte tanto tiempo?! ―interrumpió con un grito.

―Haaa…―exhalo antes de responder o de lo contario el también gritaría― Soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas. ¿Dónde estabas tú? ―Kise enmudeció al percibir un poco de molestia en la voz y mirada del fotógrafo.― Me dejaste plantado en el parque, no te iba a estar esperando por toda la eternidad.

A Tetsuya no le parecía justo que el chico le reclamara, él había llegado puntual al encuentro e incluso le había esperado dos horas. Lo que hiciera después no debía importar. Kise apretó sus puños al no poder negar nada, sintiéndose mal a descubrir que el contrario si estaba enfadado y no lo culpaba, por lo que no tenía derecho a reclamarle.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó agachando la mirada.

Kuroko se froto la cien con una mano, extrañamente se había alterado enfrente de alguien que no era su hijo, Taiga y Satsuki, a quienes les mostraba más de sus reacciones después de tantos años y la gran confianza que existía. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Ryou alzo la voz llamando la atención.

― ¡Papi!

Cuando Kise alzo la mirada para ver al dueño de tan cándida voz, le sorprendió al ver detrás de Tetsuya como el infante bajaba de la puerta trasera del auto con ayuda de un tercero al que conocía de sobra.

―Ryou quédate ahí. ―pidió el padre a su retoño.

― ¿Akashi? ―Pregunto confuso el rubio por la presencia del pelirrojo junto a la familia Kuroko.― ¿Por qué están juntos?

―Fui a visitarlo al recibir una llamada suya esta tarde. ―contesto mientras observaba mejor al piloto.

Cierto nivel de celos creció dentro del aviador por tal respuesta. Mientras que él sufría por su hija y por fallarle al peli-celeste, ¿el contrario se divertía con Akashi? Ejerció más fuerza en sus puños intentando controlar aquel malestar, que no tenía ninguno derecho a sentir.

En el tiempo en que el Kise se mantuvo callado, el chico fantasma noto la palidez en el rostro ajeno, así como las ojeras que aún permanecían debajo de aquellos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban… debido a la oscuridad de la noche no lo noto hasta que lo tuvo un poco más cerca y que las luces de la vía pública se encendieron, verlo en tal estado le preocupo.

― ¿Estas bien? ―la pregunta de Tetsuya lo saco de sus pensamientos.― Tienes pésimo aspecto.

―Estoy bien…―desvió la mirada al ser consciente que su voz sonó rara por tratar de no demostrar su malestar.― Nada de qué preocuparse…―Nada le salía bien ese día; primero su hija, luego el olvidar la cita y al final ni siquiera podía mostrarse decentemente enfrente del chico que amaba.

―Pues no lo parece. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunto esta vez el pelirrojo acercándose con un pequeño oculto detrás de sus pies.

―Vine a buscar a Kurokocchi pero no estaba, me quede esperándole y al final parece que me quede dormido. ―explico con un poco de sequedad el rubio.― No llevo mucho en realidad.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunto nuevamente de manera directa Akashi, sabía que algo le pasaba a su antiguo jugador y lo conocía suficiente para saber que no le diría nada por voluntad propia al peli-celeste.

El piloto guardo silencio un momento, no quería decir nada para no preocupar a otras personas pero aun así quería tener un poco de apoyo de Kuroko.

―Habla. ―ordeno demandantemente el pelirrojo.

―Mi hija está hospitalizada. ―contesto con tardanza y una leve mueca de molestia porque a pesar de los años aun no podía evitar obedecer a su viejo capitán, además de que había pensado si decirlo o no pero al final necesitaba algo de apoyo. ― Por eso no llegue a tiempo a nuestra salida. ―miro fijamente los ojos celeste que estaban dilatados por a sorpresa. ―Siento haberte fallado…

―Eso no importa. ―interrumpió Tetsuya sinceramente preocupado. ― ¿Está bien? ¿Ya la llevaste al médico? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

― Esta en el hospital y se mantiene estable. Necesita un trasplante y en estos momentos estamos esperando los resultados de unos análisis para ver si Yumiko o yo somos compatibles con ella.―contesto las preguntas.

― ¿Tu como etas? ―pregunto Tetsuya tomando inconscientemente su mano para brindarle apoyo.

― Yo no importo por el momento…

― Claro que importas. ―interrumpió haciendo que el corazón del rubio incrementara sus latidos y sintiera un calor en el pecho. ¡Kuroko se preocupaba por él! ― Debes mantenerte fuerte para tu hija y tu esposa…

Ante la mención de su cónyuge, Kise sintió que cualquier ilusión había terminado antes de siquiera empezar.

―…Y no te preocupes por tu hija, estará bien. Te tiene a su lado. ―aseguro el oji-azul cargando a su hijo para que no se ocultara más.

―Si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda…―agrego Akashi dispuesto a apoyar a un viejo amigo.

―Gracias. Aunque por el momento estamos bien. ―aclaro Ryouta, mirando de reojo al hijo de su amado, quien lo veía fijamente.

Les explico un poco mejor la situación a petición de Akashi pero sin entrar a la casa debido a que él se iría de un momento a otro, había pasado todo el día lejos de su hija y necesitaba ver que estaba bien.

― Creo que es mejor que vuelva. ―le dolía decir adiós ya que deseaba permear más tiempo al lado del chico fantasma.― ¿Quieres acompañarme para ver a Yumiko? ―pregunto con la esperanza de alargar el tiempo. ― Ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien antes de que se fueran.

― ¿Eh? ―exclamo Kuroko perplejo por la situación.― No creo que sea bueno…

Kuroko no podía salir de la confusión que sentía, ¿en qué momento él fue tan amigo de aquella mujer? No la odiaba eso era claro, de hecho sentía que le debía pero no por ello deseaba verla. Deseaba negarse pero notaba en la voz y mirada de Kise la necesidad de apoyo. Por su parte, Akashi miro al rubio preguntándose qué tan tonto podía ser.

―Está bien, así puedo presentarte a mi hija aunque sea en este estado. ―insistía Kise.

―…―suspiro con pesadez por aquella mirada de cachorro desamparado del más alto― De acuerdo pero solamente las saludare.

Akashi suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza al oír la aceptación de su amigo. ¿Acaso Kuroko Tetsuya había desarrollado el gusto por el sufrimiento? ¿Se había vuelto masoquista? Conocía la respuesta y era muy simple, Tetsuya no podía negarle nada a Ryouta.

―Suban, les doy un aventón. ―dijo Seijuro señalando su auto, no podía dejar solo al peli-celeste.

Kise pensaba negarse ya que su plan era abordar un auto con Kuroko y de ese modo no contar con la presencia del pelirrojo, sin embargo el contrario no pensaba igual por lo que Kuroko aceptó el ofrecimiento y no dudo en subir con su hijo en brazos. Kuroko trato de mantener una conversación con Akashi sobre su carrera de fotógrafo independiente, plática en la que de vez en cuando Kise interfería.

Ryou notaba que su papi esta algo alterado por lo que se mantenía callado, algo que hacia cuando su padre mantenía alguna charla importante de negocios. Se limitaba a observar al no tan nuevo personaje -ya que lo recordaba del aeropuerto y las fotografías- que se encontraba sentado en el asiento de copiloto, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por aquel hombre al que atrapaba en ocasiones viéndolo y no podía evitar sonreírle, gesto que le era devuelto por el rubio. Se sentía como si mantuvieran alguna complicidad a escondidas de su papi.

Kise no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por aquel chiquillo, a quien le dedicaba una mirada de camaradería como si fuera algo natural, escuchaba atentamente la plática de sus amigos para enterarse de la vida de Kuroko en E.U pero también le sonreía al pequeño

 ** _._**

Al llegar al hospital Akashi se adentró al estacionamiento interno, viendo como tanto Kise como Kuroko bajaban del auto e impidiendo que el pequeño les siguiera. Los niños no eran permitidos del todo en esos lugares, además de que no quería que el pequeño se expusiera.

―Nosotros te esperamos aquí Tetsuya. No te preocupes, que yo cuido del bebé. ―dijo burlón el pelirrojo.

― ¡No soy un bebé! ―se defendió el pequeño Ryou con un puchero al no poder abrir la puerta del auto por el seguro.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―le pregunto en forma de reto al niño.

― Cinco años. ―presumió el menor, incluso enseñando sus deditos para remarcar su edad.

―Ya vez, eres un bebé. ―dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo molestando al pequeño.

― ¡Papá, Sei me está molestando! ―acuso el pequeño Kuroko, señalando al adulto que traía una gran sonrisa por molestarlo.

Tetsuya coloco una mano en su boca para ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba ver al gran Akashi Seijuro pelear y molestar a un menor.

―No le hagas caso, él es el bebé por burlarse de un hermoso niño como tú. ―dijo repentinamente Kise, silenciando el lugar.

Kuroko no supo que decir o que hacer, nunca espero que Ryouta interviniera para defender a su hijo, sintiendo un calor de felicidad inundar su pecho… incluso creyó que podría llorar por ver como su hijo le sonrió agradeciéndole por defenderlo a su otro padre, sin saber que lo era.

―Gracias por el cumplido. ―ironizo el pelirrojo después salir de la sorpresa.

―No hay de qué. ―respondió el piloto con una leve sonrisa, molestando aún más al emperador.

Ryouta reconocía que ni el mismo sabia porque había intervenido en aquella riña sin sentido. Fue un impulso el que lo llevo a apoyar al pequeño mini-Kuroko y del cual no se arrepentía.

―Esta vez te ganaron. ―dijo Kuroko burlándose también del conductor.

Se despidieron momentáneamente de ellos y se adentraron al hospital, subiendo por el elevador hasta el piso donde permanecía la pequeña Sayumi. El primer en entrar al cuarto que exhibía una pequeña placa con el nombre "Kise Sayumi" fue el rubio.

―He regresado. ―anuncio adentrándose.

Kuroko se había quedado estático afuera temeroso de lo que encontraría al cruzar aquella puerta. No quería ver como Yumiko recibía a su esposo con un beso o alguna palabra carnosa que le era correspondida.

―Bienve…

―Adivina quién regreso, Yumiko. ―interrumpí Ryouta a su mujer con una gran sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado.

― ¿Quién? ―pregunto a pelinegra sonriendo por ver a su esposo hacerlo.

― ¿Are? ―El piloto se giró para encontrarse que detrás de él no había nadie.― ¿Dónde…?

El rubio salió nuevamente justo a tiempo para evitar que Kuroko retrocediera por tercera vez para alejarse de aquel lugar.

―Vamos entra…―escuchaba Yumiko a su marido que discutía con alguien que se negaba a entrar.

La risa que se le escapó a la pelinegra por oír a su esposo un poco más feliz de cómo se había ido, desapareció al ver como entraba a la habitación nuevamente jalando de la mano a la persona que nunca pensó volver a ver es pues de años.

―Buenas noches Yumiko-san. Tiempo sin vernos. ―saludo educadamente Tetsuya, ocultando muy bien su incomodidad detrás de su inexpresividad.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En Japón? ―fue lo primero que pudo decir sin ocultar su sorpresa, preocupación y nerviosismo.

― ¿Eh? Ah, mis padres me pidieron que viniera de visita. ―respondió seriamente.

Para los recién llegados fue muy claro que la visita no era bienvenida, por lo que el ambiente se hizo aún más incómodo.

―Ya… Ya veo. ―tartamudeo al comprender que fue su culpa― ¿Necesitas algo en este hospital?

―Yo lo traje para que pudiera saludarte y presentarle a Sayumi, aunque estuviera en esta situación. ―esta vez fue Kise quien respondió, molesto por el comportamiento tan descortés de su esposa.― Recuerda que él ya no estaba cuando ella nació.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. ―respondió cortante la mujer.

―Mira Kurokocchi, ella es mi pequeña. ―el rubio jalo nuevamente al contrario hasta la camilla donde estaba su pequeña.

―Es muy linda. ―comento el peli-celeste con una sonrisa sincera. ― ¿Puedo?

Pidió permiso para tocar la mejilla de la pequeña… para Kuroko el solo hecho de ser hija de su amado significaba que era una parte de él y por tanto la quería.

―Por…

―Sería mejor que no. ―interrumpió la chica impidiendo que su esposo aceptara.― Perdona pero no quisiera que su sueño se interrumpiera, hace un rato que le quitaron el sedante y podría despertar.

― ¿Por qué hicieron eso? Creí que la mantendrían sedada para evitar el dolor…

― Al parecer piensan ponerle otro.

―Yumiko, ¿te sucede algo? ―pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido por la actitud de la chica, no creyendo lo que decía.

―No, nada.

―Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. ―interrumpió Kuroko la pelea unilateral de miradas que mantenía Kise, y es que la chica le desviaba la mirada.― Solamente vine a saludarla Yumiko-san, " _después de tantos años"._ ―Nunca fue su deseo ser la manzana de la discordia amistosa.

Como supuso su llegada no era bienvenida por la mujer, a que para empezar nunca habían congeniado realmente. Kise pensaba que lo habían hecho debido a que tiempo atrás la mujer solo se mostraba interesada en su persona cuando el rubio estaba presente

― ¿Tan pronto? ―se quejó el rubio mirando a su amigo con claros deseos de que no se fuera, algo que molesto a la chica.

―Tengo que cuidar de mi hijo. ―menciono Kuroko de manera tranquila, provocando que la mujer se tensara.― Recuerda que solo acepte porque sería rápido.

―Ryouta…―llamo la atención la ex-modelo―…Si Kuroko-san tiene cosas que hacer déjalo ir. Luego podrás quedar con él.

El aviador se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño por la clara invitación de su esposa para que el contrario se retirara, aun así acepto de mala gana porque Kuroko tenía razón, debía estar con su hijo.

―Nos vemos y espero que su hija se recupere pronto. ―dijo saliendo nuevamente de la habitación después de hacer una reverencia.

Fue tan rápida la partida de Tetsuya que Ryouta no pudo ni siquiera impedirlo. Tras su partida dejo solamente al matrimonio, el cual se inundó en un silencio tenso.

― ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ―pregunto al fin rompiendo el ambiente.

―Pensé que te alegraría su llegada, por eso lo traje. ―respondió Kise en el mismo tono molesto que la contraria.― Se llevaban bien anteriormente. ―le recordó.― Aunque ahora parece que me equivoque. ¿Por qué estas molesta?

―No lo estoy…―mintió―…No lo vuelvas a traer. En estos momentos solo tienes que preocuparte por Sayumi y ninguna otra cosa debería de obtener tu atención. No es como si no pudieras ver de nuevo a Kuroko-san más adelante.

―Lo sé.

Toc, Toc.

Unos golpes a la puerta detuvieron la pelea en murmullos que mantenían, se miraron ambos con reproche una última vez antes de darle permiso a quien llamaba. La persona que entro fue el doctor asignado al caso de su hija por lo que ambos recordaron totalmente la situación ahí y la prioridad.

―Doctor, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Ya están los resultados? ―pregunto inmediatamente Kise.

―Sí, los análisis están listos. ―respondió seriamente e hombre con bata.

― ¿Y bien? ―insistió en saber la chica ante el silencio del doctor.

―Los estudios indican que usted señora, es compatible con su hija. ―informo con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados ahora solo debían hacer el trasplante y toda aquella situación horrorosa quedaría atrás. Yumiko se sentido doblemente agradecida ya que al menos era ella la que donaría su órgano.

―Programaremos la cirugía para dentro de dos días, ya que haremos unos últimos estudios antes de la cirugía…

― ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ―interrumpió Kise preocupado.― ¿Hay algo malo?

―No, solo es protocolo para prevenir cualquier cosa a futuro. ―continúo el doctor.― Y asegurar el bienestar de la pequeña Sayumi…

― ¿Hay probabilidad de que no pueda donar? ―pregunto la mujer angustiada.

―En ocasiones sucede que el trasplante no es viable ya que su órgano es afectado por algo…

― ¿En ese caso podría yo hacerlo sin ser compatible?

―Me temo que no…―respondió el doctor negando con su cabeza.― De hecho, debido al tipo de sangre que posee le es imposible donar algo a su hija. Usted es A, su esposa O mientras que su hija es B…

― ¿A dónde quiere llegar? ―pregunto Kise no entendiendo muy bien.

― Lo que quiero decir que como padre no biológico de la niña y con un tipo de sangre muy diferente no puede donar para ella…

.

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **A-san:** Me alegro que te gustara

* * *

 ** _Yukihana:_** Ok, capitulo nuevo, siento la demora… No soy médico ni mucho menos estudio medicina, por lo que pido disculpas si algunas cosas resulta algo extraño, como en esta última del médico… dudo que uno lo diga de ese modo pero así me gusto como quedo… pido perdón por ser tan egoísta XD

Los Comentarios son bienvenidos.

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	4. Confesión

**Yukihana.** Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero la disfruten.

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

 **Titulo** : Arrepentimientos.

 **Autora:** **Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

 **Resumen:**

Hay un proverbio que dice:

"Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..."

Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida?

 **KiKuro**

 **Géneros** **:** Romántico, Drama

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg

* * *

 **-Capitulo 4 - Confesión -**

* * *

.

― ¿A dónde quiere llegar? ―pregunto Kise no entendiendo muy bien.

― Lo que quiero decir que como padre no bilógico de la niña…—respondía el doctor leyendo los exámenes en sus manos.-—…y con un tipo de sangre muy diferente, no puede donar para ella…

Para el matrimonio fue como si todo sonido desapareciera de aquella habitación, cada uno con un temor solo podía ver como el hombre con bata seguía hablando pero ellos no oían nada. Yumiko se tensó rápidamente pensando que decir pero las palabras morían siquiera las pensaba, por su parte en la mente de Ryouta las palabras del doctor resonaban cual eco...

 ** _*¿Cómo padre no biológico? ¿No es mi hija? ¿No soy su padre?*_** Su mente estaba en caos total, no podía creer lo que había escuchado… no concebía el hecho de no ser el padre biológico de su pequeña, a la cual vio nacer, con la que ha estado viendo sus logros y caídas infantiles, a la que le enseño andar en bici y muchas cosas más. La niña que lo unió a la mujer que tenía al lado.

Recordar aquello hizo que mirara a su esposa, la cual tenía la mirada baja con lágrimas. Ella lloraba y no desmentía lo dicho, lo que le aclaro que el doctor no mentía. ¿Por qué esa mujer lloraba si él era a quien le habían hecho daño? Quería gritarle, exigir explicaciones y reclamarle. La ira estaba creciendo en él pero también un fuerte dolor en su pecho se estaba instalando. Un vacío que nunca había sentido.

 _Algo se perdió. Algo lo consoló. Algo olvido. Algo se revelaba. Algo se rompía. Algo faltaba. Algo se volvía un vacío._

Eran tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar… Perdió tiempo atrás a Kuroko, siendo su único consuelo aquella niña tan hermosa que le ilumino la vida en cuanto soltó su primer llanto al llegar al mundo. Se olvidó de vivir una vida por solo vivir para ella y redimirse con Yumiko por no amarla. Ante la revelación de la verdad escucho como su corazón se rompía y el sentido a su vida faltaba convirtiéndose en un vacío.

—Yumiko…—la mujer se tensó ante el llamado de Kise— Sayumi es mi hija ¿verdad? —pregunto aguantando las ganas de gritarle, las ganas de sacudirle para pedirle una respuesta.— ¿verdad? —repitió con un tono de voz que suplicaba que le respondieran con una afirmación.

—Yo… yo…—tartamudeaba presa del miedo, dolor y tristeza. —…en verdad… Ryouta…

—Los dejare solos. —dijo el doctor con gran vergüenza al momento de alejarse.

Necesitaban privacidad a su parecer. Había cometido un error profesional al mencionar aquello, pero creyó que el padre sabía que la niña no era su hija debido a que según el historial clínico la niña ya había necesitado de dos transfusiones sanguíneas; una al nacer y la otra no hacía más de un año. Supuso que algún medico con anterioridad ya se lo habría dicho, además de que cuando hablo a solas con la madre durante la tarde y la cual a su opinión no parecía capaz de hacer un engaño, nunca menciono nada.

La señora bien podría habérselo mencionado -como muchas otras a las que atendió años atrás-cuando le pregunto por el bienestar de la pequeña, si tenía antecedentes familiares con el mismo padecimiento pero ella no lo hizo.

—Responde Yumiko…—rogo, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Lo siento… lo siento… en verdad lo siento… —una disculpa llena de dolor era lo único que podía decir, con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas. —Ryota, en verdad lo siento… lo siento…—Sujetaba con fuerza el peluche favorito de su hija.

— ¿Quién es el padre? —pregunto esta vez con mayor dolor.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba razones o por lo menos necesitaba un ancla en esos momentos. Algo que fuera real y verdadero.

—Ryouta, yo…

— ¡¿Quién es el padre?! —exclamo dolido.

Yumiko se asustó por el enfado en la voz del rubio, instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos asustada. Cuando Kise enfrento a la chica de frente se mordió el labio inferior al ver en su mirada un gran arrepentimiento, no poda perdonarla, no ahora por lo menos pero necesitaba respuestas por lo que la mantuvo su mirada llena de rencor sobre ella.

Yumiko sollozo, todo había terminado. Seis años viviendo con una gran mentira pero felizmente hermosa, sabía que un día se revelaría pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y de manera tan abrupta. Con grandes esfuerzos intento tranquilizarse, su espo…No, eso no era correcto y se corrigió a sí misma...

…Kise merecía saber la verdad y ella tenía que decírsela. Miro de reojo hacia su pequeña; verla postrada en esa camilla tan frágil, delicada e indefensa le dolía, sin embargo lo que más le dolería era ver la tristeza y las lágrimas de su hija cuando despertara al no ver a sus dos padres juntos. Porque era consciente que todo terminaría, y había sido su culpa.

Armándose de valor regreso su mirada al rubio que parecía morir, sintiendo un gran dolor dentro de su pecho por lastimar a quien amaba… Se permitió por unos segundos una luz de esperanza. Qué tal si contaba todo, ¿se podría arreglar? ¿Podrían seguir siendo felices los tres juntos? ¿Ryouta podría perdonarla si era por el bien de su hija? Y de nuevo la verdad la golpeo, Sayumi no era su hija de él. Eso solo significa que no, ya no había un _"los tres"…_ Lo sabía, independientemente de que Kise se enterara de lo de Sayumi, sabía que nada sería igual desde que vio de regreso a Kuroko…

— ¡Te estoy ha…!

—Vayamos a otro lado. —Interrumpió el grito de Kise— No quiero contarte todo delante de ella, por favor.

La pelinegra se secó las lágrimas recuperando su compostura, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía debía aparentar y lo lograba gracias a sus dones de actuación. Se acercó a su hija, dándole un leve beso en la frente.

— Vamos. —ordeno el rubio.

Yumiko se encamino a la entrada de la habitación, sin embargo se detuvo unos segundos al ver al rubio estático a los pies de la camilla y luego salir en busca de una enfermera, a quien le pediría estar al pendiente de su pequeña en lo que ella arreglaba algunas cosas importantes.

Kise miraba a la que por seis años creyó su hija, debatiéndose como debía ahora de pensar y actuar con ella. No encontrando respuesta, miro su hija por última vez antes de salir siguiendo a su esposa, quien encontró hablando con una de las encargadas de Sayumi.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto la pelinegra.

—Hay un café con cuartos privados cerca de aquí. —respondió el rubio sin verla a la cara y comenzando a caminar.

Al llegar al lugar les fue dado un lugar privado y fueron atendidos por una de las camareras que los reconoció como antiguos modelos, aunque se abstuvo de decir algo fuera de su rol de trabajo debido al ambiente tan sofocante que rodeaba a los clientes.

— ¿Q… qué desean tomar? —pregunto la chica sintiendo enormes ganas de salir huyendo del lugar.

—Un café. —pidió la mujer.

—Un expreso. —respondió el chico.

La empleada se alejó rápidamente para minutos después regresar con el pedido y no querer regresar con ellos. El matrimonio no hablo durante unos minutos, siendo la mujer que miraba el mantel como si fuera una gran joya con tal de evitar la inquisidora mirada dorada. Suspiro armándose de valor una vez más, no podían tardar porque debía volver con su hija, levanto la mirada y la fijo en los contrarios, quienes reflejaban el gran dolor que sentía el dueño.

—El padre de Sayumi… es… Ryota, yo…

— ¿Quién es? —interrumpió el rubio, no necesitaba más disculpas de la chica.

— Shōgo Haizaki…—confeso Yumiko, conteniendo las lágrimas que le provoco escuchar el tono de voz del alegre rubio, que ahora solo era frio, dolido y rencoroso.

El rubio agrando los ojos sorprendido ante la respuesta, ¿Shōgo Haizaki? Sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, sentía que el mundo se movía de manera rápida y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía. Nunca espero escuchar aquel nombre después de años. ¿Yumiko hablaba en serio? Hacía años que no veía ni siquiera al mencionado. ¿Cómo es que ellos terminaron juntos?

—Pero él…—las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, quería preguntar pero no sabía cómo empezar. — Él y tu… Nosotros…

—Cuando tú me invitaste a salir y acepte, es porque realmente me gustabas. Estaba feliz por estar contigo ya que tú eras mi amor secreto cuando trabajamos como modelos juntos. —interrumpió la mujer contando lo sucedido en el pasado, quería dejar todo claro ahora que ya lo había perdido. — Eras el más popular de los modelos en aquella época y yo me sentía muy atraída hacia ti, como nunca me sentí con ningún otro. Jamás pensé que tú me invitarías a salir, por lo que la felicidad me inundo y me cegué. Me encapriche en mi deseo de que nuestra relación funcionara…

Kise se mantenía callado, dispuesto a escucharla y conteniendo la risa sarcástica que amenazaba con soltar al escuchar las palabras de su mujer. Ya no creía nada de ella, mucho menos las partes en que decía quererlo.

—…aunque no duro mucho. —suspiro. — Con el tiempo me di cuenta de algo, la razón por la que me invitaste a salir en realidad. Era solo un reemplazo de Kuroko, ¿cierto? —el rubio desvió la mirada. Ella sonrió de manera sarcástica al no obtener respuesta aunque no la necesitaba en realidad— Lo note rápidamente, a los poco días de cuando nos presentaste. Tus ojos solo tenían en la mira a Kuroko cuando estaba alrededor. No importaba con quien estuviera él porque siempre lo mirabas sin importarte con quien hablaras tú. Al principio realmente me sorprendió saber que amabas a otro chico. ¡Me negaba a creerlo! Pero al aceptarlo me moleste al pensar que me habías utilizado para fingir que eras heterosexual y solamente era utilizada. Que era un reemplazo que habías tomado cuando negabas de tus sentimientos inconscientemente…

— ¿Y por eso me has tenido engañado tantos años? —sabía que su proceder en el pasado no fue correcto pero no lo consideraba suficiente para el engaño de años.

—No. No es así. —Aclaro la pelinegra. — Ya te dije que cuando lo descubrí me dolió, pensé reclamarte, pero al final no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no rompiste conmigo sabiendo la verdad?

—Te amaba y vi un futuro para nosotros al notar que tú en aquella época ni sabias sobre tus propios sentimientos. Me aproveche de ello para intentar conquistarte, trate de que me vieras como una mejor opción que a él, conmigo tendrías un futuro, una familia. Por eso me acerque a él, para que nos vieras juntos y nos compararas, vieras las ventajas que yo podía darte y las desventajas que tendrías a su lado. Solo quería que me amaras en su lugar, es por eso que también me entregue a ti sin pensarlo mucho, creía que eso me daría una ventaja mayor. —Sonrió tristemente— Y al menos funciono, nuestra relación fue la más larga que habías mantenido en tu época universitaria.

—Eso fue…

—Lo sé. —continuo ella. — Inesperadamente eras demasiado responsable en muchos aspectos. Te sentías responsable de mí y de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, algo innecesario ya que fue mi decisión hacerlo. Eras un idiota después de todo y no has cambiado en nada Ryo…—negó con la cabeza— Kise-kun~

El rubio hizo una leve mueca al escuchar su apellido con el mismo tono con el que la chica acostumbraba decirlo cuando recién empezaban; era tan extraño volver a escuchar su apellido por aquella boca que después de algunos meses de noviazgo comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre.

— ¿Recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en que parecía evitarte un poco? —Yumiko prefirió continuar con la historia y dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, los cuales no parecían tener efecto en el contrario. Kise asintió. — Fue cuando me di cuenta y me debatía sobre lo que debía hacer. Por esa razón no dije nada y me aleje…

El rubio no dijo nada, apretaba sus manos en puño con fuerza, queriendo que todo el dolor emocional se convirtiera en físico, de ese modo al menos podría curarlo después.

—…Al momento de alejarme de ti para pensarlo fue cuando misteriosamente Haizaki se acercó a mí. Al principio solo lo vi como un idiota que quería ligar conmigo. Estaba molesta contigo por lo que no vi problema con desquitarme un poco con él, le aclare que solo seria para pasar el rato ya que tenía pareja. Salí con él por algunos días que bastaron para que él se diera cuenta con _ese don misterioso que tenía para leer mis emociones_ que algo ocurría con mi relación. —Yumiko comenzó a derramar nuevas lágrimas. — Con mi alejamiento quería también que me buscaras, que me tomaras en cuenta pero en vez de eso te refugiaste en Kuroko, lo buscabas más y sentía que te perdía. En mi momento de vulnerabilidad Haizaki se mostró comprensible, cariñoso y amoroso conmigo, simplemente dijo: _"Puedo hacer que te olvides de él"…—_ guardo un poco de silencio al recordar aquello. Recordar cómo había iniciado su hermosa mentira de 6 años era doloroso— Después de ello paso lo tenía que pasar: mi deshonra. Me entregue a él y me sentí atraída por él por lo que no termino ahí. Es probable que me enamorara de él… la verdad jamás aclare muy bien lo que sentí por Haizaki.

— ¿Entonces porque no terminar conmigo?

—No aclare nada porque en esos días repentinamente te pegaste a mí de repente, no sabía si sentirme feliz porque por fin me veías. Me pedias salir a citas más seguido, me dabas más besos, estabas más atento a mí y teníamos relaciones más seguido. Me arrepentía de mi aventura al pensar que tú podrías haber llegado a amarme. —respondió la pelinegra, y la información atrajo recuerdos al rubio. — Sin embargo después me entere que comenzaban a oírse rumores de Kuroko con una chica; y eso me aclaro que nuevamente me utilizabas inconscientemente para no sufrir por no tener su atención. —El piloto no agrego nada— Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, iba a romper lo nuestro y dejarte libre, porque sabía perfectamente quien era el padre. A pesar de haber estado varias veces contigo, algo en mi interior me decía que Haizaki era el padre de mi bebé. Además que antes de que me buscaras de nuevo, había estado varias veces con ese estúpido.

— ¿Y si lo sabias porque mentirme a mí? —pregunto el rubio mirándola fijamente— ¿Por qué no decirle a ese…?

— ¡Se lo dije! —Yumiko alzo la voz— Primero le propuse formalizar algo pero él se negó ya que estaba conforme con la situación. Después de un rato rogándole se lo confesé, le dije que esperaba un hijo suyo… pero el malnacido solo se rio al momento de decirme que no se haría responsable, que yo solo había sido un juego para él y buscara como arreglar mi error. Que en lo nuestro nada fue por casualidad, todo fue por una venganza. Desde el inicio todo fue planeado, no había don para saber cómo me sentía, nos observaba todo el tiempo para saber que sucedía en nuestra relación y buscar un momento para comenzar su plan. Ese fue cuando me distancie de ti, al hacer eso le di la oportunidad de conseguir su venganza…

— ¿Venganza? —Kise temía escuchar la respuesta.

—Todo fue por tu culpa. —Acuso la pelinegra. — Él dijo que el que te engañara y que me acostara en repetidas ocasiones con él, solo fue una manera de vengarse. De regresarte el favor de la secundaria y la preparatoria. Que tú le quitaste demasiadas cosas y ahora él te quitaba lo que amabas. —Rio con ironía. — El muy idiota creía que tú me amabas y que al enterarte sufrirías…

— ¿Qué paso con él? —pregunto Kise molesto, quería ir a buscar al bastardo para golpearlo. Darle una lección.

Yumiko sintió nuevamente el dolor pasado y el remordimiento de su engaño. Recodar aquello era doloroso, demasiado, había sido utilizado varias veces en aquel tiempo por personas que amo. Las lágrimas fluyeron aún más por sus mejillas.

—Cumplió su palabra y me abandono a mi suerte. —respondió ella. — El miedo, dolor y muchas cosas me inundaron, el idiota me había utilizado peor que tú. No sabía qué hacer con una responsabilidad así y sola. Era joven e idiota como cualquier otra a esa edad y simplemente me quedaba una opción segura; tu…—Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

Kise ahogo un gruñido por saberse utilizado y engañado solo porque el verdadero responsable de todo aquello no quiso asumir su papel. Había vivido años preocupándose y regañándose por engañar aunque fuera en pensamiento a Yumiko, ahora no sabía quién era más cruel; él por pedirle ser su novia sin realmente amarla y siempre pensar en otra persona, además de que eso continuo aun estando casados, o fue ella al engañarlo e ilusionarlo de que era padre durante años, donde le prometió nunca mentirle el día que se casaron.

—…Con…—dudo si continuar al no oír comentario alguno del rubio—…Con el tiempo me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido al engañarte, a ti, un inocente que nunca me lastimo siendo consciente, todo por mi miedo y desesperación al tener que enfrentarme sola a un error que cometí por mi estupidez. Era cruel de mi parte atarte a mí de esa manera siendo que tú amabas a alguien más, sabía que era la mala pero estaba aterrada. Me arrepentí de mentirte de que seriamos padres a los pocos días, sin embargo fue cuando Kuroko se fue y yo pensé ingenuamente que era alguna señal de que debíamos permanecer juntos. —la chica se limpió con un pañuelo el rostro, sus ojos estaban empapados y sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. — Cada día que te veía emocionado por el embarazo me sentía la peor persona, en varias ocasiones pensé contarte la verdad antes de que todo empeorara y para que fueras tras él… pe… pero el tiempo paso y el día en que Sayumi nació, vi tu rostro lleno de felicidad. Me agradeciste mientras la sostenías entre tus manos, vivir ese momento me lo impidió. Me decía a mí misma que tal vez no todo resulto mal, quise engañarme a mí misma sobre que éramos una familia feliz y no había necesidad de decir la verdad. Los años pasaron y verte tan alegre al lado de Sayumi hacía que mis dudas se fueran; sabía que estaba mal pero con el tiempo mi amor por ti se volvió más fuerte…

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste…?!

—…Pensé decirte la verdad cuando Sayumi creciera…—Yumiko ignoro el murmullo del contrario, temiendo escuchar las palabras de reproche y odio que estaba segura le serian dirigidas en cuanto acabara de habar.

— Yumiko…

— ¡Por favor no lo digas! ¡No digas nada Kise! Me odias. Lo sé. Pero por favor no me lo digas, no podría soportar oíslo de tu propia boca. —Lo interrumpió la chica con desesperación, con las manos en puño y conteniendo las lágrimas. — Todo es culpa mía. Sobre Sayumi, sé que no estoy para pedirte algo pero por favor no la odies… Ella es inocente… si aun después de esto quieres verla no te impediré que la visites… Eres su padre, para ella lo eres…—levanto la mirada al no oír nada del contrario referente a la pequeña.

—No podría odiarla aunque quisiera…—murmuro Kise después de unos segundos— Sobre Kuroko…

—Perdón por ocultarte todo…—repitió— ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te dijo algo?

—No he tenido tiempo…—respondió extrañado el rubio por la repentina pregunta.

Por alguna razón que no entendía, las ganas de gritarle y/o reclamarle se habían ido. Su cerebro había decidido desconectarse, para solo escuchar y contestar a lo más básico. Quería meditar las cosas, aunque no fuera lo suyo el comportarse de ese modo… fue de ese modo que el fuera de lugar y fugaz pensamiento de que había madurado paso por su mente.

—Entiendo…—murmuro ella, levantándose de la mesa de manera rápida— Es hora de que me vaya, Sayumi no puede estar sola. Lo lamento en verdad…—hizo una reverencia de 90°— También quisiera que no dudaras de que me enamore de ti, aunque eso ya no es importante ahora, supongo. —dicho eso se retiró dejándolo solo…

 ** _::::_**

 ** _::::_**

 ** _Propiedad Kuroko~_**

Después de haber dejado el hospital, padre e hijo fueron llevados a su casa de nuevo por Akashi, quien no le cuestiono nada, se había limitado a seguir charlando y burlándose de Ryou. Tetsuya había agradecido el que no se tocara el tema, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar ver a Yumiko después de unos años, el verla a ella y a Kise junto a su pequeña era algo que no quería ver desde que había decidido regresar a Japón.

Al llegar a su casa el pelirrojo paso un rato más con ellos y de ese modo pudo posponer su sufrimiento. Siempre fue consciente que aquella mujer nunca lo quiso cerca de Kise, lo había dejado muy en caro durante su época en la universidad, para ella su sola presencia era un error, razón por la que prefería no estar junto al rubio y la pelinegra. Aun a pesar de todo aquello, lo único que podía hacer era rezar por la pequeña, pedía que Sayumi se repusiera pronto y de ese modo volvieran a ser la familia feliz que en alguna llamada de Aomine a Momoi describió.

Alejo los pensamientos de aquella familia de su mente al escuchar como caía algún objeto detrás de él, centrándose de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento con la luz de su vida. No debía pensar en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, una vez que regresaran a E.U. todo aquello quedaría nuevamente atrás, volverían a sus vidas normales lejos de Kise.

— ¡Ryou! —grito cansado.

Había estado persiguiendo a su hijo por toda la casa desde hace más de media hora que ya no podía más, su pequeño se negaba a cumplir lo ordenado y huía de él cuando intentaba atraparlo. Al inicio fue divertido, era como jugar y pensó que al final el pequeño obedecería una vez estuviera satisfecho pero resulto que después de media hora ni estuvo satisfecho, ni obedeció el pedido.

— ¡No quiero! —grito en respuesta el menor escondido debajo de la mesa de la sala, lugar que gracias a su complexión podía ocupar.

—Te tienes que bañar. —ordeno por centésima.

—No, no me gustan los baños. —se quejaba el pequeño.

El mayor se acercó al lugar y jalándolo de sus piernitas quiso hacerlo salir de su escondite, pero el pequeño se aferraba con las manos a la alfombra, gritando su negativa a tomar un baño como si su vida dependiera de ello. En ocasiones así, Tetsuya se preguntaba de donde había salido esa obstinación y aunque quiso adjudicársela a los genes de parte del rubio, Satsuki se había encargado de desmentirlo, diciendo que eran de sí mismo.

El forcejeo que mantenían se detuvo cuando escucharon unos ladridos de parte del perro de la familia, el cual se había acercado llamando así la atención. Padre e hijo se quedaron quietos viendo a gran perro en que se había convertido Nigou, quien mantenía la lengua de fuera.

— ¡Me bañare con Nigou! —dijo el pequeño.

Acompañando su condición, Ryou mostro a su padre la mejor expresión de su repertorio; su rostro angelical, ojitos brillosos conteniendo el llanto como s fuera un cachorrito hambriento junto con un tierno puchero y las manos en posición de ruego.

— ¡No! ¡Te bañaras solo! —Exclamo Tetsuya cruzándose de brazos evitando mirar firmemente a su hijo, quien aumento su ternura. — He dicho que no…—cada vez le costaba aún más negarse—…Si se bañan juntos… juntos dejan un desastre en la tina… por eso…

—Papi, por favor…—su voz fue casi una súplica y se aferró a las piernas de su padre, que se había levantado para no verlo directamente.

—Ryou…—contra sus propios deseos bajo la mirada al sentir como jalaban sus pantalones—…Esta bi...

 _Ding Dong_

Tetsuya agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía, cuando el sonido del timbre se hizo presente y evito que sucumbiera a los deseos de su retoño. Ambos peli celestes voltearon hacia la puerta y después se miraron preguntándose mudamente quien seria a esas horas de la noche, hasta que por la mente del mayor paso el encargo que habían hecho para la cena.

—Cuando regrese, te quiero metido en la tina. —Le ordeno a su hijo mientras se alejaba para abrir la puerta— ¿Quién? —pregunto cómo precaución mas no recibió respuesta.

Abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con el repartidor de comida, quien le sonreía mostrando entre sus manos el encargo. Abrió en su totalidad la puerta y rápidamente tomo la pizza que había pedido. Mientras pagaba comenzaba a replantearse el no saber cocinar, como siempre el que cocinaba era Kagami nunca se preocupó en aprender o incluso cuando el pelirrojo debía salir a un viaje y a sabiendas del peligro que corrían con Momoi, preferían encargar algo a algún restaurante… pero ahora que se encontraban solo con su hijo **_*¿quizás debería aprender?...*_**

El repartidor le agradeció la generosa propina y se marchó, Kuroko abrió la caja para ver el interior disfrutando del aroma… **_*…No, se ve mucho trabajo cocinar.*_** Dio media vuelta y justo cuando iba a cerrar sintió una extraña sensación. Se sentía observado…

Dejo la pizza en el mueble cerca de la puerta y se asomó viendo en todas las dirección, se detuvo hasta que sus ojos notaron algo rubio sobresaliendo de las bardas que rodeaban su casa. Centro su mirada en ese lugar intentando adivinar quién era, pero no necesito mucho tiempo porque reconocería en cualquier momento aquella cabeza desde cualquier ángulo. Se trataba de Kise, ¿qué hacia fuera de su casa? ¿No se suponía que debía estar en el hospital? Dudo unos segundos si acercarse o no, sin embargo al final lo hizo, encontrando del otro lado de la barda al rubio recargado en la barda con el rostro hacia abajo.

— ¿Kise-kun? —intento llamar la atención, pero el contrario no le hizo caso. — Kise-kun…—llamo más fuerte pero ni aun así obtuvo respuesta.

El pensamiento fugaz de que algo malo sucediera con la pequeña lo estremeció, por lo que con más seguridad y sin importare nada, tomo entre sus manos el rostro del mas alto. Se veía peor de como lo había dejado en el hospital, se encontraba en un estado de shock y por más que le hablo el contrario no le contesto, apenas si logro que volteara a verlo pero en aquellos ojos dorados no había rastro de ningún sentimiento…

No sabiendo que más hacer, lo tomo de la mano y jalo, guiándolo hacia el interior de la casa su amigo se veía terrible, temía que algo malo ocurriera. Poco importaba que hacia ahí o como había llegado, lo principal era ponerlo en un lugar seguro y hacerlo reaccionar, así como también verificar que la pequeña Sayumi estuviera bien. Kise no respondía a nada y solo se dejaba hacer.

Al entrar pensó en dejarlo en un sillón en la sala pero no lo hizo al ver que su hijo aún seguía debajo de la mesa jugando con el perro, aunque cuando los notaron el pequeño se quedó viendo fijamente al recién llegado.

— ¿Papi? —se hizo presente la pequeña vocecita de su hijo.

—Vete a bañar Ryou, y no quiero perseguirte por la casa porque tenemos invitados así que se obediente. —ordeno de nuevo pero con voz más seria.

El pequeño se percató del cambio en la voz por lo que entendió que su padre hablaba más enserio y que en ese momento sucedía algo malo con la persona que su padre traía de la mano. Asintió y se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño, siendo seguido por Nigou. Por la mente del pequeño pasaba el estado en el que se encontraba aquel hombre que conoció por la tarde y el cómo estaba ahora, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta sin saber porque no le gusto la inexpresividad del rubio alegre de la tarde ** _. *¿Se sentiría mal como el abuelito? ¿Por eso fuimos al hospital?*_** Se preguntaba mientras abría la puerta del baño y se adentraba para tomar una ducha.

Tetsuya no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que al final su hijo se bañara con Nigou, eso era mejor a que estuviera negándose en ese momento en el que no sabía cómo proceder con un rubio ausente. Salió de aquel pensamiento al ver como Kise cayo de rodillas al suelo, parecía que había llegado al límite. Alcanzo a agarrarlo para que no cayera por completo y con dificultad lo ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente, siendo su soporte para mantenerse así.

Por el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio, Kuroko sabía que no le haría caso hasta mañana por lo que con dificultad lo ayudo a subir por las escaleras para dejarlo en la habitación de invitados para que descansara, y era mejor tenerlo vigilado. Al llegar a la habitación incluso lo tuvo que ayudar a acostarse, aunque en realidad solo lo dejo caer, le quito los zapatos con los que incluso había entrado a la casa y le puso una cobija encima. Le rompía el alma verlo en ese estado, y dejándose guiar por su instinto en esa ocasión, se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente mientras lo arropaba.

A nadie le gusta ver que la persona que se ama y por la cual se han hecho sacrificios, este sufriendo.

—Duerme. —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta para dejarlo descansar.

Al salir de la habitación suspiro cansado, ¿qué había pasado para que la situación se tornara así? Se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar el teléfono celular y luego a la sala en busca de la guía telefónica, en donde busco el teléfono del hospital al que fueron esa tarde. Se sentía muy nervioso escuchando los timbres de la llamada. Tartamudeo un poco cuando una enfermera contesto y él tuvo que dar los datos necesarios para que le informaran el estado de la pequeña Sayumi.

Un gran alivio lo invadió cuando escucho a la mujer decir que la pequeña se encontraba bien y que en esos momentos su madre estaba con ella. Eso significaba que ambas estaban bien, lo que le hacía preguntarse que había alterado a Kise de ese modo. Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá mientras intentaba pensar en las razones de que en esos momentos -en los que sabía que todo estaba bien-, su corazón no dejara de latir por la cercanía que había tenido con su viejo amor.

Después de un rato el pequeño Ryou había terminado su baño saliendo a buscar a su padre envuelto en una toalla que lo cubría casi por completo. Lo encontró en la cocina hablando por teléfono con alguien y preparando un poco de jugo mientas que en el microondas se recalentaba la pizza que se suponía debían haber comido antes. Miro alrededor en busca del rubio pero no lo encontró y sintió cierto deseo de al menos haberlo saludado, había pensado averiguar quién era en esa ocasión y por qué su padre parecía más feliz en la foto con él que con otros compañeros. Por cómo se trataron en la tarde pensaba que el rubio le respondería.

—Ya termine. —le anuncio a su papá.

—Espera…—le pidió a la persona del otro lado de la línea y luego se dirigió a su hijo. — Está bien…—Tetsuya cubrió con una mano la parte baja del celular. — ¿Crees que puedas vestirte tu solo?

Se encontraba hablando con Akashi sobre lo sucedido con Kise y pensaba llamarle después a Kagami para ponerlo al tanto, aun así primero debía ayudar a su pequeño sin embargo sonrió cuando su pequeño le respondió con alegría.

—Sí. Yo me pongo la pijama. —respondió con cierto orgullo.

—En ese caso tu ropa esta en el cuarto, vístete allá y trae la toalla, yo te secare el cabello. —El mayor iba a regresar a la llamada cuando vio a su hijo marcharse y recordó algo. — No hagas tanto ruido porque la visita está dormida.

Los ojitos dorados del menor brillaron con emoción al oír a su padre decirle que la visita aún seguía en la casa, por lo que acelero el paso hacia arriba.

— ¡Sí! —grito a mitad de la escalera.

— ¡Ryou! —Regaño el mayor pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Regreso a hablar con el pelirrojo cuando escucho ruido en el cuarto de baño, hablando aun con Akashi ingreso al baño justo en el momento en que Nigou se sacudió para quitarse el exceso de agua. Todo el cuarto quedo salpicado por el agua y con algunos pelos de perro al igual que él. Era por eso que no le gustaba que se bañaran juntos. Mala suerte la suya.

Ryou se vistió rápidamente y con tiempo de sobra por su rapidez, aprovecho para salir a buscar al invitado. Comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones en su busca pero no lo encontró y estaba por rendirse cuando se topó con la habitación que su padre le había dicho que era de invitados cuando le enseño la casa, se dio un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano por no buscar ahí primero.

Abrió en silencio la puerta, asomándose con curiosidad al interior de la habitación. Gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana no tuvo necesidad de encender la luz y pudo ver al rubio durmiendo en la cama, se acercó a él con cautela para no despertarlo. Hizo un puchero al ver el camino que dejan las lágrimas al recorrer las mejillas… El amigo de su padre había llorado… Limpio las mejillas con cuidado con la toalla que traía en hombros, y antes de salir le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, su papi hacia eso para animarlo cuando estaba triste por lo que pensó que tal vez ayudaría al mayor. Ya sería mañana cuando le preguntara sobre su curiosidad.

 ** _:::_**

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido de aquella cafetería y caminar sin rumbo, había intentado llamar a su viejo sempai Kasamatsu pero la llamada fue dirigida directamente al buzón de voz, pensó en ir con Aomine pero recordó que tenía un encuentro de básquet con su equipo en Kyoto y no llegaría hasta la noche, razón por la que mientras esperaba a que llegara la noche comenzó a caminar. En algún momento de aquella caminata todo se volvió negro y oscuro, sintiéndose vacío.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Lo que le pasaba era el karma? ¿Dónde, cómo o quien le daría las respuestas a todo eso? No lo sabía.

Sentía que se ahogaba en un lago lleno de fango del cual no podía escapar por más que lo intentara, y que con cada movimiento que hacía para intentar salir de ahí se hundía aún más, de repente se sintió libre y toda la presión de su cuerpo se había alejado. Se había dejado llevar por la sensación y había permitido que su cuerpo descansara, aun así percibió que era abrazado por algún calor reconfortante.

Cuando su mente pudo enfocarse un poco en su alrededor de nuevo, no supo si era un sueño o solo producto de su imaginación, pero vio a Kurokocchi, quien lo arropaba en una cama que él no recordaba y luego le daba un beso en la frente. No importaba si era un sueño o ilusión pero al menos eso le ayudo a conciliar el sueño.

 ** _._**

Abrió sus ojos dorados con pesadez, su cuerpo se encontraba entumido y su cabeza le dolía. Rodo en la cama para dar la vuelta, observando su alrededor. No reconocía el lugar así como tampoco el cómo llego allí. Los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido lo atacaron cuando intento levantarse, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama, llorando para exteriorizar su dolor pero ahogando todo sonido con la almohada más cercana. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto. Se sentía solo, traicionado pero lo peor es que estaba más enojado con él mismo que con Yumiko. El dolor en su pecho lo desgarraba y lo quemaba…

Pero con todo aquello, el dolor más grande que sentía en esos momentos era saber que Sayumi no era su hija, aquella dulce niña que había criado y amado durante 6 años no era parte de él. Siguió llorando en silencio, sin consuelo alguno. De algún modo en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo separado que se encontraba de sus amigos, se había alejado de ellos para centrarse en su familia… pero principalmente fue porque se sentía mal con Yumiko, ya que nadie de su círculo de amistad la quería mucho y aunque no la trataban mal, evitaban sutilmente convivir con ella.

Todo lo que había hecho en el pasado por Yumiko y Sayumi, ahora carecía de sentido…

En esos momentos se arrepentía siquiera haber conocido a aquella modelo. Se arrepentía de pedirle salir y mantener intimidad con ella. Se arrepentía de ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de su amor por Kuroko. Se arrepentía de haber aceptado casarse con ella, podría haber cuidado de esa niña sin unirse a su madre. Se arrepentía por su cobardía al no haber detenido en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto a su único amor. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas…

Después de un rato de estar así, escucho ruido proveniente de afuera del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Prefiriendo centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo que lo hacía sufrir, dejo a un lado su llanto, sentándose con dificultad en la cama y metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su celular, lo encontró apagado y, con un poco de fastidio lo prendió para observar la hora y día. Le parecía que había estado inconsciente un día entero, y en una casa desconocida. Tal vez no había sido un día pero sí bastantes horas que no tenía registradas en su mente. Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

Se levantó de la cama con esfuerzo ante el cansancio, miro detalladamente la habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ahora en verdad le daba curiosidad. Respirando profundamente para calmarse y con el antebrazo de su playera se limpió las lágrimas, se acercó sin hacer ruido al mueble más cercano observando donde las fotos que había ahí. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, era una foto de secundaria de Kuroko.

¿Estaba en la casa de Kuroko? ¿Cómo llego justamente con él? ¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo que no recordaba? Dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, el pasillo estaba a oscuras y con suerte pudo encontrar las escaleras, pero antes de bajar el último escalón algunos murmullos lo detuvieron, obligándole solamente a escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Le dirás? —preguntó una voz que reconoció como de la de Kagami.

—No…—escuchó la voz de Kuroko.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí el pelirrojo? Nadie le había dicho que él había regresado a Japón. Se atrevió a bajar por completo y acercarse a donde escuchaba las voces. Más no se atrevió a entrar a la cocina al escuchar la voz que identificó como la de Momoi.

—Tetsu, tu sabes muy bien lo que pienso sobre esto.

—Satsuki…—intento interrumpir Kagami pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, seguramente por la mirada de la mujer.

—…No me he metido anteriormente porque es tu decisión pero sabes bien que si hubiera sido por mí, él sabría todo para bien o para mal. —continuo la chica, ignorando a su esposo. — Era su elección hacer lo que él creía correcto… No, me equivoco… Era elección de ustedes dos. Era una situación que debían hablar, debatir y acordar entre los dos…

Kise se sentía intrigado sobre aquello y el porqué, hablaban a esas horas de la madrugada como si estuvieran discutiendo un asunto de máximo secreto, un secreto de estado. **_*¿Sobre qué hablan?*_** Se preguntaba constantemente el rubio.

—Lo sé, pero eso ya no puede ser. Yo hice lo que creí en aquel tiempo lo correcto…

—Y yo también pienso que no estuvo tan mal tu elección. —lo apoyo Kagami.

—Tai…

—Satsuki, debes entender tu que Tetsu tomo su elección en ese entonces al igual que él, y ya no podemos cambiar eso. —menciono el pelirrojo.

—Pero aun tiene una oportunidad de decirle…

—Pero la misma razón me detiene…—interrumpió nuevamente el peli celeste— Él tiene una familia formada; una hermosa niña, una esposa que lo ama, no quiero arruinar su felicidad con algo del pasado. Hemos estado bien hasta ahora, no hay necesidad de que se entere…

— ¿Entonces porque se ve tan mal? —le interrumpió la pelirosa.

—No lo sé. Llame al hospital para saber del estado de su hija pero me dijeron que estaba bien ero que no podían darme más detalles por no ser familia. —respondió Kuroko suspirando después— Pero no creo que haya pasado nada malo con su hija, porque entonces se hubiera roto.

— Tetsu, sabes que te quiero mucho pero él tiene el derecho de saber la verdad. —opino Satsuki— Y más ahora que necesita al menos una razón más para sobrellevar la situación de su hija… Necesitará un soporte…

—Esta Yumiko…—alego Taiga.

—Pero ella no es su hija. No es lo mismo…—contraataco la chica.

Kise cada vez entendía menos, ¿qué tenía que ver él con esa conversación? ¿Qué es lo que debía saber a opinión de Momoi pero los otros dos se negaban? ¿Qué otros secretos existían y él ni enterado estaba? Se sentía aún más traicionado e ingenuo.

—Lo sé pero…—la voz se le quebró— Tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo?

—A su reacción. En como lo afectara con su familia. —Respondió Kuroko dejando salir una que otro lagrima— Satsuki, no quiero romper la felicidad de Kise, no por mis temores.

—Qué alivio. —dijo la mujer, desconcertando a sus acompañantes.

— ¿Alivio? —dijeron los hombres.

—Pensé que en tu mentecilla era probable que temieras que Ki-chan te lo quitaría, pensaba hacerte entender que por muy alocado y que siempre actuara sin pensar, él no sería capaza de hacerlo.

—Lo se…—respondió Kuroko sonriendo muy leve. — Pero siempre he hecho las cosas pensando en su bienestar de él.

—Tetsu, no estás solo. Me tienes a mí y a Satsuki a tu lado, además Kise lo entenderá, el jamás te odiara. Te quiere mucho, incluso eso tú lo sabes.

—Por esa misma razón no puedo decirle, él me perdonaría, es un idiota…—el ofendido frunció el ceño al oír eso, ¿era el día de ofendan y lastimen a Kise… y él no sabía?— Me perdonaría todo. Sé muy bien que me perdonaría pero ¿puedo ser perdonado? Hui de él, hui del país con algo tan valioso.

—Por supuesto que es perdonable. —Respondió Kagami— Siempre piensas en los demás y hasta hora eso le otorgo la felicidad a ese idiota.

— Tetsu, ¿no has pensado en Ryou? —continuo la pelirosa intentando convencer a su viejo amigo, todo era por su bien aunque a su esposa le costara estar de acuerdo. — ¿No crees que merezca conocer al menos a su otro padre? Kise merece saber que tiene otro hijo. Merece saber que Ryou es su hijo, el cual tuvo contigo.

* * *

 ** _Yukihana:_** ¡Actualización! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y me digan en sus comentarios las emociones que tuvieron mientras lo leían, quisiera saber si plasme bien la idea que tenía en mente…

 ** _Se cuidan~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	5. Concepción

**Yukihana.** Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero la disfruten.

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

 **Titulo** : Arrepentimientos.

 **Autora:** **Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

 **Resumen:**

Hay un proverbio que dice:

"Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..."

Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida?

 **KiKuro**

 **Géneros** **:** Romántico, Drama

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg

* * *

 **-Capitulo 4 - Concepción -**

* * *

.

 **(Sin gorrito no debería haber fiesta)**

.

— Tetsu, ¿no has pensado en Ryou? —continuo la pelirosa intentando convencer a su viejo amigo, todo era por su bien aunque a su esposo le costara estar de acuerdo. — ¿No crees que merezca conocer al menos a su otro padre? Kise también merece saber que tiene otro hijo. Merece saber que Ryou es su hijo, el cual tuvo contigo.

Para el rubio que escuchaba la conversación a hurtadillas, la noticia fue demasiada, congelándolo en el lugar en el que estaba. Su mente estaba intentando procesar la nueva revelación, así como sobrellevar la anterior conmoción sobre Sayumi, a la vez que comenzaba a cuestionarse su vida, ¿por qué nadie parecía confiar en él? ¿Por qué las personas que consideraba importantes eran las que le ocultaban o mentían en asuntos importantes?

Pero sobre todo, cierto sentimiento de felicidad lo inundaba, ¿Ryou era su hijo? ¿Ese dulce niño que conoció hace poco tenia su sangre y la persona que ha amado todo el tiempo? Quería gritar, celebrar, pero sobre todo, aclarar la pregunta que tal vez por morbo o por considerarla casi imposible rondaba su mente en ese momento; ¿Cómo es posible que Kuroko y él, siendo hombres, hubieran tenido un hijo?

—Claro que he pensado en mi hijo. Sin embargo no sé cómo decirle a Ryou sin perjudicar a Kise-kun. Si Ryou quiere tratarlo, conocerlo… eso sería un problema para él…—contesto Kuroko de manera seria— Además, ¿te imaginas lo que diría Kise-kun si se entera que soy un hombre con la capacidad de engendrar vida? No quiero que él se entere de algo como eso, aun a pesar de los años y de haber tenido a Ryou me cuesta asimilarlo a mí mismo…

—Pero eso no es…

Las palabras de Satsuki quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo, rompiéndose en el proceso. Los tres se miraron entre si al escuchar el sonido proveniente de la sala de al lado, se suponía que estaban solamente ellos en la planta baja, el más pequeño de la familia se encontraba en la alcoba de su padre durmiendo plácidamente.

—Diablos…—mascullo Kise.

Cuando Kuroko había dicho que era capaz de engendrar vida, se había alterado golpeando por accidente con el pie una mesa cercana, generando que se tambaleara y cayera un florero rompiéndose en varios pedazos, regando las flores y el agua sobre el suelo. Por instinto se movió para intentar agarrarlo y lo hubiera logrado si es que estuviera en mejores condiciones, estaba tan cansado que el objeto se le resbalo de las manos como si fuera mantequilla.

El sonido alerto a las personas que conversaban sobresaltándolos, temerosos de que se tratara del pequeño de la familia que se hubiera despertado para ir a buscar a su padre al no encontrarlo a su lado. El primero en reaccionar fue Kagami, quien no perdió ni un segundo más en salir de la cocina en busca del origen del golpe, abriendo los ojos al toparse con unos ojos color dorado iguales a los de su sobrino pero más grandes y abrumados de emociones.

—Kise…

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente en completo silencio, mientras que por su parte Kuroko no sabía qué hacer, repentinamente al oír el murmullo del pelirrojo las piernas le fallaron, sintiendo como el piso se movía y tuvo que apoyarse en su amiga para poder mantenerse en pie. Kise apareció en el campo de visión de los rezagados, con una mano en su cuello debido al incomodo momento que estaban viviendo.

—Kise veras… / Kuroko sobre…—los padres del pequeño enmudecieron al hablar al unísono.

—Sobre Ryou…—intento hablar el rubio nuevamente ignorando lo demás, razón por la que no vio el puñetazo que le fue dado por el más alto sin contenerse en la fuerza.

— ¡Taiga! —gritaron el peli-celeste y la pelirosa más que asustados por el arranque violento del pelirrojo.

Lo último que vio el piloto fue como el rostro siempre inexpresivo de su amado, en esta ocasión mostraba una expresión de horror al tiempo que corría hacia él, quien caía directamente hacia el suelo. El golpe había contenido la fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo. Kagami sostuvo el cuerpo del rubio antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, acomodándolo poco después ahí.

—Kise…—Kuroko se colocó en cuclillas junto al rubio, examinando la parte golpeada. — ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Taiga?!

—Fue instintivo…—se explicó el pelirrojo con vergüenza— Cuando menciono a Ryou, simplemente mi cuerpo reacciono.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —La mujer se colocó en el suelo

—No creo que despierte nuevamente por un rato. —soltó un suspiro el peli-celeste.

—Lo siento…—dijo el pelirrojo con una mano en su nuca.

Aunque no lo diría, ni le agradecería a Kagami por el método que utilizo, Kuroko internamente estaba aliviado un poco de que no tendría que dar explicaciones por esa noche. Era consciente que ahora no habría escapatoria de darle explicaciones a Kise, aunque antes de hablar primero averiguaría exactamente qué fue lo que escucho, no le diría nada más de lo necesario. Se levantó del suelo dejando caer la cabeza del rubio al suelo nuevamente, y observo el reloj de la estancia, el cual marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

—Bueno, ya ha dormido un día entero, no creo que dormir unas horas más le hagan daño. —Dijo la chica al ponerse de pie. — Además, fue nuestra culpa por hablar de algo tan importante sin considerar que él se encontraba aquí.

Los chicos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por la chica, ingenuamente se habían puesto a hablar de un tema tan importante con un invitado al cual querían ocultarle justamente lo que termino por enterarse. Kuroko miro el cuerpo recostado en el suelo, sujetando una de sus manos con la otra ejerciendo gran fuerza, todo debido a que quería tocar al rubio, quería acariciar el rostro de Kise el cual a pesar de estar inconsciente tenía una expresión de estar sufriendo.

— ¿Taiga, puedes llevarlo al cuarto? —Simplemente escucho la afirmación de su amigo y termino por alejarse de ahí— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —desearon el matrimonio, guardando silencio unos segundos.

Una vez Kuroko desapareció de su campo de visión, pudieron dejar escapar un gran suspiro, la situación inesperadamente se había salido de sus manos. Cuando Akashi les había comentado por teléfono que se habían topado con Kise e incluso lo acompañaron al hospital para ver a la familia, no dudaron ni perdieron el tiempo, dejando de lado el trabajo -ya pedirían perdón después- salieron en dirección al aeropuerto, decididos a tomar el primer vuelo a Japón para estar al lado de su amigo que vivía en esos momento algo importante. No podían decir si para bien o para mal pero aquel reencuentro significaría mucho en la vida de Kuroko… porque lo sabían, ambos sabían que el peli-celeste seguía enamorado del rubio y el verlo nuevamente después de años sería perturbador.

Cuando estaban comprando los boletos y la encargada les informaba que el próximo vuelo saldría hasta dentro de dos horas, se sintieron ansiosos; sentían que era mucho tiempo al sumarle las 14 horas del vuelo. Sin embargo, gracias a dios… No, gracias a Akashi-sama eso tuvo solución. Habían llamado nuevamente al pelirrojo de Japón para informarle que tardarían, por lo que le pedían que cuidara a su dos peli-celestes, no obstante, el empresario después de regañarles porque lo dejaron hablando solo en la línea, les informo que había preparado un avión privado a la par que les contaba lo sucedido, pero al cortarle la llamada no pudo decirles.

El vuelo había sido más rápido que uno comercial, por lo que no tardaron en llegar tanto como lo supusieron. Se dirigieron con prisa a la casa de la familia Kuroko y lo que se encontraron al llegar los tranquilizo, sus chicos se encontraban regresando de la visita a los abuelos en el hospital. Al entrar a la casa mientras le contaban a Tetsuya sobre sus grandes deseos de volver a verlos, razón por la que supuestamente habían adelantado el vuelo, el pequeño Ryou les sorprendió anunciándoles que había un invitado durmiendo en los cuartos de arriba.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar de quien se trataba al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del adulto, fingieron no interesarse en el tema y mejor interrogaron al pequeño sobre sus abuelos. Esperaron hasta que Ryou se fue a dormir para interrogar a Tetsuya, el cual conto como se encontraron durante el vuelo a Japón, el plantón en el parque para encontrárselo después enfrente de la casa, el viaje al hospital y conocer a la pequeña Sayumi, finalizando el relato con la inesperada llegada del rubio un día anterior en un estado sin vida.

Kise había pasado ya un día dormido en el cuarto de invitados y no parecía despertar pronto, por lo que después de llamar nuevamente al hospital para preguntar por el estado de la pequeña Sayumi en donde se les informo que se encontraba bien, Tetsuya y el matrimonio comenzaron a hablar sobre la paternidad del rubio…

…Así fue como llegaron a ese punto, en donde el durmiente había regresado a ese estado por culpa de un golpe de parte de Kagami al enterarse de la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Ryou… la pregunta más preocupante era sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante Ryouta al saber sobre su lazo sanguíneo con el pequeño Ryou.

—Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido durmiendo un poco más…—murmuro al fin Kagami, tomando un brazo del rubio para comenzar a levantarlo.

—Por algo pasan las cosas. —Dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa. — Además no existe el _"hubiera"_.

Aunque no era el método en que deseaba que su viejo amigo rubio se enterara, Momoi no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que al fin el secreto se había terminado. Su pensar siempre había sido que el rubio tenía derecho de saber -aunque fuera años después- sobre la existencia de un segundo hijo, y que por sí mismo tomara una decisión de lo que haría con esa información. Todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba su esposo, quien opinaba que no había necesidad de que Kise lo supiera y apoyaba en esa idea a Kuroko.

—Como sea… Ya lo sabe, y no hay nada que podamos hacer más que esperar a que vuelva a despertar. —respondió el pelirrojo subiendo los primeros escalones.

— ¿Para qué lo vuelvas a noquear cuando mencione a Ryou-chan? —pregunto en broma la chica siguiéndole el paso.

—Ya dije que fue involuntario. —se defendió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Jajaja… Pero lo hiciste… Jajaja…—intentaba reír en voz baja. — Tendremos que amarrarte las manos cuando hablemos con él.

—Satsuki, maldita. — Kagami negó con la cabeza varias veces, de haber estado libre la hubiera jalado del brazo para robarle un beso demandante y acallarla.

Entraron al cuarto que ocupaba el rubio desde un día atrás y el pelirrojo lo deposito en la cama sin delicadeza alguna, mientras tanto la pelirosa miraba el cuarto y lo que había ahí, brincando en vez de gritar al toparse con algunas fotografías de Tetsuya de pequeño. Ninguno de los dos pudo negar que Ryou, es la viva imagen de su papá a esa edad, a excepción de los ojos y la personalidad que mostraba cuando entraba en confianza, esos eran claramente rasgos de Ryouta.

Satsuki se retiró del cuarto una vez que se adueñó de unas cuantas fotografías para añadirlas a su álbum de _"Kuroko Kawaii",_ dejando dentro a su esposo que se encargaba de quitarle los zapatos al rubio, así como levantándolo un poco para tomar las cobijas y colocarlas correctamente.

—Lo siento Kise, pero hay cosas que tienen prioridad…—murmuro el pelirrojo arropando el cuerpo inconsciente. — Y para nosotros la prioridad siempre fue y serán, la felicidad de Tetsu y ese pequeño…

Kagami salió de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta dejando a su viejo rival descansando de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños…

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _POV Kise_**

 _Parpadee y en un segundo el fondo negro en el que me encontraba había cambiado por uno más colorido. Reconozco el lugar, me encuentro en uno de los pasillos de mi antigua universidad. Me siento diferente, por lo que miro mis manos y toco mi cara intentado comprender que está pasando. Giro hacia un lado mi rostro y me topo con el reflejo que me brinda una ventana; soy diferente, o al menos puedo decir que… ¿he rejuvenecido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

 _—Ki-chan…—reconozco la voz, es Momoi, por lo que regreso mi atención hacia el frente. — Moo~ Ki-chan ¿has escuchado?_

 _Me encuentro en compañía de unas versiones jóvenes de Momoi, Kagami y Yumiko… pero todo se pierde de mi mente al ver a mi lado también a Kuroko, quien mantiene su inexpresividad mientras me mira al tiempo que bebe una de sus tan amadas malteadas… ***¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?***_

 _— ¿Kise-kun? —Por alguna razón que no entiendo, siento que no había escuchado su voz hace mucho tiempo. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Nece…?_

 _—Amor, ¿en que estabas pensando? —Yumiko interrumpe a Kuroko y atrae mi atención a ella cuando se abraza a mi brazo._

 _—Lo siento. Lo siento. —Me disculpo seguidamente, riendo un poco y viendo de reojo como Kuroko desvía la mirada ***¿hice algo mal?*** — ¿Qué decían? _

_—Moo~ eres todo un caso Ki-chan…—se queja mi vieja manager. — Te preguntaba, ¿si quieres reunirte con los demás el domingo para juntarnos y jugar un rato?_

 _— ¿Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi asistirán? —les pregunto al mirarlos a los ojos._

 _En realidad solo deseo jugar un rato con Kuroko, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo nosotros dos, siempre esta con Kagami o alguien más. Sé que él nunca ha sido tan cercano a mí como me gustaría pero desde la graduación de la preparatoria siento que me aleja más de la cuenta._

 _—Akashi-kun me invito y no he podido negarme. —me responde de manera indiferente._

 _—Momoi y Kuroko irán, así que no hay razón para faltar._

 _Al saber que nuevamente Kagami estaría al lado de Kuroko, algo dentro de mí se negó a faltar aquel día, no importaba si había algo que tuviera que hacer, no faltaría._

 _— ¡Iré! ¡Déjenme participar! ―por la manera en que me ven, creo que exagere al gritar._

 _— ¿El domingo? —pregunta Yumiko mirándome. — Pero…_

 _— ¿Sucede algo el domingo? —le pregunto solo por curiosidad, no importa el evento, no faltare al encuentro con mis viejos amigos._

 _Yumiko me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules como si intentara que recordara algo sin la necesidad de decirme, pero no funciona, porque yo no recuerdo tener ningún plan para ese día y el perderme en ese azul hermoso de sus ojos no ayuda. Como me gustan esos ojos azules._

 _—Quería darte una noticia…―apenas alcanzo a escuchar su murmullo._

 _— ¡Tetsu, vamos a jugar!_

 _Dejo de prestarle atención a Yumiko al escuchar la voz de la amiga de Kuroko, la famosa Himeko, con la que se rumora que está saliendo y eso me molesta. Me molesta porque al tener novia me presta menos atención de lo que ya hace. Lo veo sonreír levemente al verla acercarse, y sin que me dé cuenta no quito mi atención de ellos dos. Mis amigos la saludan como si fuera normal su presencia entre nosotros y ella se aferra al brazo de Kuroko mientras nos cuenta por qué esta aquí._

 _— Entonces, ¿cuento con ustedes? —pregunta la chica a todos nosotros después de invitarnos a una fiesta el domingo por la noche._

 _—Sabes que odio ese tipo de eventos…—le responde Kuroko después de que Kagami y Momoi aceptaron._

 _— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Acompáñame! —Suplica ella mientras la veo abrazarlo casi por completo. — ¡Sera divertido! ¡Es de disfraces! ¡Por favor acompáñame! ¡Sera de mis pocos eventos ahora!_

 _— ¿Lo aceptaste? —pregunta repentinamente Kuroko, y noto en su voz un deje de tristeza._

 _Él, el chico que casi nunca me muestra algo más que su inexpresividad y su indiferencia, expresa ante nosotros de manera indirecta emociones por esa chica._

 _— ¿Qué sucede? —Interviene Momoi con una sonrisa. — ¿De qué me perdí?_

 _— He aceptado una beca para seguir mis estudios en una universidad en Nueva York, por lo que en unas semanas me iré. —explica Himeko con un sonrojo en las mejillas._

 _—Felicidades Hime-chan… / Felicitaciones, será una buena experiencia…_

 _—Gracias, Momoi-san, Kagami-san…_

 _No entiendo porque se sonroja al hablarle a Momoi, pero supongo que se debe a lo que veo ahora, Kuroko la tiene abrazada de la cintura y oculta su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Me molesta, así que desvió el rostro, observando como Yumiko tiene una sonrisa ladina mientras ve a ese par._

 _—Iré…—escucho el murmullo de Kuroko y regreso mi atención a él. — Te hare compañía hasta el último minuto…_

 _Y una vez más, contra mi pronóstico, ha aceptado asistir a algo impropio de él. Kuroko siempre hace cosas inesperadas por Himeko. Me moleta que por ella haga cosas que no hace por los demás, por mí, que he sido su amigo desde hace tiempo._

 _— ¡Tetsu, te quiero! —se abalanza sobre él, provocando que caigan al suelo juntos. — ¡No te preocupes por lo demás, yo ya he escogido tu atuendo!_

 _—Eso hace que me preocupe más…—no puedo creer al verlo hacer una burla a la chica, haciendo reír a los demás._

 _Ella se va después de darnos los datos del lugar en donde se va realizar la famosa fiesta y de que le aseguremos que iremos sin falta después de nuestro encuentro de básquet, ella parece saber todo lo relacionado con la agenda de Kuroko. Al verla marchar y recordar lo que acaba de decir, me siento mal por pensarlo pero me alegro que se vaya, eso significa que Kuroko tendrá tiempo libre nuevamente y podría invitarlo a salir a pasar el rato después de dejar a Yumiko en el estacionamiento de la universidad para que se vaya a hacer su trabajo de modelo._

 ** _…_**

 _El día de ayer Yumiko me ha dado la noticia de que está embarazada y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, no estaba en mis planes que algo así pasara, no al menos en este momento de mi vida, donde solo quiero divertirme, graduarme de la escuela y trabajar como piloto, además de pasar tiempo con mis amigos y cumplir mi meta de hacer sonreír a Kuroko al menos una vez, una sonrisa dedicada solamente para mí... tonto sueño tal vez, pero por alguna razón es algo que deseo desde la secundaria._

 _Sin embargo todo eso ha cambiado, sé que debo hacerme responsable y lo hare, pero tengo sentimientos encontrados… Necesito apoyo, por lo que esta mañana al juntarme con mis amigos de Teiko les he contado; algunos me felicitaron y otros me regañaron, pero de quien me importaba más saber su opinión se había marchado. Kuroko se fue con Kagami en algún momento mientras les contaba._

 _Cuando Akashi les llamo por celular dijeron que nos verían en la fiesta, que la tal Himeko había llamado para pedirle a Kuroko que se presentara antes para probarle el disfraz. Todos nos despedimos de momento para ir a casa y prepararnos para la fiesta. Cuando pase por Yumiko me dijo que no podría asistir por culpa de un trabajo de último momento para una revista, me pidió acompañarla pero le pedí que me diera tiempo, que me dejara pensar un poco las cosas, por lo que aprovecharía ir a la fiesta a despejarme…_

 _Y ahora me encuentro aquí tomando una cerveza en mi primera fiesta a la que asisto desde que ingrese a la universidad, por lo regular evito asistir para no ser acosado por las chicas por mi trabajo como modelo pero hoy es diferente, quiero olvidarme de lo que sucede con Yumiko y pasarla bien un rato con mis amigos._

 _Al llegar me he topado con varios conocidos y aunque he buscado a Kuroko no lo he encontrado, me preocupa que no pueda resistir este ambiente, una fiesta de disfraces de universitarios ebrios e intoxicados por el ambiente festivo no es lo más recomendable para una primera fiesta, no para alguien tan tierno, amable y educado como Kuroko. Al menos Aomine parece de acuerdo conmigo en eso y me ha ayudado a buscarlo, pero solo hemos encontrado a Kagami quien nos asegura que está bien. Que lo dejo al lado de Himeko y unos compañeros de su facultad._

 _Estoy rodeado de varias chicas que me emboscaron cuando menos me di cuenta, aun así me mantengo buscando de manera insistente una cabellera celeste entre los invitados pero no hay resultados. Frustrado por ello chasqueo la lengua y observo mi reloj en la muñeca, ha pasado una hora desde que llegue y recién soy consciente de que sin darme cuenta he estado tomando una cerveza tras otra._

 _Maldigo mentalmente por quinceava vez a esa chica llamada Himeko y a su muy inoportuna invitación… Aomine que disfruta a mi lado de las chicas que se reúnen a nuestro alrededor. Me tomo una cerveza más que me entrega una de las chicas, la cual claramente se está pegando a mí con intenciones de ligar, me dice algo sobre que me reconoció de una revista de modelo y que quiere pasar un rato conmigo… pero por más que haga algo, no me siento atraído hacia ella por lo que la separo de mí._

 _No le encuentro nada atractivo, aunque Aomine me dice que esta hermosa_

 _Me alejo de ahí sin importarme que vea un poco borroso, que arrastre algunas palabras al hablar o que me tambalee, ahora recuerdo que no soy bueno con el alcohol. Salgo al jardín de la casona, el aire me da en la cara y siento deseos de vomitar por lo que me apoyo en una pared cercana, intentando recuperarme de mis malestares. Ya no se ni que es lo que quería olvidar…_

 _— ¿Kise-kun? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Por arriba de la música escucho la voz de Kuroko, así que levanto poco a poco la vista topándome con los ojos de color azul que me gustan. Un tono azul celeste tan transparente y puro que no creo que haya otros iguales, ni los de Yumiko son tan transparentes. El recordarla a ella hace que me recupere de mi perdida momentánea de atención._

 _— ¿Kurokossshi~? —Parpadeo varias veces, intentando dejar de ver tres kuroko´s enfrente de mí. — Jajajaja... Hay musshoss…—me rio, al parecer estoy más borracho de lo que creí._

 _— ¿Kise-kun, estas bien? —alguno de los tantos Kurokocchi´s me pregunta, pero no logro saber cuál es._

 _— ¿Mmmmmm? —Ladeo la cabeza al sentir que me pesa, así como mis parpados piden cerrarse— Ah, shhi... shholo eshhtoy felishh...— ***¿Estoy feliz? ¿Porque estoy feliz?*** En realidad no tengo respuesta para eso, pero en verdad me siento feliz y tranquilo durante todo este maldito día._

 _— ¿Feliz? —su tierna voz me provoca sensaciones placenteras, las mismas que siempre me ha provocado pero ahora creo que las siento aún más por el alcohol._

 _—Shhi. —el movimiento exagerado de mi cabeza me provoco ahorcadas._

 _— ¿En verdad estas bien? —insiste._

 _—Sí, eshh shholo que eshhtoy muy feliz... al fin en… enconté a Kurokocchhi~_

 _Me abalanzo sobre él, ahora sé porque estoy feliz. Al fin lo encontré o ¿él me encontró?... Nah, eso ya no importa. Ahora lo tengo junto a mí, a mi mejor amigo de la secundaria. Aquella persona que sé, siempre estará para mí. La misma que me ha enseñado muchas cosas._

 _Al momento de sentir aquel pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos toda a incomodidad, angustia, tristeza, miedo… todo desapareció. Aquel delicado y frágil cuerpo que me brinda calor al estar cerca de mí es lo único que me hace sentir completo pero de lo que no puedo disfrutar tanto como me gustaría, ya que yo, no soy especial para él…_

 _…Al sentir los delgados brazos de Kuroko rodearme, todo quedo en blanco… me inunda la paz completa y la relajación. Mi mundo se ha vuelto oscuro… el sueño me ha ganado._

 ** _…_**

 _Todo a mí alrededor se encuentra oscuro, pero creo que eso se debe a que aún mantengo los ojos cerrados. Un sonido poco común se escapa de mis labios y, es por el calor y placer que siento que recorre mi cuerpo entero pero que si me concentro creo que proviene por debajo de mi cadera._

 _― ¡Ahhh! ―nuevamente un gemido se escapa de mi boca._

 _Y aun en contra de mi voluntad al sentirme tan cansado, comienzo a palmear mi alrededor, negándome a abrir los ojos. Se siente suave y esponjoso, por lo que creo reconocer que estoy sobre una cama… me abre desmayado en algún punto de la fiesta y Aomine me habrá traído aquí. Mi conjetura se vio interrumpida por una nueva oleada de placer, inconscientemente envío mis manos hacia mi entrepierna._

 _Abro mis ojos abruptamente al sentir claramente la nuca y cabellera de alguien, en donde se supone debía encontrar una parte fundamental de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se encuentran con un techo ajeno, no reconozco el lugar, el cual se mantiene con una luz tenue, apenas visible._

 _― ¡Ahhh! Mmmght…_

 _Al sentir algo húmedo recorrer mi anatomía recuerdo lo que era importante. Me incorporo solo un poco al estar aún muy cansado, apoyándome en mis codos para levantar mi torso y observar lo que me perturba de una manera sexual. Y a pesar de que la luz no me habría podido permitir ver aquel tono de ojos, me es imposible no verlos con claridad._

 _Aquel tono azul tan hermoso como los ojos de Kuroko… supongo que me han traído a casa de Yumiko, y con tan solo recordarla, me he arruinado mi humor. Aun así no puedo evitar acariciar el rostro a quien pertenecen esos ojos… si tan solo pertenecieran a Kuroko… ***Espera, ¿Por qué deseo que sean de Kuroko? ¿Por qué nuevamente me veo envuelto por ese tipo de pensamiento?***_

 _―Ahh… Kise-kun…_

 _Dejo de divagar al oír aquella voz, reconociéndola a pesar de mi estado fatal. ***¿Kurokocchi? ¿En verdad es él?***_

 _― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _Sin creer lo que tengo enfrente de mí, suelto un quejido cuando la mano que mantenía prisionero en un calor abrazador mi miembro se aleja, porque el dueño se ha incorporado para enfrentarme. Y nuevamente de manera tardía me doy cuenta de algo. Mi compañía es quien me brindaba aquel placentero tacto, así como me brinda la mejor vista. Nunca me imaginé ver a Kuroko vistiendo un traje de enfermera. ***¿Estoy soñando o en verdad está pasando esto?***_

 _―Kise-kun…_

 _Definitivamente es un sueño, dudo que en la realidad algo así pasara. Dudo que alguna vez llegase a ver algo tan tentativo y sugerente. Un Kuroko sobre mi regazo, observándome de una manera indescifrable, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su frente con algunos mechones de su hermoso cabello… el cual trae ¿largo? Inconscientemente mi mano jala un mechón, descubriendo que es una peluca._

 _― ¿Kurokocchi? ―se me dificulta hablar. ― ¿Qué… que estás haciendo?_

 _No puedo pensar si me falla al hablar es por el alcohol o porque la vista es deleitable, apetecible, tanto que me hace olvidar formar frases coherentes. Sé que está mal, sé que un amigo no debe pensar en otro de esta manera, pero nunca he podido evitar esto. Desde hace años he tenido esporádicamente sueños húmedos con él, pero nunca habían sido tan realistas. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo entero al sentir como él se acomoda aún más cerca de mí, colocando su trasero sobre mi pelvis._

 _― Kise-kun, Perdóname…_

 _― ¿A qué te…?_

 _Se abalanzo sobre mí, besándome de una manera desesperada, siento como su lengua roza mis labios que inconscientemente he apretado. Trato de detenerlo, pero ¿a quién engaño? La sensación me brindaba un gran gozo. Solo bastaron unos segundos sintiendo sus labios contra los míos fue suficiente para no poder resistirse, por lo que rápidamente le estaba correspondiendo, llevaba días sin tocar aquella piel acanelada._

 _Mis manos se aferran a su cintura ayudándolo a mantener la menor distancia pero sin poder evitarlo, olvido lo que hacían ahí y comienzo a acariciar sus muslos. Ahora entiendo de donde proviene esa sensación tan placentera, tan maravillosa. Aun siento el alcohol recorrer mi sistema sanguíneo por lo que no dudo que sea una más de las fantasías que he llegado a tener con Kuroko en mis sueños tiempo atrás…_

 _…Esto no es nada más que un sueño… Me repito a mí mismo al ver lo realista que parece el hecho de tener aquel ángel frente a mí… Es la única manera de pensar en que me siento seguro…_

 _…Es un sueño…_

 _…Uno del cual me arrepentiré al despertar por volver a traicionar a un gran amigo por pensar de él de esta manera, pero un sueño que pensó disfrutar como los demás. Un sueño en el que se cumple mi deseo más egoísta. Mi deseo de que la sonrisa de Kuroko sea para mí, solo para mí y por mí._

 _Durante el beso, me veo en la necesidad de recostarme nuevamente sobre la cama mientras Kuroko me empuja utilizando sus fuerzas para posarse sobre mí. Mis manos recorren todo cuanto tienen a su alcance. Desde sus delgadas y suaves piernas hasta su cintura, su espalda y cuello, donde aferro una para profundizar el beso._

 _― ¡Ahh! ¡Kise-kun! ―él intenta separarse, supongo que para respirar pero no dejo que se aleje demasiado antes de volver a besarlo._

 _Si es un sueño, no me contendré. Con mi mano libre apretó su trasero, sonriendo entre el beso cuando él gime y aprieta mi camisa con sus puños._

 ** _…_**

 _No soy muy consciente de en qué momento me desabrochó la camisa de mi disfraz de vampiro, así como yo le he quitado su ropa interior solamente, porque me niego a que sé que quite ese traje que solo resalta su hermosa figura y que me ha enloquecido._

 _Al escuchar sus suspiros y jadeos paso mí lengua sobre su blanco cuello. Al tenerlo aun sobre mí, moviendo sus caderas sobre las mías, me siento tan excitado. Quiero más. Deseo más. Los besos y las caricias que nos hemos dado ya no son suficientes. Sin embargo no sé hasta dónde puedo llegar con este sueño._

 _―Ahh… Kurokocchi…_

 _No pude evitar gemir, mi compañero comenzó a repartir pequeñas mordidas, algunas más fuertes que otras sobre mi cuello y clavícula. Jamás había visto a Kuroko comportarse de esta manera, sus ojos azules me transmiten la lujuria y el fuego abrasador que yo también estoy sintiendo._

 _—Kise-kun, de… deseo sentirte dentro de mí…―el aire me falto al oír su voz suplicante.― Por favor, lléname, tómame._

 _Un ronco gruñido se escapó de mi garganta. Estaba en mi límite. No había nada de racionalidad en mi cuerpo desde el inicio. Aquella petición había marcado la línea que nunca había cruzado en mis sueños. Siempre término despertando antes de que cuele uno de mis dedos en aquella entrada como estoy a punto de hacer._

 _—Kurokocchi… Soy… Soy incapaz de no cumplir tu pedido. ―Me costaba hablar de manera corrida.― Pe… Pero no quiero… no quiero lastimarte… déjame prepararte…_

 _Volví a besarlo vorazmente. Enredando mi lengua con la suya para que lucharan entre ellas. Con sus manos temblorosas me quitó toda la ropa restante -mi pantalón y mi bóxer-, dejándome desnudo enfrente de aquellos ojos azules siempre inexpresivos pero que ahora me transmiten tantas cosas. No pierdo ningún detalle de lo que sucede, aunque dudo que pueda recordarlo correctamente después._

 _Una vez que deje varias marcas en su cuello, intercambie posiciones, colocándome ahora yo sobre él. Deleitándome con la imagen de él sobre aquella cama, debajo de mi cuerpo, puedo sentir claramente el calor de su cuerpo mientras intenta regular la respiración. Él me observa fijamente y sus mejillas sonrojadas se me hacen apetecibles._

 _―Eres perfecto…―susurro en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo después._

 _―Kise-kun…_

 _Relamo mis labios antes de recorrer su cuerpo con mi lengua. Recorro su cuerpo con ms manos, desabotonando el traje de enfermera porque deseo vérselo puesto aun. Desciendo por su cuello, hombros, pecho, pezones, abdomen, ombligo y más adelante… lo escucho gemir y mientras mis manos juegan con sus pezones, he llegado a su hombría despierta, la cual no puedo evitar morder levemente._

 _― ¡Ahhh! ¡No…!_

 _―Shhh… tu solo disfruta…―le digo al momento de apartar sus manos de la parte que comenzaba a disfrutar._

 _Las había colocado al momento de gritar. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que no pone resistencia cuando aparto sus manos. Recorro su virilidad con m lengua, al inicio despacio, saboreando y disfrutando de aquel singular sabor. Aumento la velocidad al escucharlo gemir y jadear cada vez más, lo que me incentiva a meter su pene en mi boca._

 _― ¡Aahh…! ―gimió tan alto y de manera tan satisfactoria._

 _Su mano que antes estaba enredada en mis cabellos se ha ido, por lo que estoy seguro que se habrá cubierto el rostro con ellas. Me estremezco al sentir mi propio pene palpitar, mi limite a sido sobrepasado. Tomo un poco de líquido pre seminal que escurría de su miembro y lo uso como lubricante, acerco mis dedos a su entrada para comenzar a dilatarlo. Primero uno…_

 _―Ahh… Ki… Kise-kun…―Abro los ojos y dirijo mí mirada hacia arriba, tras escuchar su voz llena de éxtasis.― Kise-kun…―Me incorporo sin detener mi mano._

 _Verlo en ese estado era un manjar para mis ojos_ ; _con el rostro rojo, su piel perlada en sudor, una erección completamente dura, mi mano ensanchando su entrada provocando que entre abriera su boca emitiendo algunos sonidos indecentes y aquellos ojos azules nublados por el placer, casi me provoca un ataque al corazón. Aquello solo provoco que mis ganas por comenzar a penetrarlo bestialmente aumentaran. Pero aun no podía, no podía hacer aquello al no estar preparado correctamente._

 _―Po… Por favor… Apúrate…_

 _Sus movimientos de cadera buscando más profundidad y su pedido jadeante llego a mi mente como un cuchillo filoso que cortó mi hilo de raciocinio en su totalidad. Por ello, lo único que se me ocurrió fue introducir dos de mis dedos de un solo golpe. Provocando que gritara aún más fuerte que antes e incluso unas lagrimillas se escaparan de sus ojos, las cuales limpie con mis labios._

 ** _…_**

 _Cuando lo sentí lo suficientemente dilatado, retire mis dedos a la vez que liberaba su hombría que en ningún momento había dejado de masajear con mi otra mano después de mi impulsivo ataque anterior. Me acomode cerca de sus piernas, dudoso de lo que haría, no por mí, sino por él._

 _― ¿Estás… listo? ―le pregunte― ¿Seguro de que…?_

 _No pude continuar al tener uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, él solo me sonrió y asintió, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Suspire para tranquilizarme, estaba totalmente excitado y deseoso de tomarlo, marcarlo como de mi propiedad sin la delicadeza alguna sin embargo aunque se tratara de un sueño no quería ser brusco, sino complaciente._

 _Ante su permiso, alce su pierna derecha besando su muslo interno, colocándolo después sobre mi hombro para acomodarme justo en medio de sus piernas y de frente a la zona que prepare con cautela. Comencé a adentrarme en su cuerpo._

 _― ¡Ahhh! ―gemimos los dos al tiempo en que me empujaba y poco a poco me introducía en su cálida entrada._

 _Pensé que le dolería, estaba preparado para detenerme ante cualquier gesto de molestia en su rostro, pero él nuevamente me sorprendió al ser quien termino por unir nuestros cuerpos. Creo que mi idea de ir lento solo lo impaciento. Ambos gritamos nuevamente ante el éxtasis que nos provocó la acción... él al sentirme por completo en su interior y yo al sentir como su cálida entrada me apretaba._

 _El mundo podía acabarse en ese instante, sin embargo lo único que me importaba era que siguiera besándome de aquella manera tan dulce y entregada. Me mantuve quieto un rato para dejar que se acostumbrara, limpie las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos y seguí con el beso._

 _En medio del beso, él bajó su pierna de mi hombro y aunque yo quise regresarla a ahí, mi cadera fue rodeada por sus dos piernas, pegándome aún más a su cuerpo. Esa fue su señal para que continúe. Primero fue un empujón suave y lento con el que comencé reclamarlo, como mío. Uní mi mano derecha con la de él, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pierna._

 _Mis embestidas cuidadosas al principio, empezaron a ser más fuertes y frecuentes conforme lo escuchaba gemir mi nombre y pidiéndome mas. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mi espalda con cada empujón en el buscaba ir más profundo dentro suyo… aunque era imposible… nuestros cuerpos se movían al mismo compás de la musca que ahora que razonaba vagamente nos haba acompañado desde el principio… como si fuera de aquel cuarto hubiera una fiesta… ¿fiesta? Siento que olvido algo muy importante…_

 _Pero es que era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, que lo demás carecía de importancia. El sonido que hacía mi miembro al entrar y salir de su entero, así como los gemidos que intentábamos acallar eran una combinación sin igual. Continúe con las embestidas a un ritmo frenético mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban incontables veces en medio de los profundos besos que seguimos dándonos._

 _―Kurokocch… ahhh… te… te qui…―el placer que él me brinda me deja sin palabras_

 _―Ahh… Ki… Kise-kun… estoy… me… me vengo…_

 _―Esta ben… yo… también estoy…_

 _Ambos llegamos a la liberación al mismo tiempo. Al sentir mi miembro aprisionado por su entrada y el agarre de boa constrictora alrededor de mis caderas, me hizo venirme en su interior, a la par que un ronco gruñido de satisfacción se escapaba de mi garganta._

 _Ambos respirábamos de manera agitada, y todavía sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo recién vivido, me deje caer a su lado para no aplastarlo. Sorpresivamente cambio su postura bocarriba, para darme a espalda._

 _―Kuro…_

 _―Tengo sueño…―me interrumpió sin cambar su postura, ahora que lo ha mencionado yo también._

 _―Ok. Descansa. ―acaricie perezosamente su brazo, acercándolo poco después a mi cuerpo._

 _Mientras lo mantenía abrazado cerca de mi pecho, el sueño me invadió por completo… lo sentí voltearse, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de m cuello. Antes de caer rendido creo haberle escuchado hablar…_

 _―Kise-kun… perdóname… te amo…_

...

...

El rubio se despertó exaltado, tomando entre sus manos su cabeza. Aquel sueño no había sido eso… Era un recuerdo de lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta… había tenido en varias ocasiones desde hacía años aquel sueño,

.

* * *

Contestando RW -

 **michele4:** Woow! nueva lectora, siempre me hace feliz que mas personas lean lo que escribo... no importa como sea llamado... Que gran felicidad saber que te gustara, en verdad me hace feliz cuando mis historias son del gusto de alguien mas... Perdona por tardar tanto, no era mi intencion pero sucedieron cosas que me mantuvieron fuera de la actualizacion... Yo tambien adoro esta pareja, seguida despues del AkaKuro, son las unicas personas que les permito tener a Kuroko, jajaja, aunque si la historia gusta en realidad me es indiferente con quien salga Kurokocchi... Por lo regular mis capitulos son de ese tamaño, o al menos intento que sean largos debido a que no actualizo tan seguido como me gustaria... Te cuidas~ Bye~ Bye~

* * *

 ** _Yukihana: Hola! Después de casi -casi- dos meses de no actualizar, AL FIN LO HE LOGRADO! Para quienes deseen saber la razón, en la página de Facebook de CLAN AFY está el porqué de mi ausencia, para los que no… solo puedo decir… DEBERIA DE INTERESARLES XD jajaja No, broma… pido perdón a todos mis lectores por la larga ausencia, pero he vuelto… Tal vez falle en ocasiones con las actualizaciones pero poco a poco recuperare el ritmo… Pido su paciencia y apoyo… En fin espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos… GRACIAS POR SU APOYO._**


	6. Eres parte de mi

**Yukihana.** Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero la disfruten.

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

 **Titulo** : Arrepentimientos.

 **Autora:** **Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

 **Resumen:**

Hay un proverbio que dice:

 _"Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..."_

Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida?

 **KiKuro**

 **Géneros** **:** Romántico, Drama

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg

* * *

 **-Capitulo 6 - Eres parte de mi...-**

* * *

.

Sus ojos nuevamente intentaban abrirse. Algunos rayos de luz solar que se colaban por las cortinas, dándole directamente en el rostro, molestándolo al grado de despertarlo. Mientras se acostumbraba a la iluminación del cuarto, los recuerdos de todo invadieron su mente… se sentía agotado pero extrañamente y a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, la idea de que Ryou fuera su hijo, le generaba una sonrisa tonta que no podía quitar y un sentimiento cálido en su interior. Ahora entendía aquel sentimiento que había vivido cuando lo vio por primera vez, aquel sentimiento de cariño inexplicable que tuvo al verlo.

Siempre creyó que si algún día volvía a ver a Kuroko y este tuviera su familia, no podría soportar verlo con un niño. Tal vez no llegara odiar al infante pero no podría sentir otra cosa más que tristeza al verlo, porque representaría el amor de Kuroko hacia aquella mujer con la que se enlazo. No obstante, lo único que pudo sentir por el pequeño Ryou fue interés, ternura y un sentimiento que no había podido describir hasta ese momento... cariño. Había sentido cierto apego cariñoso por aquella pequeña copia del jugador fantasma.

La tonta sonrisa imborrable se mantuvo en sus labios mientras recordaba las palabras del día anterior, aquellas que le regalaron al menos una noticia por la cual celebrar en medio de todo el caos ocasionado en su vida a causa de la mentira de Yumiko.

 ** _~Kise merece saber que tiene otro hijo... Merece saber que Ryou es su hijo, el cual tuvo contigo. ~_**

Una risilla traviesa escapo de su boca, que termino siendo ahogada con la almohada. Se sentía cual niño la mañana de navidad, emocionado por ver la sorpresa debajo del árbol. Y a pesar de que aún le dolía la cabeza, se levantó de golpe. Quería ver a su hijo. Acaricio su mandíbula, por su euforia incluso había olvidado que había sido golpeado por Kagami después de ser descubierto.

―Maldito Kagami, sí que pega fuerte...

Una vez de pie, observo la habitación ahora con la luz del sol podía observarla a más detalle pero se limitó a adentrarse al baño exclusivo del cuarto para asearse un poco. Se miró en el espejo, aceptando que su apariencia era peor a cuando Akashi lo describió; se encontraba pálido con los ojos hinchados y rojos, el cabello desordenado y los labios resecos, su mejilla derecha con un leve toque morado seguramente por el golpe de la madrugada, además de su expresión de que el _mundo terminaba con una noticia feliz._

Abrió la llave del lavadero mojando sus manos y luego su rostro. El agua fría hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, aun así, siguió mojándose el rostro por un tiempo para después secarse con una toalla, tomo prestado un peine y cepillo su cabello el cual era un asco de telarañas. Se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo, pero el haber dormido con ella no ayudaba para ser presentable. Se acercó al mueble junto a la cama para tomar su celular, el reloj de pulsera y sus llaves, aun no sabía que era lo que haría pero lo primero era salir de esa habitación.

Su cuerpo se congelo justo en el momento en que toco la manija. Nunca ha sido de las personas que piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, por lo que no estaba seguro de cómo manejar la situación una vez aquella puerta no lo protegiera al separarlo del mundo real. En muy poco tiempo su _"perfecta"_ vida había dado un giro completo; su _"hija"_ no era su hija y el pequeño que conoció recientemente resulto ser su hijo. ¿Que debía decirle? ¿Cómo debía tratarlo? Por como hablaba Kuroko era obvio que su hijo no sabía de él, así que ¿debía decírselo directamente o debía hablar primero con Kuroko?

― ¿Qué demonios? ― se revolvió el cabello, en verdad estaba confuso.

 ** _~Lo siento Kise, pero hay cosas que tienen prioridad… Y para nosotros, la prioridad siempre fue y serán, la felicidad de Tetsu y ese pequeño…~_**

Volteo a ver a su espalda, por un segundo creyó haber escuchado la voz de Kagami. Suspiro realmente aliviado cuando no lo vio, se golpeó levemente con la palma de la mano su frente, era obvio que no podría estar dentro de la habitación si él mismo bloqueaba la entrada. Pero aquellas palabras le dieron la última pieza de su rompecabezas mental. Antes de hablar con Kuroko debía hablar con alguien más, alguien ajeno a toda esa situación tan alocada que vivía.

Reviso rápidamente la hora en su reloj de pulsera, cerciorándose de que era muy temprano. Seguramente podría salir de la casa sin toparse con alguien. Iría a casa de Aomine y le contaría todo; desde su amor secreto por Kuroko, los sucesos de la fiesta, la verdad tras la partida inesperada del sexto hombre junto al matrimonio Kagami y los últimos sucesos con Yumiko sobre la paternidad de Sayumi.

Lo que si le afecto al rubio, fue el hecho de que la fecha marcada por su teléfono era de tres días a su regreso… algo que claramente no podía ser. Habían pasado solamente dos; cuando llego a casa y se encontró con la noticia de su hija en el hospital y del día de su cita con Kuroko en donde también se enteró de la verdad. Miro nuevamente la fecha, se aseguró por medio del internet que no fuera equivocada, obteniendo como resultado de que en verdad había dormido por dos días.

Se apoyó de la pared más cercana, durante la madrugada había visto mal la fecha y todavía había vuelto a dormir por culpa del golpe dado por Kagami. El cansancio del desvelo por el vuelo y de la noche en el hospital se había acumulado haciéndolo dormir de más. Sintió la necesidad de saber sobre el estado de salud de su hija pero no quiso preguntarle a Sayumi, por lo que solo hizo una rápida llamada al hospital donde le aseguraron que todo seguía bien, y que su esposa dormía con la pequeña.

Aunque no se sentía del todo conforme con la poca información que le dieron por teléfono, aun no se presentaría en el hospital al no tener deseos de ver por el momento a Yumiko. La pequeña Sayumi estaba bien por el momento por lo que esperaría para ir a verla. Suspiro un poco decepcionado consigo mismo, al sentir que estaba siendo un mal padre por no correr hacia su hija pero deseaba arreglar primero sus prioridades antes de acercarse a la menor con dudas sobre su lazo con ella.

Recobro un poco de su valentía y optimismo pensando que tal vez el hablar con alguien más le ayudaría. Miro una vez más la puerta, con paso firme dio vuelta a la manilla, la abrió y salió. Suspirando aliviado al encontrar el corredor y las escaleras vacías. Salió sin que nadie lo notara y se dirigió con presura a la casa de Aomine, era la más cercana además de que su sempai seguro querría pasar tiempo con su familia al ser hombre casado.

 ** _…._**

 ** _Residencia Aomine~_**

De entre las sabanas de la gran cama King size podía verse a un hombre -de piel marrón, cabello corto de color azul oscuro y ojos de color azul oscuro- removerse molesto por la insistencia de la persona que tocaba su timbre y perturbaba su sueño. La noche anterior después del entrenamiento con su equipo había ido con algunos compañeros a tomar un rato llegando muy tarde a casa y en compañía de una sexy rubia que dormía a su lado después de disfrutar de una madrugada excitante, por lo que necesita y deseaba unas horas más de descanso, estaba agotado.

Ignoro los primero toques con la esperanza de que su visita indeseada se marchara pero llevaba más de 15 minutos tocando, así que resignado a que no se marcharía y furioso por ser despertado tan temprano, se levantó de la cama para encarar al maldito que lo despertó. Le diría mil formas en que lo torturaría y lo mataría claramente después de haberlo golpeado en el rostro.

― ¡Que fastidio!

Vistiendo solamente su bóxer atravesó todo su departamento hacia la entrada y al pasar por la sala escucho el timbre de su celular. Se detuvo a buscarlo aunque el timbre siguiera siendo tocado.

― ¡Ya voy! ―Grito mientras ubicaba el lugar de donde provenía la música.

Al final, encontró el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón encima del televisor. Le pareció un lugar curioso para haber lanzado su ropa al desvestirse, pero recordó la forma tan arrebatadora con la que ingreso a su departamento junto a la sexy rubia del bar.

― ¡Ya voy, carajo! ―grito mirando la pantalla del aparato.

Arqueo una ceja al leer los kanji del nombre de Kise, era raro que el rubio llamara tan temprano o más bien, era extraño que llamara. El jugador copia raramente llamaba por culpa de su feliz vida de casado y su irregular horario de aviador. A pesar de que los miembros de la _"generación de milagros"_ que aun residían en Japón seguían en contacto, muy pocas veces se habían reunido.

― Bueno…

Contesto su celular al momento de abrir con fuerza la puerta, topándose con el sonriente rubio que tenía también el celular en la oreja diciéndole a través de la llamada que estaba afuera de su departamento. Detuvo en el aire el puño con el que golpearía a su molesta visita al percatarse de algo, si bien, estaba molesto y su visita era el infantil Kise, no se atrevió a golpearlo al notar que la sonrisa que mostraba era tan falsa como el hecho de que él era virgen.

― ¿Kise? ―Aunque no lo demostró, se preocupó por el mal aspecto de su viejo amigo. ― ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

― Buenos días Aominecchi…―saludo con falsa alegría infantil.― Es un lindo día…

A la par de que arqueaba una ceja, el moreno se recargo en el marco de la puerta incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Venga, que el sol apenas salía y el frio de la mañana era devastador, siendo víctima por culpa de lo poco que vestía.

―Entra…―Se adentró a su hogar con el rubio detrás.― ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

―Lo que sea está bien…

―En ese caso será cerveza, no tengo otra cosa.

El rubio rio nervioso mientras le era entregada la botella, si bien le hacía falta un trago con lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, no espero beberlo por la falta de líquidos en la nevera de su amigo y tan temprano. Tomaron asiento en la sala en completo silencio; Aomine no sabiendo que decir y Kise no sabiendo como comenzar.

― ¿Y qué te paso en el rostro? ―dijo al fin Aomine, la arca morada de un golpe en verdad lo intrigaba, y más sabiendo cómo era Kise cuando se trataba de su aspecto.

―Una consecuencia por andar escuchando a hurtadillas…―respondió el rubio dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

― ¿Y qué era lo que escuchabas? ―inquirió curioso. ― ¿Alguna _sesión interesante_?

―Kuroko está en Japón…―murmuro el rubio observando la botella en su mano como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo e ignorando el tono sugerente de su amigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tetsu? ―pregunto el moreno claramente sorprendido, pasando por un momento la seriedad de su amigo. ― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde hace tres días. Nos encontramos en el avión que piloteaba de regreso de Nueva York.

― ¿Y? ―Aomine hizo ademanes con la mano.― ¿Qué paso entre ustedes como para que tengas ese aspecto?

Aparte de Akashi, era el único dentro de la _generación milagrosa_ que conocía del amor secreto de Kise por Kuroko, y viceversa. Y aunque en muchas ocasiones trato de intervenir para que Tetsuya se confesara o que el rubio se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… termino rindiéndose ante lo denso que era el jugador copia y la necedad del jugador fantasma por no decir nunca su amor.

―Nada.

― ¿Eh? ―Aomine frunció el ceño.

Después de la partida de su antigua sombra, califico como una tontería el hecho de que el rubio se casara debido al embarazo de su Yumiko, se oponía rotundamente, Kise podría velar por su hija sin unir su vida a la de la modelo, tenía la seguridad de que un matrimonio sin amor no era lo adecuado. Aun así, con el tiempo pensó haberse equivocado al ver que Kise parecía satisfecho con su vida, pero el hecho de que cada vez que en alguna conversación se mencionaba a Kuroko la sonrisa del contrario se hacía forzada para ocultar su dolor, fue eso lo que le aclaro a Aomine que en verdad no lo había olvidado y solo volvía a engañarse de ser feliz.

― ¿Entonces tu mala cara?

― Sayumi está en el hospital…

― ¿Y qué haces bebiendo una cerveza aquí en vez de estar con tu espo…?

―Ella me engaño. ―interrumpió el rubio antes de que la mencionara, no quería oír que esa mujer era su esposa, no por el momento.― Sayumi no es mi hija…

― ¿De que estas hablando?

Kise le conto a su viejo amigo todo lo sucedido desde su llegada de Nueva York. Al principio el jugador profesional lo escucho en silencio pero al llegar a la parte en que Haizaki se vio involucrado comenzó a maldecirlo junto con la chica, nunca logro apreciarla pero tampoco la creyó capaz de una mentira tan grande. Creía en verdad que amaba al rubio, razón por la que no se involucró nunca en su relación.

Hablaron durante casi dos horas, y el moreno le demostró su apoyo a su amigo, no podía imaginarse el dolor que debía de sentir, principalmente por que no conocía el lazo tan fuerte que se crea por un hijo, pero a pesar de eso le hacía saber a Kise que no estaba solo en todo aquel problema, que podía contar con él y los demás de sus amigos.

Aun le parecía irreal que un hombre quedara embarazado, pero recordaba que tiempo atrás incluso Akashi lo había mencionado. Algo sobre que antes de marcarse, Tetsuya le había recomendado hacerse una prueba en cierto hospital debido a que se habían dado casos de embarazos masculinos en cierto grupo de personas por culpa de una mutación en un par de cromosomas. En aquel momento no le dio importancia ni porque semanas después, durante una reunión Akashi le menciono a Midorima que había dado positivo en la prueba; podía quedar embarazado. Después de escuchar la situación de Kise, comprendía de donde Kuroko había sacado tal información.

También entendía el porqué del aspecto tan descuidado en alguien que se procuraba por mantener una apariencia de príncipe como era Kise. Le invito otra cerveza y mientras el rubio intentaba relajare, quiso cambiar de tema. Pero el único que le parecía interesante y no forzado dada la situación, era la aparición del matrimonio Kagami. Satsuki casi nunca le mencionaba algo sobre Kuroko, y mucho menos le conto sobre un hijo de este y Kise.

―Así que Satsuki está en Japón. ―Aomine le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.― Hace mucho que no la veo en persona…

― ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

―Porque estoy seguro que me reclamara como siempre el no haber asistido a su boda. ―respondió con fastidio el moreno.― A _unque tampoco es que deseara verla casarse con alguien más_ …―murmuro por lo bajo antes de tomarse la bebida de golpe.

Kise guardo silencio observando como su compañía tomaba otra botella de la mesa y luego beberla. No era secreto para nadie que Aomine estaba enamorado de Satsuki e incluso hubo un tiempo en que sé sabia correspondido, pero nunca formalizaron una relación debido a que el chico no acepto la confesión de la chica. Había rechazado a Satsuki de manera directa. Momoi busco consuelo en Kuroko pero término encontrando apoyo y el amor nuevamente al lado de Kagami, quien al verla siempre alrededor de su sombra le tomo cariño, que al pasar los meses se convirtió en amor.

Al principio no entendió la razón del porque Aomine se negó a tener una relación con Satsuki pero con el tiempo la descifro. Daiki no era el tipo de chico que se conformara con una relación estable, disfrutaba de la compañía ocasional y aunque estuviera enamorado no confiaba en serle fiel a su novia. El rechazar a Satsuki fue su manera de protegerla del daño que su relación le hubiera causado en caso de que la engañara.

―Salud por la maldita vida. ―el basquetbolista levanto su cerveza.

― ¡Salud! ―grito el rubio al momento de chocar su botella con la contraria y posteriormente dar un trago profundo.

 ** _…._**

 ** _Residencia Kuroko~_**

Tal y como espero, tener una charla a fondo con su viejo amigo fue de ayuda. Al menos ahora se sentía un poco más aliviado al saber que su reacción había sido mejor que la del moreno de haber vivido la misma situación. Saber que alguien lo escuchaba y lo apoyaba, le sirvió para llegar a la conclusión de que desea seguir en la vida de Sayumi aunque su relación con Yumiko no volviera a ser la misma, así como también deseaba ser parte de la vida de su hijo y de Tetsuya.

Después de su visita a casa de Aomine y desahogarse con él, se dirigió al hospital para ver a la pequeña Sayumi y enterarse de su estado de salud, aunque aún no podía creer que durmiera por casi dos días enteros. Agradeció a los dioses en no toparse con su futura ex-esposa, la cual había ido a la cafetería del lugar para desayunar.

Las enfermeras de turno se habían encargado de ponerlo al tanto de cómo iba el proceso; los resultados de Yumiko saldrían por la noche y si todo marchaba bien realizarían la cirugía dentro de tres días. Le explicaron a detalle como manejarían la situación. Incluso se enteró que Yumiko les había notificado a las enfermeras que él estaría ausente la mayoría del tiempo debido a su trabajo, pero que estaría al pendiente de la pequeña por lo que debían proporcionarle toda la información.

Agradeció aquel detalle de parte de la pelinegra, de ese modo no tendría que verla y estaría al tanto de la pequeña Sayumi e incluso podría ir a verla cuando la madre se ausentara durante algún momento. Después de proporcionarle su número telefónico a la enfermera que él vio desde el inicio al cuidado de su hija, para que lo mantuviera constantemente informado, se retiró hacia su siguiente parada de ese día.

Cuando regreso a casa de Tetsuya pasaba del medio día, sintiéndose nuevamente nervioso enfrente de la puerta de entrada. No sabía que decir al tener a Kuroko de frente, ahora que lo razonaba, el hecho de que se fuera en la mañana a escondidas no podía ser tomado como una buena señal. ¿Y si Kuroko estaba enfadado o herido de que se fuera sin hablar con él? Lo menos que quería hacer ahora era volver a lastimarlo.

Detuvo de nuevo su mano antes de tocar el timbre al recordar al pelirrojo. ¿Y si era nuevamente golpeado por Kagami? ¿Siquiera aquel hombre lo dejaría acercarse? Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, eso no importaba, se dejaría golpear cuantas veces fueran necesarias para que o dejaran hablar con Kuroko. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de arreglar sus problemas con el amor de su vida y su hijo. Aun no quería pensar en su relación con el chico sobra, principalmente porque su relación con Yumiko se encontraba en un punto complicado. Antes de empezar algo quería terminar lo otro.

Miro la puerta, sintiendo como un sentimiento de firmeza y valentía se apoderaba momentáneamente de su cuerpo y tocaba el timbre en su nombre.

― ¡Yo voy!

Se escuchó un enérgico grito desde el interior, el cual identifico que pertenecía al pequeño Ryou. Al escucharlo, Kise miraba de manera desesperada hacia los lados, buscando donde ocultarse. La suerte no estaba del todo de su lado, el temor que tenía por encarar de nuevo a Tetsuya no se comparaba a nada con el remolino de emociones y sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos ante la opción de que su hijo abriera la puerta y se vieran a los ojos. No sería la primera vez que lo hicieran, pero sentía que ahora sería diferente debido a que tenía conocimiento de la sangre que compartían. Dio media vuelta para correr a esconderse pero un choque con una maseta decorativa cerca de la entrada lo detuvo justo a tiempo para escuchar el grito de Satsuki, que le regreso el alma al cuerpo.

―Ryou, tu ve a cambiarte y no dejes que Nigou se suba a la cama.

―Ehhhh…

La queja del pequeño se escuchó segundos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta por la chica, a quien se le borro la sonrisa al ver al rubio enfrente de ella.

― ¿Kise-kun regresaste? ― ** _*Eso sonó tonto…*_** pensó la pelirosa siendo que tenía enfrente de ella al rubio.

El hecho de que su amiga cambiara su alegre expresión por otra un tanto extraña, no era buena señal, ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO? Además de que cambio su forma de llamarlo. ¡Oh, no! Estaba comenzando a ponerse más nervioso.

― ¿Hola...? ―levanto una mano en forma de saludo y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La pelirosa reacciono a su sorpresa y volvió a sonreír de manera más cordial. Al no encontrar en la mañana al rubio durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes, su esposo y su amigos supusieron que no lo verían durante unos días en lo que asimilaba el descubrimiento, pero ella confiaba en que no le llevaría tanto y buscaría muy pronto respuesta directas. Se alegraba no haberse equivocado, ya que aunque Kuroko lo disimulo se había entristecido de no poder hablar con Kise a primera hora de la mañana.

―Hola Kise-kun. ―saludo con una sonrisa.― Ven, entra.

―Siento molestar...―murmuro el rubio mientras se adentraba a la casa y se quitaba los zapatos.

― ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

― ¿Eh?... Ah... un té está bien...

La chica se dirigió a la cocina, siendo seguida por el rubio que con la mirada buscaba al pequeño o a los adultos que faltaban. Observo a su vieja amiga desenvolverse como una experta, a su parecer, se notaba que tenía mucha experiencia como ama de casa, se le notaba feliz mientras tarareaba una melodía. A punto de preguntar por los faltantes, fue interrumpido por la chica que había colocado un par de tazas en una bandeja y unos bocadillos a un lado.

―Tomemos el té en el jardín trasero. ―indico Satsuki con una sonrisa.― Así te dará un poco de sol, estas demasiado pálido. Pareces un fantasma.

―Oye. ―se quejó con falsedad.

―Es verdad. ―dijo la pelirosa.

―Tienes razón. Aunque estoy bien…

―No lo pareces. ―le dijo la pelirosa.

―Créeme cuando te digo que estoy mejor de lo que estaba. ―aseguro con una leve sonrisa mirando directamente a la chica. Recordaba levemente la conversación que escucho pero estaba seguro que Momoi había estado abogando porque él conociera a Ryou.― Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Momocchi.

Satsuki se sorprendió por la sinceridad en las palabras de su viejo amigo, con el cual compartía varios gustos, entre ellos, la atracción hacia un par de peli-celestes. Sonrió con nostalgia al comprender que el rubio no guardaba rencores por el hecho de que por años le oculto varias cosas a pesar de que hablaban con frecuencia por teléfono.

―Es verdad, tiempo sin verte Ki-chan.

Kise le sonrió de regreso como en los viejos tiempos, con la complicidad de amigos en aventuras reflejada en sus ojos. El ambiente se tornó totalmente amigable, por lo que tomaron asiento en unas sillas y disfrutaron de su bebida. El varón observo los bocadillos que la chica coloco sobre la mesa, se veían apetitosos, por lo que tomo uno, sin embargo... ¡Sabia asqueroso!

Al estar acompañado por una sonriente Momoi, no tuvo corazón para devolverlo y expresar el mal sabor. Aguanto las ganas de devolverla y se la trago a la fuerza, tomando con rapidez el té que aun tenia, suspiro una vez que aquel sabor se fue de su boca. ** _*Algunas cosas no cambian…*_** pensó con nostalgia, las habilidades culinarias de su antigua manager no habían mejorado.

― ¿El bestia de tu esposo no está aquí? ― pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta del jardín, detrás de ellos.

―Esta de compras con Tetsu. Me quede aquí cuidando de Ryou. ―Respondió con una sonrisa, intuyendo que por nervios preguntaba por su esposo y no por quien en verdad quería ver. ― Y ahora que lo mencionas; déjame revisarte el rostro, se te ha puesto más morado donde Taiga te pego.

La chica se levantó de su silla y se acercó al contrario, tomándolo de forma suave de la barbilla al notar la mueca de dolor que genero su primer agarre. Sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras examinaba el daño, su marido sí que se había esforzado a la hora de golpearlo. El ambiente se vio roto al integrarse una tercera personita que se hizo notar un tanto nervioso por lo que veía… una extrema cercanía entre los rostros de los amigos.

―Etto… tía Satsuki…

Ambos amigos se separaron para ver al pequeño que tenía un leve sonrojo y buscaba de manera nerviosa algo. Kise se levantó de su lugar, indeciso de cómo enfrentarse a su hijo sin haber hablado con el otro padre del pequeño.

― ¡Ah, es el señor amable! ―grito el pequeño al fijarse bien quien era la compañía de su tía.

Se trataba del señor que lo ayudo con las burlas de su "tío Akashi" y con quien su papi sonreía en la foto, por lo que le mostro una gran sonrisa al acercarse. La honesta mirada llena de timidez y curiosidad del pequeño estremecieron el interior del rubio. Nuevamente lagrimas surcaron sus ojos, no podía creer que parecía niña llorona esos últimos días, comenzaba a pensar que probablemente se quedaría seco.

Saber que el pequeño peli-celeste que se encontraba enfrente de él mirándolo fijamente era su hijo junto con el amor de su vida, era suficiente para hacerlo llorar sabiendo que se había perdido 6 años a su lado, viviendo su día a día. ¿Cómo habría sido el embarazo de Tetsuya? ¿Cómo lucia al nacer? ¿Qué fue lo primero que observaron aquellos ojitos dorados? ¿Su primera palabra o cuantas veces cayo antes de poder caminar? ¿Qué le hacia sonreír y que lo hacía llorar? Tenía tantas preguntas que se amontonaban en su garganta dejándolo sin habla.

Por su parte, el menor se asustó, el amable adulto había comenzado a llorar y no sabía porque ¿había hecho algo malo? Su papá lo regañaría por haber hecho llorar al invitado. Repentinamente sintió pánico, ¿qué se hacía para que un adulto no llorara? Miro a su tía en busca de ayuda, pero ella ya no estaba… ¡¿en qué momento se había ido?! ¡Ayuda!

―Etto... lo siento… Etto… papá no está en casa… yo…―el pequeño observo como el mayor se caía de rodillas sujetándose el estómago― ¿Te duele la pancita? Cuando me duele la pancita, papi me frota mi pancita, ¿quieres que te frote tu pancita? ―pregunto con ternura e inocencia acercándose unos cuantos pasos al mayor― ¿Por qué te duele? ¿Comiste algo malo? ―miro la mesa en donde se encontraba el recipiente de bocadillos hechos por Momoi y armo una rápida conjetura― Ah, ya se. Comiste la comida de Satsuki, ¿verdad? Le dijeron que no hiciera comida… Le diré a Taiga para que la regañe ¿te parece?

―Jajaja…―Kise en algún momento había dejado de llorar al observar la tierna preocupación de su hijo, y no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo.― Gracias.

El puchero en el rostro del menor por la repentina risa, se borró al sentir la cálida mano del rubio sobre su cabello, revolviéndoselo con delicadeza. No entendía porque, pero aquel gesto le genero cierta alegría. Eso era lo que sentía al estar cerca del rubio amigo de su papi y tíos. No se resistió a regresarle la sonrisa al momento de tomar la grande mano entre sus manitas y no soltarla.

― ¿Ya está bien? ―pregunto solo para cerciorarse.

―Ya estoy bien, perdona por preocuparte. ―le aseguro.

―Chicos…―la cantarina voz de Satsuki rompió la paternal atmosfera, atrayendo la atención de ambos oji-dorados.― ¿Por qué no entran y comemos algo?

― ¿Quieres algo de comer? ― le pregunto Kise al pequeño, quien asintió.

―Mientras no sea la comida de Satsuki. ―respondió haciendo reír al mayor.― ¡Satsuki, quiero comer lo que dejo Taiga! Ya no lo tienes que calentar.

El pequeño Ryou sorprendió nuevamente a su padre al tomar su mano y jalarlo para adentrarse de ese modo a la casa

― ¡Que grosero! ―exclamo la chica con una sonrisa.

Era consciente que su don en la cocina no era perfecto y de hecho, ella misma prefería la comida preparada por su esposo. La única razón por la que seguía cocinando de vez en cuando era para llevar la contra a los dos hombres con quienes vivía. Satsuki comenzó a servir la comida que con anticipación dejo Kagami por si tardaban más de la cuenta comprando los víveres de los próximos días.

―Solo cocina cuando cree que le saldrá bien, cuando lo prueba y averigua que el sabor es igual de malo, se deprime solita. ―le susurro Ryou al mayor, una vez tomaron asiento.

―Supongo que es algo típico de Momocchi, parece que no ha cambiado mucho.

Ryou sonrió al obtener una continuidad tan alegre a su conversación, por lo que tomo a confianza para seguir de ese modo. Además de que le parecía curiosa la forma en que el mayor hacía referencia a la chica.

―La tía Satsuki siempre dice que su niña interior sigue viva. ―dijo al momento en que la comida les era servida.― Taiga dice que fue por eso que se enamoró de Satsuki.

― ¡Kuroko Ryou! ―grito con gran vergüenza la chica.

Kise comenzó a reír un poco más fuerte, no solo por lo que sucedió, sino por lo singular que le parecía su pequeño, quien a pesar de ser una mini copia de Tetsuya, era tan diferente en la personalidad; tan alegre, platicador, expresivo y juguetón… quería saber más de él. Quería conocerlo mejor.

Los tres pasaron un tiempo más juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa que el pequeño mencionara; juegos, básquet, lo grandioso que era su tío Kagami -tema en que el rubio también presumió sus dones-, pero sobre todo, hablaron de lo feliz que era el pequeño con su familia.

Kise contuvo en su interior la gran alegría y satisfacción que sintió, cuando en las tantas oportunidades al preguntarle al menor sobre sus gustos, este le respondía con alegría todo, sin reserva alguna… y lo mejor, era que el pequeño tenía muchos gustos a los de él.

Al terminar la comida y de levantar los platos utilizados, Satsuki acerco un pequeño botiquín para revisar la herida del rubio. El pequeño Ryou ladeo su cabecita al ver como su tía ayudaba a que la hinchazón disminuyera y después intentaba ocultar el color morado con maquillaje.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto preocupado ante el silencio y la expresión compungida de la chica.

¿Tan mal se veía? ¿Ahora como vería a Kuroko en ese estado? Al menos quería lucir presentable y no con el aspecto con el que se levantó.

― ¿Y qué te paso en el rostro?

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, queriendo decir varias cosas pero conteniéndose debido a la presencia del pequeño. ¿Cómo contarle que Kagami lo había golpeado cuando quiso preguntar por su paternidad?

―Ryou, ve a jugar con Nigou un rato en lo que llega Tetsu.

―Pero…

―Ve, más tarde es posible que no puedas jugar.

El pequeño asintió alejándose del lugar aunque realmente seguía curioso, pero su tía tenía razón, más tarde era probable que no pudiera jugar debido a que visitarían a sus abuelos. Una vez solos, ambos adultos suspiraron aliviados, había sido relativamente fácil convencer al pequeño en esa ocasión, pero dudaban que no hiciera alguna pregunta por el estilo más tarde.

―Lo siento. ―murmuro Satsuki poniendo la última capa de maquillaje.― Taiga actuó por instinto.

― ¿Acaso es un animal? ―burlo el chico.

―Un Tigre. ―siguió el juego con una sonrisa. ― No parece estar tan mal comparado a tu aspecto general. ¿Te sientes bien?

―Sí, solo cansado.

―Ki-chan, sobre Ryou-chan…

―Esperare a que Kurokocchi quiera hablar de ello.

―Ya veo. ―acepto Satsuki con gran alivio, Kise no parecía tener una mala actitud con el tema. ― Vayamos a esperarlos a la sala.

 ** _._**

Paso alrededor de una hora en que los viejos amigos estuvieron en la sala observando al pequeño Ryou jugar felizmente con el perro de la familia, cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta.

― ¡Ya regresamos!

Ante el anuncio, los presentes voltearon a la entrada de la sala donde dos figuras aparecieron cargado varias bolsas con las compras.

―Bienvenido papi, Taiga. ―dijo el menor acercándose a los recién llegados para abrazarlos de las piernas.― Tenemos visitas.

― ¿Kise-kun, regresaste? ―Pregunto Tetsuya sorprendido de ver al fugitivo de nuevo en su casa― Eso sonó tonto ¿verdad?

Nunca espero ver a Kise, al menos no tan rápido. Cuando Momoi le notifico que no estaba dormido en el cuarto, creyó que estaba tan molesto que no le dejaría darle alguna explicación o esperaría hasta que fuera menor el malestar.

―Lo mismo dije y pensé yo. ―comento divertida la chica.

―Buenas tardes Kurokocchi…―saludo el rubio con una sonrisa

Tanto Kise como Kagami se mantuvieron viendo fijamente unos momentos, llenando el ambiente de tensión, todo debido a lo sucedido con el golpe.

― ¡Kise! ―dijo al fin Kagami con una sonrisa y tendiéndole su puño al contrario.

― ¡Kagamicchi! ―el rubio choco su puño, no había rencores, entendía por qué reacciono de ese modo el pelirrojo.

―Aun te ves pálido…―comento Kuroko mirando al contrario.

―Fue la comida de Satsuki. ―se unió a la conversación Ryou, recordando el dolor de estómago que presento el rubio.

― ¡Mi comida es la mejor! ―se defendió con la derrota pintada por todo su rostro.

―No, no lo es. ―dijeron sin piedad el pelirrojo y el más pequeño.

― ¡Que crueles!

La chica fingió llorar y correr a la cocina, siendo seguida por Kagami que llevaba todas las bolsas, dándole de ese modo privacidad a lo contrarios. Kuroko se mantuvo en silencio y con ciertos nervios escuchando el relato sobre lo sucedido con la comida de la chica, por su parte, Kise quería que se lo tragara la tierra, su hijo había terminado de enterrar la dignidad que le quedaba.

―Ryou…―interrumpió repentinamente el peli-celeste mayor.

Durante la charla de su pequeño, noto que se refería a Kise como el _"señor amable"_ o _"el amigo de papi"_ , razón por la que debía aclarar algo primero.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto al momento en que su padre le dio media vuelta para quedar de frente con el rubio

― Kise-kun…―Tetsuya usaba un tono serio, mirando fijamente al rubio.― Él es Ryou, es mi hijo…―presento.― Ryo, te presento a Kise Ryouta-san, un amigo de la escuela…―alguien especial para mi… un color rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas ante su pensamiento.― Y también es… él es…

― ¿Papi? ―el pequeño levanto su rostro para ver a su padre que hablaba nervioso.

―Es un gusto conocerte Ryou…―Kise sonrió con paciencia, atrayendo la atención del menor.

Comprendía que a su amado le costara decirle la verdad al pequeño después de años callándolo, además de que aún no habían hablado sobre qué pasaría. Entendía esa razones por la que esperaría hasta que el chico sombra estuviera listo para dar ese paso. Se colocó a la altura del pequeño y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

―…aunque es un poco raro decirlo después de que hemos hablado un rato…―el menor le sonrió de vuelta.

Iba a tomar la mano que le extendía el rubio pero se sorprendió cuando su papá se colocó a su altura, presionando levemente sus hombros para que lo viera a la cara. Se alarmo al ver los ojos con lágrimas de su papá pero antes de poder hablar, Tetsuya le confeso un secreto.

―Ryou, Kise-kun es tu padre…

― ¿Ehhh?

El pequeño retiro la mirada de los ojos celestes para fijarla en un par de ojos del mismo color que los suyos. Kise boqueo un par de veces, no sabiendo que decirle al pequeño que lo miraba unos segundos y luego miraba de nuevo al contrario.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mí y de ti? ¿Sobre qué yo en parte era también tu mama? ―pregunto Tetsu de forma tranquila, acariciando el rostro de su hijo para que lo viera por el momento solo a él.

―Lo recuerdo. ―aseguro el pequeño.― Tú eres en parte mi mamá porque yo crecí dentro de ti… pero…―el pequeño miro al rubio que le sonreía mientras intentaba no llorar.

Por reflejo el pequeño comenzó a llorar, además de que se sentía abrumado por sus sentimientos.

― ¡Papá! ―el pequeño Ryou se abrazó al rubio, quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

Debido a su corta edad el pequeño no entendía del todo la situación, pero confiaba en su papi cuando le decía que aquel hombre era su padre también. En el entorno del pequeño Ryou no era extraño ver parejas del mismo sexo e inclusive, uno de sus amigos del preescolar era también hijo de una pareja de hombres, por lo que no le fue complicado comprender que su _"mamá"_ también era su papi. La verdad nunca le preocupo no tener dos padres como sus amigos, contaba con sus tíos, principalmente Kagami que lo había cuidado como un hijo… sin embargo desde que conoció a Kise había sentido curiosidad por él; deseaba jugar, platicar y pasar gran rato a su lado.

―Papá… papá…―repetía el pequeño feliz, siendo apresado en los brazos del mayor.

Una vez se calmaron ambos oji-dorados, tomaron asiento en el sofá. El pequeño no se había separado de Kise mientras comenzaban a hablar. Viendo que su hijo se encontraba centrado en poner al día a su padre sobre la vida que llevaban en la casa de Estados Unidos y que no intervendría durante un gran rato ante la efusividad de su pequeño, Tetsuya opto por retirarse a la cocina y hacerle compañía a sus amigos, quienes discutían sobre la comida para ese día.

Kagami no dejaba que su esposa tocara algún ingrediente desde hacía años, por lo que en esos momentos intentaba arrebatarle la azúcar que la chica quería echarle al omelette que estaba preparándose como almuerzo en lo que la plática de los Kuroko´s terminaba. Había aprendido que Momoi no tenía habilidad para el arte culinario cuando en el primer aniversario de novios la chica le preparo un pastel sorpresa, Kuroko le advirtió que era mejor que no comiera algo preparado por su antigua manager, pero él no podía hacer eso con un detalle tan personal en una fecha especial para ambos, por lo que se lo comió casi todo a pesar de que prácticamente el pan se encontraba crudo, la crema decorativa estaba dura y salada; termino en el hospital por intoxicación por una semana, perdiéndose el inicio del torneo de básquet de preparatoria.

 **.**

Fueron al menos tres horas en que el pequeño Ryou entretuvo a su padre, en verdad estaba emocionado por conocerlo. Kise sonrió con ternura observando como su pequeño comenzaba a quedarse dormido, seguramente debido a que aún no se acostumbraba del todo al cambio de horario y a lo pequeño que era al vivir emociones de ese tamaño; después de todo, no todos lo días conoces a tu otro padre. Una vez el pequeño se rindió al sueño, lo arropo en el sillón en compañía de su fiel compañero perruno que se acomodó como su almohada, lo observo durmiendo unos minutos hasta que escucho las voces de sus amigos y amor.

Fue hacia la cocina y los encontró platicando sobre algunos lugares que Momoi quería visitar mientras se encontraban en Japón, después de todo no sabía cuándo volverían y ella necesitaba un poco de inspiración para su próxima línea de ropa. Kuroko y Kagami prometieron llevarla, a final de cuentas de esa manera también podrían hacer que el pequeño Ryou conociera más del país natal de sus padres.

― ¡Hey! ―interrumpió Kise, haciéndose notar por todos.

― Hey. ―le respondió Kagami.

― ¿Y Ryou?

―Se ha quedado dormido. ―Kuroko se levantó de su asiento.― Lo deje recostado en el sofá.

―Iré a verlo. ―les anuncio a la par que salía del lugar.

Kise no lo perdió de vista hasta que escucho la voz de Momoi y Kagami invitándolo a tomar asiento para platicar un rato. Kuroko prefiero dejar al pequeño en el sofá, temiendo que se despertara si lo trasladaba a su cuarto; sonrió al verlo dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios, el verlo de ese modo le hacía cuestionarse si en verdad fue bueno que ocultara la verdad con tanto recelo. Kise y Ryou parecían felices de conocerse.

―Perdón bebé…―susurro después de darle un beso en la frente y arroparlo mejor.

Regreso a la cocina, uniéndose a la charla que mantenía su compañía; una donde Momoi le presumía al rubio la colección de fotos que tenía en el celular del pequeño Ryou. Kagami y Kuroko procuraban limitarse a contestar algo cuando se les preguntaba algo directamente pero la mayoría de la conversación era entre la única chica y el rubio.

Esa situación duro varias horas, incluso se mantuvo de ese modo en la cocina mientras Kagami preparaba algo para degustar. Todo marchaba bien hasta que repentinamente la conversación se tornó seria por culpa de Kagami que había recordado algo cuando Kuroko llamo a sus padres para comunicarles de que por ese día no podrían visitarlos en el hospital debido a circunstancias mayores.

―Por cierto Kise, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Tu hija está bien?

―Ella está bien. ―dijo tomando té, tenía el celular en la mesa para verlo en cualquier momento por si llamaba la enfermera.

― ¿Entonces que te trajo por aquí? ―preguntó esta vez Satsuki, quien comía un postre.

―Simplemente acabo de enterarme de una verdad. ―contesto tranquilo, tenía que plantearse muy bien lo que haría desde ahora.

― ¿Una verdad…? ―repitió a modo de pregunta Kuroko― ¿Kise-kun?

Todos miraban como el chico rubio intentaba con todo mantenerse fuerte enfrente de ellos, sintiendo que el terreno que intentaba tocar era un campo minado.

―Yumiko me mintió…―confeso con una sonrisa torcida― ¿Saben? Realmente no me siento con ánimos, luego les contare todo, una vez que este seguro de lo que he decidido sobre lo que hare.

― ¿Estarás bien? ―Kagami lo miraba preocupado.

Tal vez su prioridad eran los peli-celeste por su estrecha amistad de varios años con su sombra, pero eso no disminuía el hecho de que se preocupara por igual por sus compañeros y rivales de preparatoria. De hecho, Kise, era alguien a quien consideraría un amigo.

―Sí.

― ¿Regresaras al hospital con tu hija hoy? ―Momoi miraba cualquier gesto del rubio.

Era obvio que el mayor ocultaba algo realmente duro y no entendía del todo sobre la mención de una mentira de parte de Yumiko, pero no podía imaginarse que era tan grave como para hacer que su viejo amigo anduviera en otros lugares en vez de estar al lado de la pequeña en el hospital.

―No, por hoy no. Esta mañana me he dado una vuelta por el hospital y me aseguraron que estaría bien, de todos modos una enfermera me llamara si pasa algo. ―respondió apretando fuertemente la taza en sus manos y manteniendo una sonrisa un poco forzada, detalles que noto Kuroko.― ¿Quieren salir algún lugar? Yo pago. ―cambio repentinamente el tema.

―Kise-kun…―murmuro Tetsuya sorprendido.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? Podemos celebrar nuestro recuentro. ―los volteo a ver con una sonrisa, ocultando su dolor o al menos eso intentaba.

― ¡De mi parte no hay problema si pagas tú! ¡Luego no te quejes! ―Exclamo el pelirrojo, intuía que el contrario no diría nada hasta que estuviera listo, por lo que no lo forzaría, lo apoyaría en silencio. ― ¡En ese caso cenemos afuera, vayamos a ese _"lugar"!_

―Oh, ese lugar. Qué recuerdos me trae el ir ahí...―dijo Kise con una sonrisa entendiendo a donde se refería el pelirrojo.― No he ido desde que me gradué de la universidad…

―Oigan par de tontos; el _"sports night"_ es un bar y llevaríamos a un niño con nosotros. ―les recordó la peli-rosa, era un viejo local al que asistían para pasar el rato durante sus años universitarios.

Ella al igual que Kuroko, se habían rendido por saber que había pasado con el tema anterior, ya que estaban de acuerdo en no forzar a Ryouta en decir algo más temiendo que se rompiera, se le notaba tan frágil en aquel campo minado. Era mejor esperar a que el rubio estuviera estable emocionalmente, y tal vez pasar unas horas más con su hijo lo ayudaría.

―Oh, eso es verdad. ―Kagami golpeo la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra. Se había olvidado de ese detalle.

―No te preocupes por eso Momocchi, hace unos años paso a ser un bar familiar. ―explico el rubio.― Ryoucchi podrá entrar.

―No creo que…

― ¿Yo que? ―la dulce vocecita del pequeño interrumpió a su padre.

Todos miraron la puerta de entrada, encontrándolo de pie tallándose un ojito con su mano para alejar el sueño que aun tenia. Ryou se acercó a Tetsu, pidiendo que lo pusiera en su regazo para estar con ellos, tenía curiosidad al haber sido nombrado.

―Saldremos a cenar afuera. ―le explico Kuroko acomodando su cabello alborotado.

― ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ―exclamo el niño feliz mostrando una gran sonrisa a su padre rubio que le regreso el gesto a la par que le revolvía el cabello que recién le acomodaba Tetsuya― ¡¿Y luego podemos ir al parque a jugar?! ―señalo el balón de básquet que se encontraba cerca de la puerta para salir al jardín.

―Si no es demasiado tarde sí. ―le contesto Kagami.

― ¿Por qué no primero vamos a jugar? ―sugirió la peli-rosa.

― ¡Sí! ―grito el pequeño de la familia, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

―En ese caso, en marcha. ―dijo Kise levantándose.

Todos salieron dirigiéndose al parque más cercano a la casa de la familia Kuroko. Una vez pisaron la cancha, el pequeño se soltó de la mano de su papá peli-celeste y salió corriendo rápidamente con balón en mano, y su fiel amigo perruno a lado.

Momoi jalo a su esposo para unirse a la diversión del pequeño, dejando a los otros dos amigos solos; después de todo, ellos necesitaban tiempo para hablar sobre su hijo en común. Un tema que habían aplazado debido a la falta de privacidad en la casa.

Con gran nerviosismo Tetsuya observo como era dejado solo con el rubio, suspiro para calmarse, y aunque sabía que tenía que hablar, el miedo se lo impedía. Por su parte, Kise callaba pacientemente, algo raro en él pero que dada las circunstancias prefería que fuera el contrario quien tomara la palabra primero.

―Kise-kun, veras… sobre Ryou… yo, la verdad es…

―Déjame conocerlo. ―lo interrumpió con voz amable, intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza para que se calmara― Quiero conocerlo. Saber todo de él, por favor…

El corazón de Kuroko se estrujo al escuchar aquella voz y ver la sinceridad reflejada en los ojos dorados del más alto, desvió su mirada hacia su hijo, el cual se divertía en un pequeño encuentro con sus tíos.

―…Claro, es tu hijo después de todo… lo siento…―sonrió levemente con culpa― Te quite tantos años al lado de Ryou, pero es que tu tenías una familia que cuidar… no podía hacerte elegir entre Yumiko-san y yo… no era justo hacerle eso a ella.

La mención de su esposa lo tenso, conteniendo la ira momentánea. **_*Si supieras la verdad…*_** pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

―…Yo fui el único responsable de las consecuencias de aquel encuentro en la fiesta… ¡Ah, es cierto! Tú no recuerdas… veras…

―Lo recuerdo…―le aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa con cierto toque de travesura. ― TODO…

Kuroko se sonrojo, no había esperado aquello. ¡Oh, por dios! Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, durante años había tenido el consuelo de que el rubio había olvidado aquella noche por culpa del alcohol que ingirió y ahora se enteraba que ya no tenía esa ventaja. ¡Kise recordaba su atuendo! ¡La osadía que tuvo de seducirlo! ¡De lo que se dijo aquella noche en el éxtasis de la lujuria! Agacho el rostro, cubriéndolo con sus manos. _Adiós mundo cruel…_ confiaba en que sus amigos cuidarían a su hijo.

Kise se enterneció por la reacción de su viejo amor; por sus palabras anteriores comprendió que Kuroko no se sentía merecedor de contar con su apoyo al haberse involucrado con él estando comprometido y con la noticia de que sería futuro padre. Se sentía culpable y su modo de pagar por ello, fue afrontar su embarazo solo. Lo comprendía pero no aun así pagaría lo que fuera por haberlo sabido antes. Estaba seguro que de haber sabido la verdad sobre el embarazo de Tetsuya no se hubiera casado con la modelo, y hubiera formalizado una relación con el chico fantasma

― ¿Kise-kun? ―llamo Kuroko, el contario se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

―No te preocupes, no te odio por ocultármelo…―le comentó, si lo conocía lo suficiente era probable que esa fuera su preocupación― Te entiendo, es probable que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si eso involucraba tu felicidad. Te conozco desde la secundaria y sé que no lo habrías hecho con el propósito de hacer daño.

―En verdad eres un idiota, Kise-kun…―murmuro sonrojado. El rubio se sintió herido.― ¿Porque simplemente no me dices que me odias?

―Porque no lo hago. ―sonrió, al fin veía en aquel rostro alguna expresión más que no fuera la indiferencia.

―Por eso eres un idiota…―mostro su mejor puchero.― Deberías odiarme, gritarme, maldecirme, golpearme…

― ¿Serias feliz si hago todo lo que dices? ―pregunto solo por curiosidad, incapaz de hacerlo.

―Lo seria. ―aseguro, mirándolo fijamente.

―Pues yo no. ―mantuvo el choque de miradas. Celeste contra dorado.

―Pero…―iba a rebatir.

―Así que no pidas imposibles. No puedo odiar a la persona que he amado desde hace años. ―confeso con una gran y reluciente sonrisa

Aunque por fuera se mostraba seguro y firme, en su interior, Kise estaba a punto de desmayarse. No podía creer que se había confesado, hacia unas horas había decidido no hacerlo hasta arreglar sus asuntos. **_*Ryouta baka… baka… baka…*_** Se regañaba continuamente. Kuroko balbuceo en medio de su perplejidad, había sido tomado con la guardia baja, su rostro tenía un tono rojizo comparable al cabello de su ex-capitán.

Desde lo lejos, todo era visto discretamente por Momoi, que sonrió tranquilamente al ver el buen ambiente alrededor de sus amigos. En su distracción, el pequeño había corrido a interrumpir a sus padres, para pedirles que se unieran al juego, y que Kise le mostrara algún truco para ganarle a su tío Kagami.

Más tarde y después de jugar varias veces, se dirigieron al bar familiar, disfrutando del buen ambiente. Ya no había tensión o algo por el estilo entre todos ellos. Kagami y Kise después de la cena empezaron a jugar billar, para buscar la revancha de los encuentros de básquet hacia unas horas. El pequeño Ryou, los veía curioso, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así y más que veía que su tío favorito disfrutaba jugar algo a parte del basquetbol. En algún momento le pidió a su padre rubio que le enseñara a jugar, y de ese modo se volvió una batalla de padre e hijo contra el pelirrojo.

* * *

.

Marte: Hola~ Me alegro que te guste. Perdon por la tardanza en la actualizacion, pero tengo otros dos fc´s que empezaron antes y les doy prioridad.

michele4: Hola~ Es bueno saber que te gustara... Perdon por la tardanza al actualizar... Yo tambien adoro esta pareja... jajajaja... Por lo mismo que tardo en actualizar los suelo hacer largos...

.

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Siento en verdad el retraso con este capítulo pero quería que saliera bien la parte de padre e hijo, al final no sé si será de su gusto… espero me lo hagan saber. Sin nada más que decir, espero disfrutaran el cap…Sus votos y comentarios serán bien recibidos.

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	7. Padre e hijo

**Yukihana.** Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero la disfruten.

 **KUROKO NO BASKET NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

 **Título:** Arrepentimientos.

 **Autora: Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

 **Resumen:** Hay un proverbio que dice: "Vive tu vida sin arrepentimientos..."

Una vida así sería genial, pero siendo realistas... ¿Quién no se arrepiente de haber hecho o no haber hecho algo en su vida?

KiKuro

 **Géneros: Romántico, Drama**

 **Advertencias: Mpreg**

.

* * *

 **Padre e hijo…**

* * *

.

Un nuevo día comenzó y él en cuanto los rayos del sol dieron en su rostro se levantó con más ánimo. El día anterior después de pasar un rato muy agradable con sus viejos amigos, fue al hospital para ver a su hija, y aunque era casi de madrugada las enfermeras le permitieron verla por unos minutos, incluso le ayudaron a que Yumiko se saliera de la habitación durante el tiempo que duro su visita.

Al menos el hecho de que los ángeles de blanco estuvieran al tanto de su situación sentimental con su futura ex-esposa le era beneficioso; por lo que habían oído, lo consideraban la víctima y un gran padre al seguir al tanto de la salud de la pequeña a pesar de no tener relación sanguínea, por ello los ángeles de blanco estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo para que visitara a su pequeña en las mañanas y noches por al menos unos minutos, sin riesgo a encontrarse con la pelinegra.

Reviso el celular, encontrándose un mensaje de la enfermera anunciándole que por ese día no podría ir a ver a Sayumi debido a que le harían unos estudios por su mejora al medicamento que comenzaron a administrarle. Resignado a esperar hasta la noche para ver a su hija, termino por cambiarse de ropa y con los nervios un poco alterados se preparó para bajar a desayunar.

Por suerte para él, Kuroko había aceptado su petición de que le permitiera quedarse por un tiempo con ellos; había usado la excusa de que no podía ir a casa por Yumiko pero el peli-celeste lo descubrió en su mentira, por lo que al final termino confesando que quería pasar tiempo con Ryou, aunque si logro reservarse su deseo de estar también con él.

Después de asearse un poco, salió del cuarto. Esperaba poder acercarse al pequeño Ryou aún más. Quería estar cerca de su segundo hijo y del cual había desconocido su existencia por 6 años, ahora que sabía la verdad no lo dejaría ir tan fácil. Así como esperaba que una vez todo se arreglara con Yumiko, poder tener un acercamiento con Kuroko, al menos quería retomar la vieja amistad que tuvieron tiempo atrás.

Al llegar al comedor se topó con Satsuki, Tetsuya y con su hijo ya sentados en sus lugares correspondientes, mientras que Taiga entraba con varios platos pertenecientes al desayuno. Tomo asiento al lado de su hijo, quien había señalado justo esa silla para que se sentara y estar cerca. El pequeño oji-dorado no tardó en hacerle plática.

Desayunaron acompañados de una charla amena, donde el más pequeño se encargó de contarle a su nuevo padre sobre su vida estudiantil y los pequeños viajes en que acompañaba a su papá a las campañas fotográficas cuando tardaría casi un mes en regresar, también le conto sobre las tardes en que llegaba a ir a la empresa de su tía Satsuki y se divertía corriendo entre los rollos de las telas que usaban para crear los diseños de la chica y lo que más le divirtió al pequeño, fue contarle sobre los numerosos partidos de basquetbol a los que había asistido para apoyar a su tío Taiga.

― ¿Quieren ir a algún lado? ―pregunto Kise al término de la comida.

― Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver a mis padres. ―contesto Kuroko levantándose y tomando algunos platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

― Ya veo. ―el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción.

― Yo tengo que ir a ver a los míos. ―informo Satsuki ayudando a su querido amigo a recoger la mesa. ― Sola.

― ¿Eh? Yo no sabía eso. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? ―se quejó el pelirrojo mirando a su esposa.

― Lo siento, se me olvido decirte con todo lo que ha pasado. ―la chica le enseño la lengua y coloco una mano detrás de su nuca en un gesto infantil.

― Mmm... ¿Entonces solo quedamos Kagamicchi y yo?

― ¡Yo también! ―reclamo el menor con un puchero por no ser contado por su padre.

― ¿No iras con tu papi? ―el rubio arqueo una ceja mirando a su retoño.

― Claro que ira conmigo ―aclaro Tetsuya.

― No quiero. Quiero estar con mi tío Taiga y mi papá. ―el menor se cruzó de bracitos.

Kise se estremeció de ternura ante la versión obstinada de un mini-Kuroko y su variedad de expresiones, además de sentir el calor que se generaba en su pecho al por oír al pequeño remarcar su parentesco.

― Ryou...―llamo Tetsuya mirando severamente a su hijo, el cual olvidaba el motivo de ir a Japón en primer lugar.

― Puedo visitar después al abuelito y abuelita. ―alego el infante tratando de no intimidarse por la mirada de su papi.

― Venga Ryou, tienes que ir a visitar a tus abuelos. ―intento apoyar Kise, atrayendo la atención del mini peli-celeste hacia él.

― No quiero. ―negó con su cabeza de manera enérgica― Quiero jugar con el tío Taiga y papá.

― Pero…

― ¿No puedo?

La voz llena de tristeza y los ojitos suplicantes con algunas pequeñas lagrimas escapando, fue lo único que necesito Kise para derretirse por completo ante los encantos de su hijo. ¡Por dios! ¿Había en el mundo un niño más tierno y hermoso que su pequeño Ryou? Lo dudaba.

― Está bien, Kuroko. ―hablo el Kagami sacando de su ensoñación al rubio― Puedes dejarlo con nosotros por hoy.

― Piénsalo de este modo. Puedes tener tiempo para ti y tus padres después de tantos años. ―apoyo Kise.

Tetsuya miro al padre de su hijo, sintiendo pena por él, Kise ya había caído bajo los encantos del pequeño diablillo que ambos engendraron… aunque tampoco podía culparlo, ya que ninguno de los presentes era inmune. Después dirigió su azulina mirada al menor, evaluando si era una buena o mala idea dejarlo al cuidado de Kagami y Kise, los cuales tenían un carácter igual de infantil y en ocasiones irresponsables. No pasó desapercibida la mirada de los varones, pidiéndole mudamente; _"Confía en mí"._ Eran tan fáciles de leer.

Sonrió levemente, tenía que aceptar que ambos se veían tiernos a pesar de su edad, sin embargo, segundos después los miro seriamente. ¿Y si hacían un caos los tres juntos? Taiga y Ryou siempre lo hacían en cuanto les quitaba los ojos de encima, si ahora le sumaba un tercero...

El pequeño Ryou heredo varias mañas de su padre rubio. Lo único que heredado de su aparte fue el poco interés que mostraba hacia las cosas que no le interesaban y su leve obsesión por la lectura, de allí en fuera, todo lo demás provenía de Ryouta. Manías que al lado de Taiga solo se solidificaron con la convivencia diaria. Recapacito. Aun con todos los contras, el poder de convencimiento de los tres hombres que suplicaban enfrente de él era poderoso.

― De acuerdo. ―suspiro derrotado segundos después― Pero no vayan a hacer algo peligroso.

―Confía en nosotros. ―respondieron con gran alegría Kise y Ryou.

― Porque no lo hace es que se los dice. ―comento Taiga con una sonrisa.

― Tampoco confía en ti Taiga. ―aclaro la única chica.

― ¡Eso dolió! ―lloriquearon los adultos al ver como Tetsuya asentía a las palabras de su amiga.

― En cualquier caso, es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos. ―dijo la pelirosa dándole un leve beso a su esposo.

― iiiuuu…―exclamo Ryou al ver la muestra de cariño de sus tíos.

La acción del pequeño provocando una sonrisa en sus padres, los cuales desviaron su rostro sonrojado al lado contrario por un pensamiento fugaz e igual. _*****_ _ **¿Esa expresión haría Ryou si nosotros…?**_ _ *****_

― ¿No debería mejor acompañarte? ―le pregunto el pelirrojo a su esposa, sonriendo por las expresiones de su sobrino.

― Sabes que mis padres te odian, así que será mejor que no te vean. ―Contesto tomando su bolsa de mano.― No te preocupes, no me quedare a dormir con ellos. Nos vemos~

Los demás se despidieron a su manera de la chica, quien muy sonriente salió de la casa de su mejor amigo. Aunque le hubiera gustado ir con su esposo, la verdad era que sería muy problemático si él se reunía con su familia.

― ¿Aun te odian? ―pregunto Kise con cierto tono de burla.

― Actualmente me odian más de lo que lo hacían hace 6 años. ―respondió el pelirrojo suspirando.― Haberme llevado a su única hija a un país muy lejos de ellos, no les fue una muy gratificante noticia. ―Se encogió de hombros― Soy _el maldito bastardo_ que se robó a su más valioso tesoro.

― ¿Taiga es un ladrón? ―pregunto el menor ladeando su cabecita.

― Claro que no. Satsuki vino a mí por voluntad propia, porque me ama más que nada en el mundo. ―aclaro alterado y orgullo de lo que decía.

― No es cierto, Satsuki me ama más a mí. ―alego Ryou.

― El amor que Satsuki siente por ti es diferente al que siente por mí. ―corrigió el pelirrojo con gran arrogancia.

― ¿Hay diferentes tipos de amor, papá? ―le pregunto al rubio.

― Por supuesto que los hay.

― Entonces les dejo encargado a Ryou. ―dijo Kuroko tomando su mochila con presura.

― Claro, no te preocupes por nosotros y disfruta de la compañía de tus padres.

Sería muy cansado y tedioso explicarle a su pequeño las diferentes formas de amar. Su hijo era muy curioso por naturaleza, por lo que no dejaría de preguntar hasta estar satisfecho con una respuesta, y es que para su pequeña mente infantil solo estaba presente el amor familiar, el cual lo rodeo desde que nació. Ryou no lograba entender cuál podía ser la diferencia entre querer y amar al que se refería su tío Taiga, pues todas las personas que estaban a su lado desde que nació siempre le expresaban cuanto lo amaban.

― ¿Qué tipo de amor…?

Kuroko le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño que tenía el ceño fruncido ante la duda y callo para despedirse de su padre con un beso. El peli-celeste mayor se alejó, lanzándole una discreta mirada a Kise de que fuera él, quien se encargara del asunto. El rubio sonrió nervioso, ese sería el primer tema que trataría con su hijo. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Creía que ya había pasado la etapa del _"porque"_ con su pequeña Sayumi, ahora tendría que regresar a responder preguntas con el pequeño Ryou.

―Me voy, no hagas travesuras Ryou.

―Claro papi. Saludas a los abuelos. ―se despidió agitando su manita.

Los adultos acompañaron a Tetsuya hasta la puerta de entrada, donde lo despidieron después de un gran discurso sobre los cuidados que debían tener con un menor de edad. Kagami estaba acostumbrado a padecer de esas pláticas, pero para Kise era la primera vez en que veía a su amado en su faceta de maternal, y al final, ninguno de los más altos presto atención a las advertencias por estar distraídos en otras cosas.

―Al fin. ―el pelirrojo exhalo cansado― Siempre se pone de ese modo cuando me deja al cuidado de Ryou, ni que fuera la primera vez.

―Jajaja... Es solo el instinto maternal. ―defendió el rubio con una sonrisa.

El aviador intentaba no prestar atención al pinchazo de envidia que sintió hacia la antigua luz de Seirin, debido a que él había visto con anterioridad una faceta tan tierna de Tetsuya. Una faceta que apenas conocía y hubiera deseado solo ser quien la viviera; _un Tetsuya preocupado por el fruto de un amor mutuo._ A pesar de no haber querido hacerlo tampoco pudo evitar el pensar como hubiera sido su vida al lado de Tetsu y Ryou, una vida familiar con ellos dos a su lado.

Ante el silencio repentino de la sala, el pequeño dejo de hurgar por algún postre en el refrigerador y se asomó a la sala, haciéndose notar haciendo una pregunta a sus guardianes, que sonrieron al verlo a la par de que Kise se acercaba y se hincaba para estar a su altura.

― ¿Qué haremos?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy? ―le pregunto mientras le revolvía cariñosamente su cabello celeste. ― Haremos e iremos a donde tú quieras.

― ¿A dónde yo quiera ir? ―cuestiono con una sonrisa traviesa.

― Tú decide. ―le alentó su padre.

― ¡Al parque! ―dio un salto de alegría― ¡Juguemos de nuevo!

― ¿Eh? ―el rubio se sorprendió― ¿El parque? ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

― ¿Está mal? ―el menor se preocupó.

― No es que este mal. Pero…

Kise miro rápidamente a Kagami en busca de ayuda pero el contrario solo se encogió de hombros, sin ningún interés en el tema, acostumbrado a que el pequeño de la familia prefiriera jugar básquet a hacer otras cosas.

― Pero…―insto el menor.

― ¿No quisieras mejor ir a un parque de diversiones, el cine o Akibahara?

El aviador había pensado que al igual que la pequeña Sayumi, Ryou le pediría que lo llevara a otros lugares más llamativos, aunque no se sentía de ánimos de ir a esos sitios debido a que le preocupaba que en cualquier momento lo llamaran del hospital, quería consentir a su pequeño.

― No. El parque está bien. ―sentencio el infante.

― ¿Que más puedes esperar del hijo de dos amantes de ese deporte? Y te recuerdo que creció viéndome a mí en las grandes canchas de la NBA. ―alardeo el pelirrojo― Soy su modelo a seguir.

― De acuerdo. ―suspiro derrotado al ver como su hijo asentía más que de acuerdo.― Haremos lo que quieras.

Kise oculto los celos paternales que sentía porque Kagami fuera el ejemplo de su pequeño. ¿Y si dejaba la aviación y volvía a las canchas de baloncesto? ¿Sería buena idea intentarlo en un equipo rival de pelirrojo? Confiaba en que aún tenía las habilidades para permanecer en ese mundo.

― ¡Qué bien! ―grito Ryou alzando los brazos, por un momento pensó que su papá no gustaba de jugar.― Iré por mi mochila.

― Supongo que tendré que ponerme ropa deportiva. ―comento Kagami subiendo las escaleras para ir al cuarto que Kuroko le presto a él y su esposa.

― Papá, ¿me ayudas a cambiarme? ―pidió el menor con ojos esperanzados.

Kise no pudo negarse, por lo que no tardaron en subir al cuarto de Tetsuya, en donde ayudo al pequeño a escoger entre varios trajes deportivos. Cuando su hijo le dijo de quien era la habitación, no pudo quedarse quieto y comenzó a pasear su mirada por ahí, sentía curiosidad por lo que rodeaba a su amado. Era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto del sexto hombre fantasma.

Su papá peli-celeste le había enseñado todo lo que debía llevar cuando planeaba pasar un gran rato en el parque jugando su deporte favorito, por lo que guardo tranquilamente algunas toallas, un cambio de ropa y otras cosas en su mochila. Debía estar preparado porque dudaba que su tío taiga llevara algo y su padre rubio no tenía cosas en la casa.

Mientras detallaba la habitación, se topó con varias fotografías de Tetsuya con viejos amigos e incluso con la fotografía que se tomaron cuando _"la generación milagrosa"_ y otros amigos celebraron su cumpleaños en el departamento de Kagami, no obstante, todo quedo atrás cuando sintió su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse al toparse con una fotografía de ellos dos solos. Una imagen en donde el peli-celeste sonreía al ser abrazado por el rubio. Tomo en manos aquel retrato en el que parecían una linda pareja.

Recordaba claramente cuando fue tomada, durante su segundo año de preparatoria. Aquel día había ido a Seirin a buscar a Tetsu para invitarlo a salir, _jugando_ incluso menciono de que sería una como una _"cita",_ pero el especialista en pases se había negado. No fue hasta que Kise menciono que era su cumpleaños, que Tetsuya recordó las fechas y se maldijo mentalmente por olvidarse de un día importante; acepto y como disculpa por la falta de regalo, paso todo el día con Kise, aceptando y haciendo lo que el cumpleañero deseaba.

La fotografía era de hecho un pedido del rubio, quien quería una muestra de aquella _"cita"._ Ahora, Kise se preguntaba donde había quedado su copia de aquel recuerdo. Recordaba que la había guardado en un libro que había sido un regalo de parte de Kuroko, pero no recordaba en donde había quedado. Era probable que estuviera entre sus cosas que aún quedaban en casa de sus padres. Después de graduarse de preparatoria había rentado un apartamento cerca de la universidad y se había mudado a otro más grande cuando se casó con Yumiko.

Al final, tras tantos cambios, no recordaba el paradero de aquel libro. Esperaba que estuviera a salvo y pudiera recuperarlo más adelante.

― Esa fotografía se ha convertido en mi favorita.

― ¿Ehh?

El comentario de su hijo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, atrayendo su atención a él. Ryou le sonreía a su padre mientras cerraba la mochila que llevaría.

― Cuando llegamos a Japón y la vi, me pareció muy bonita. Papá casi nunca sonríe en las fotos y solo lo hace cuando esta con personas que le importan. ―el pequeño tomo la mano del rubio.― Y en esta foto él sonríe. ― Kise le entrego el marco al pequeño que con sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de su papá peli-celeste― Y ahora qué sé que eres mi papá, me gusta más.

― ¡Ryoucchi! ―el conmovido padre apreso a su pequeño en un fuerte abrazo.

― Jajaja.

Kagami se abstuvo de tocar la puerta al oír la risa de su amado sobrino, decidiendo esperarlos en la parte de abajo. Pensaba prestarle un conjunto y un par de tenis deportivos a Kise pero no quiso interrumpir lo que estuvieran conviviendo los dos oji-dorados. Mientras los esperaba en la sala, mantuvo un intercambio de miradas con Nigou, quien intentaba acercarse a él; en ocasiones así, Kagami se preguntaba si el perro de la familia no aprendía que le temía o en caso de saberlo solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

― ¡Taiga, estamos listos! ―grito Ryou al bajar las escaleras.

― ¡No corras! ―Le grito el pelirrojo pero fue demasiado tarde, el pequeño tropezó con sus propias piernas, perdiendo el equilibrio. ― ¡Cuidado!

― ¡Ryou!

Kagami agradeció a los cielos que Kise fuera rápido reaccionando y que estuviera justamente detrás del pequeño, impidiendo que cayera casi la mitad de las escaleras. El jugador profesional estaba seguro de que no hubiera podido evitar que el pequeño se golpeara un poco antes de poder llegar hasta él.

― Uff... Eso estuvo cerca. ―Kise dejo escapar un poco del aire que retuvo cuando vio a su hijo perder el equilibrio.

― Si... Eso estuvo cerca...

― ¡Nada de que estuvo cerca! ―grito el pelirrojo golpeando con la palma de su mano al menor. ― ¿Cuantas veces tu padre y yo te hemos dicho que no corras por las escaleras?

― Lo siento. ―murmuro el pequeño sobando la parte golpeada.

― Más vale que así sea. ―el pelirrojo sentía un gran alivio de que el menor no parecía haber sufrido algún golpe.― De no ser por Kise, no quiero imaginar lo que te hubiera pasado, ¿con que cara vería más tarde a tu papá?

― Lo siento...

― Venga ya, Kagamicchi. ―interrumpió Kise con una sonrisa― Cálmate. Entiendo lo mal que actuó Ryoucchi, pero ha dicho que lo siente. Perdónalo…―rogo.

El más pequeño miro a su tío con ojitos arrepentidos al oír como su padre lo ayudaba para no seguir siendo regañado. Kagami desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, él al igual que Satsuki y Tetsuya no era inmune ante la mirada del infante, no podían estar mucho tiempo enojados con él y siempre terminaban perdonándole cualquier cosa. Eran conscientes que lo malcriarían de seguir así, por lo que hacían todo para resistirse pero no siempre era fácil. También agradecían que Ryou era un buen niño, solo eran momentos esporádicos cuando no obedecía y tenían que llamarle la atención.

Aprendía la lección… Un punto más que heredó de su padre peli-celeste, no se imaginaban que tan difícil seria criarlo si hubiera heredado demasiado la hiperactividad del rubio. Era probable que se enfrentaran a un pequeño demonio, al cual no pudieran dejar solo ni un segundo por temor a que ya hubiera quemado la casa. Al menos Ryou mantenía la sensatez y la tranquilidad de Tetsuya la mayor parte del tiempo.

― Como sea. Solamente no lo hagas más adelante. ―ordeno regresando al sillón para tomar el conjunto.

― Sí. ―el pequeño asintió y miro a su padre que aún lo abrazaba. ― Jejeje...

― Bien por ti, Ryoucchi. ―le regreso la sonrisa a su hijo.

― Gracias por salvarme, papá.

El pequeño rio más fuerte cuando su padre lo abrazo y froto su mejilla con la suya. Kagami regreso al lado de ambos y en esta ocasión si interrumpió el momento familiar para entregarle el conjunto deportivo a su viejo rival. Kise acepto la ropa y agradeció el detalle, no había pensado en el hecho de que nuevamente tendría que jugar con un traje y zapatos de oficina, el día anterior cayo en dos ocasiones por culpa del calzado. Decidió que iría a su casa por algo de ropa en la noche, después de su visita al hospital.

― Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea. ―exclamo el rubio mientras se cambiaba.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―pregunto curioso el menor.

Kagami miro al rubio con desconfianza, las ideas de Ryouta siempre tenían un toque infantil que para los adultos podría ser vergonzoso.

― Ryoucchi, ¿te gustaría conocer a mis amigos con los que jugué basquetbol en secundaria? Mis amigos son los amigos de tu papá también.

― Oh, gran idea. ―expreso Kagami de acuerdo con la idea, no sonaba tan descabellada.― Sera bueno ver nuevamente a los de la generación milagrosa.

― ¿Generación milagrosa? ―se unió el pequeño con sus ojitos dorados brillando de emoción.― ¿Los que la tía Satsuki menciona siempre?

― ¿Entonces eso es un sí? ―Kise le sonrió al pequeño, tomando su celular en mano.

― ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Quiero conocerlos! ―gritaba el pequeño dando brinquitos.

― En ese caso los llamare.

― ¿Pero crees que puedan? ―pregunto Kagami repentinamente. ― Después de todo es muy repentino.

― Asistirán sin ningún problema cuando les diga que ustedes volvieron. ―aseguro el rubio.

― Jajá, no imaginaba que todos me extrañaran tanto.

― Extrañan mucho a Kurokocchi y Momocchi. A ti desean lincharte por llevártelos.

― En ese caso sería mejor no verlos...―murmuro el pelirrojo.

― ¡No! ¡Yo quiero conocerlos!

― Ryou, ellos quieren matarme...

Tanto tío como sobrino comenzaron a discutir sobre lo bueno y malo de la idea, a la vez que el rubio llamaba a sus viejos compañeros para preguntarles si podían quedar un rato para jugar. Sorpresivamente y después de poner varios contras por la repentina invitación, todos aceptaron al saber que Kuroko y Kagami estaban de vuelta en Japón, quedando de verse en el parque que se encontraba cerca de la secundaria Teito.

El rubio no se contuvo y les anuncio que llevaría una sorpresa extra, planeaba presentarles y presumir a su hermoso segundo hijo. Mientras esperaban un poco para darles tiempo a los demás de ordenar sus prioridades, Kagami aprovecho para llamar a sus superiores de Seirin para anunciarles su regreso. Los mayores le dijeron que deberían quedar para conversar y el pelirrojo les menciono que iría al parque a jugar un poco, por lo que los ex-jugadores se unieron al pequeño convivio.

 _ **::::::**_

Cuando los tres llegaron al punto de encuentro, ya se encontraban todos reunidos, igual que ellos portando ropa deportiva. Fueron recibidos de manera efusiva en cuanto se hicieron notar. Rápidamente los ex-jugadores de Seirin se le lanzaron encima de Kagami, aplastándolo en el proceso en que le hacían pregunta tras pregunta por su repentino viaje a Japón, así como la ausencia de Kuroko, a quien buscaron alrededor pensando que tal vez como antes, lo no notaban por su falta de presencia.

Por su parte, Kise fue rodeado por sus viejos compañeros quienes no se contuvieron a insultarlo o golpearlo por reunirlos sin un aviso previo. Midorima no tardo en insultar su falta de consideración al no reparar en que podrían haber estado muy ocupados. Aomine respiro tranquilo al no ver a su vieja amiga al lado de su esposo, había aceptado ir pero no fue hasta que vio al pelirrojo que sintió nervios. Mientras que Murasakibara le informaba al organizador que le debería algunos dulces por hacerlo salir en su día libre y hacerlo enfrentare a Aomine fuera de las cancha profesionales.

Ryou miraba todo con curiosidad, emocionado de ver la gran variedad de amigos de sus tíos y papás, todos tan diferentes y llamativos. Así como la alegría de su tío Taiga al ser rodeado por sus compañeros con los que gano un campeonato. Ninguno de los adultos había reparado en la pequeña presencia debido a que se encontraban centrados en Kagami y Kise, algo que agradecía Ryou debido a que era tímido cuando recién conocía a las personas.

― ¿Cómo estas Ryou?

El pequeño peli-azul miro a su lado derecho al escuchar aquella voz, encontrándose con un pelirrojo a su altura -estaba hincado- que le sonreía levemente y con un toque de arrogancia.

― ¡Akashi! ―grito feliz de ver un conocido al fin.

― ¿Y Tetsuya? ―pregunto el emperador tomando en brazos al pequeño.

― Fue a ver a los abuelitos.

― Ya veo. ¿Y tú porque no has ido con él? ―toda actividad alrededor se detuvo para ver al pelirrojo con el niño

― Quería jugar…

― Mmm… Pensé que vendría Momoi con ustedes.

―Fue a ver a sus padres. Estoy bajo el cuidado de Taiga y mí...

― Akashi, ¿quién es ese niño? ―pregunto Midorima dejando de molestar a Kise e interrumpiendo la revelación.

― Ah, sobre eso...

― Es el hijo de Tetsuya. ―respondió Seijuro, ignorando a Kise.

1 segundo de silencio… Kagami respiro aliviado que no revelara más.

2 segundos… Akashi bajo al pequeño al suelo.

3 segundos… todos salieron del shock inicial.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron a coro los presentes.

― Mi nombre es Kuroko Ryou. ―se presentó con una reverencia.

― ¡¿Es enserio?! ―todos se acercaron al pequeño.

No podían creerlo pero les era difícil negarlo con el parecido físico del infante. Takao -quien se invitó solo al saber que Midorima se reuniría con sus viejos amigos-, Koganei y Riko eran los más entusiasmados a la hora de hacerle preguntas al menor, que al no sentirse en peligro no dudo en hablar, siendo cargado por su padre rubio mientras era rodeado por todos.

― Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ―le dijo Kagami a Akashi al ponerse a su lado.― Gracias por la ayuda con el vuelo.

― No fue nada. ―dijo el pelirrojo menor.― ¿En verdad Tetsuya dejo a su hijo como si nada con ustedes dos?

― ¡Oye! Para tu información cuido muy seguido de él. ―se ofendió el más alto.― Aunque en esta ocasión fue Ryou, quien quiso quedarse con nosotros.

― Mmm...

― Estoy diciendo la verdad. ―exclamo Kagami ante la clara desconfianza del emperador.

― ¡Pero qué lindo! ―grito Riko arrebatando al pequeño de brazos de su padre.

La mujer comenzó a girar, alzando al peli-celeste en el aire. Si bien no era un niño tan pequeño tampoco es que pesara mucho debido a su complexión. Ryou reía pero al cruzar miradas con la entrenadora la diversión termino, Riko se detuvo. Kagami sentía que veía un _deja vu_ cuando sus senpai´s se colocaron detrás de la chica para ver lo mismo que ella. Todos pasaban su mirada de los ojos de Ryou hacia los de Ryouta, quien sonreía nervioso in comprender que buscaban.

Primero Ryou y luego Ryouta, de ese modo pasaban su mirada por ellos dos. Kagami iba a hablar justo cuando ambos oji-dorados ladearon su rostro, confundidos, un gesto tan igual que los jugadores quedaron mudos. No podía ser lo que creían, ¿o sí? Se suponía que el pequeño era hijo de Kuroko.

― ¿No les parece que son...?

― ¿Entrenadora? ―llamo Kagami, atrayendo la atención de todos e interrumpiendo a la única chica presente― ¿Sucede algo?

― Nada, solo alucinaciones nuestras. ―dijo Hyuga al ver la expresión de su viejo kohai.

Kagami parecía aterrado, por lo que comprendió que el tema era algo complicado y era mejor no involucrarse a la fuerza, sino esperar el momento en que les fuera explicado por voluntad.

― Más importante, Kagami, debes contarnos sobre tu equipo. ―dijo Kiyoshi, dándole unas palmadas bastantes fuertes en la espalda al pelirrojo.

― Bueno…

Tanto Kise como Kagami intercambiaron miradas discretamente, suspirando aliviados cuando sus amigos se centraron en otras cosas, algunos en la charla del pelirrojo y otros regresaron su atención al pequeño, interrogándolo sobre su edad, sus gustos, así como se sorprendían de ver el crecimiento de Nigou, que no se separaba de su protegido.

El basquetbolista americano le había pedido a Kise que por el momento guardaran el secreto de que era el otro padre de Ryou, y aunque al principio al aviador no le agrado tal petición, entendió que Kagami lo hacía por Kuroko, ya que ninguno en realidad conocía los deseos del ex-jugador fantasma y sus planes cuando sus amigos conocieran a su hijo. No sabían que es lo que Kuroko les diría o como les explicaría a sus amigos sobre el hecho de que compartía un hijo con un hombre casado, razón por la que guardarían silencio, dejando que el peli-celeste se reuniera con ellos y diera explicaciones como deseara.

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo en ese punto, le pidieron al pequeño Ryou que guardara también el secreto y que llamara a su padre por su apellido. El infante no entendía porque no podía llamar _"papá"_ a su padre pero acepto callar, cuando le prometieron llevarlo más adelante a donde él quisiera y como un bonus le comprarían por un mes, malteadas de vainilla.

Viendo a su hijo en medio de sus amigos, el jugador copia se acercó a su viejo capitán que estaba un poco más alejado. Akashi le sonrió levemente cuando se puso a su lado y le expuso su creencia en voz baja para que nadie más los escuchara.

― Tu ya sabias todo cuando te vi en casa de Kurokocchi, ¿verdad? Sobre que Ryou es mi hijo...

― Si lo que quieres saber es si siempre he sabido de Ryou, la respuesta es no. ―aclaro Akashi cruzado los brazos. ― No conocía su existencia hasta que vi a Tetsuya a su regreso al país y ese mismo día me entere de que eras su padre.

― ¿Kurokocchi te lo dijo? ―pregunto curioso.

― No hubo necesidad, fue fácil descubrirlo al ver sus ojos iguales a los tuyos. Tetsuya solo me lo confirmo. ―el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. ― Pero ¿cómo fue que tú te enteraste? Creía que él guardaría silencio y no te diría nada.

― En realidad no me dijo nada y parece que en verdad no me lo diría. ―contesto con honestidad con una mano detrás de su nuca.― Lo escuche por accidente.

― ¿Y qué harás ahora que lo sabes? ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Yumiko cuando sepa que tienes otro hijo? ―miro al rubio, quien rápidamente se puso serio al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

― No te preocupes por ella, no dirá nada. ―contesto secamente, observando como todos mimaban a su pequeño.

― ¿Que está pasando en realidad con tu vida? ―pregunto serio.

Kise guardo silencio, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con los demás, ahora que ya se había desahogado con alguien sentía que era más fácil hacerlo pero no estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo fuera la mejor opción. Observo a su viejo capitán, que a pesar de no mirarlo esperaba tranquilamente su respuesta. Suspiro, de no decirlo, Akashi simplemente podría averiguarlo con sus contactos, era mejor que se enterara por él.

― Me divorciare de Yumiko. ―Akashi dejo de ver al grupo reunido y platicador, para fijar sus ojos en su viejo jugador.

― ¿Es por...?

― La llegada de Kurokocchi no tiene que ver con esta decisión ―le aclaro antes de que pensara que abandonaba a su familia por otra.― El secreto oscuro que ella me ocultaba, fue revelado ahora que Sayumi está en el hospital.

― ¿Secreto oscuro? ―pregunto confundido.

― Sayumi no es mi hija, es hija de Yumiko con Haizaki. ―revelo suspirando hondo.

― ¿Qué? ―no pudo evitar exclamar realmente sorprendido, no se esperaba tal respuesta.

Cuando conoció a Yumiko no sintió que fuera una persona capaz de hacer algo así, tal vez la considero demasiado frívola y una chica superficial, ¿pero qué vieja novia de Kise no era así? Aunque la creyó mejor candidata que otras al verla siempre atenta a todo lo que Kise quisiera e incluso siendo atenta con otras personas cercanas al rubio. Cuando convivio con ella después de su boda, siempre la vio feliz, una mujer que solo vivía para su familia, especialmente para su hija a la que cuida con gran amor.

― Me lo confeso cuando no tuvo opción. Nos hicimos una prueba para ver si éramos compatibles con Sayumi, y el doctor menciono que yo era incompatible con ella debido a que no era su padre biológico. Él pensaba que yo la había adoptado o algo así. ―explico el rubio, un poco incómodo porque aquel día era borroso en su memoria debido al shock.

― ¡Hey Kise! ¡¿Dónde está Yumiko?! ―pregunto Takao impidiendo que Akashi continuara con la conversación.

Para algunos de los presentes les era raro no ver a la pelinegra al lado de su esposo, Yumiko siempre iba a donde Kise fuera, así que les extrañaba no verla reunida con ahí. Kise se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa digna de un actor profesional, nadie noto que era forzada y falsa.

― Le fue imposible venir por lo repentino de la reunión.

Los que sabían la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo se sorprendieron de lo creíble que sonaban las respuestas del rubio, pero no intervinieron ya que no era su asunto. Si Kise quería ocultar a los demás lo que sucedía, ellos no dirían nada.

― ¿Y la pequeña Sayumi?

― Yumiko la llevo a visitar a sus padres, el plan era que las acompañara pero me topé con Kurokocchi en el aeropuerto y luego con Kagamicchi, hace mucho que no los veía, así que me quede para convivir con ellos antes de que se fueran.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta al hablar, pero ya no sufría de la necesidad de llorar. Desde su charla con Aomine, había podido asimilar un poco más la situación y la sentía más real. Habiendo aceptando ese hecho, el sentimiento de hundirse se había detenido. Ahora solo quería pensar en lo que haría desde ese punto de partida.

Conviviendo con Ryou se dio cuenta de que no quería perderse el crecimiento de Sayumi una vez saliera de la operación, no dejaría que su relación con su hija cambiara por los problemas que tenía con Yumiko. Se divorciaría pero lo haría después de hablar correctamente con su esposa, no podía reprocharle demasiado ya que en parte, entendía su temor de criar una niña sola. Deseaba terminar una relación de años, en buenos términos.

― ¿Yumiko? ¿Sayumi? ―la dulce voz de Ryou atrajo la atención de todos los adultos.

― Son la esposa e hija de Kise. ―contesto Riko acariciando su cabello.

― ¿Esposa e hija? ―el pequeño dirigió su mirada a su padre. ― ¿Estás casado como Taiga y Satsuki?

― Etto… veras…

― ¿Qué les parece si mejor comenzamos unos pequeños encuentros? ―interrumpió Aomine con la intención de que el pequeño no tomara mucha conciencia de un asunto que a él le incomodaba.

― ¡Sí! ―gritaron algunos emocionados, incluyendo al pequeño.

Ambos niñeros sintieron un gran alivio cuando el tema se alejó, ninguno había pensado en explicarle aquel detalle. Kise había planeado contarle más adelante si se veía en la necesidad, le explicarían a modo de que el menor entendiera la situación a la que se enfrentaban sus padres. Pero eso lo haría en la privacidad de la casa y con ambos progenitores a cargo.

Los jugadores comenzaron a dividirse de manera equitativa, Ryou quedo en el equipo de su padre rubio junto con Kagami, Hyuga, Koganei y Mitobe. Los cinco se enfrentarían al equipo conformado por Akashi, Izuki, Takao, Furihata y Himuro -que acompañaba a Murasakibara-. El juego comenzó y todos se divertían como en los viejos tiempos.

Los chicos de Japón se sorprendieron al ver las grandes habilidades del infante, quien a pesar de enfrentarse a ellos no dudaba a la hora de tener el balón o de lanzarlo. No es que pudieran enfrentarlo con todo pero al menos no se la dejaban fácil y aun así tenia grande jugadas. Notaron que el pequeño tenía una gran sincronía con Kagami, lo cual comprendían debido a que el pelirrojo estuvo siempre a su lado, además de que era hijo de Kuroko, la vieja sombra de la luz de Seirin.

Lo que les sorprendió, fue que el peli-celeste poseía mejores habilidades que Tetsuya y una sorpresiva armonía a la hora de jugar también con Kise, a pesar de que se acabaran de conocer.

 _ **:::**_

El tiempo paso de forma alegre entre los diferentes encuentros que se dieron, los comentarios y algunas burlas hacia Kise, así como contando anécdotas sobre sus vidas después de bastante tiempo de no verse. El tema principal o al menos que producía mas interés, era la existencia de Ryou, principalmente entre los graduados de Seirin, quienes en su mayoría habían asistido a la boda de Kagami y Momoi en tierra americana, viendo en el evento incluso a Kuroko pero sin que mencionaran al más pequeño.

El pelirrojo jugador les explico -mintió un poco al verse acorralado- que en aquel entonces debido a su carrera de fotógrafo y reportero independiente, Kuroko se había involucrado en asuntos peligros y por bienestar del menor lo mantenían oculto. Era una mentira a medias ya que si bien Tetsuya se ocupó de varios reportajes de personas peligrosas en sus inicios como fotógrafo, la verdad de porque no conocieron antes al menor, se debía a que no sabían cómo explicar su procedencia.

Cerca del anochecer fue cuando todos se quedaron sin energía suficiente para continuar con los encuentros. Se encontraban descansando en el suelo mientras que Takao y Koganei que aun poseían energía, jugaban con el pequeño.

El timbre de su celular interrumpió el descanso de Kagami, el cual contesto con gran cansancio a la hora de intercambiar unas palabras y colgando pocos segundos después. Se recostó mejor sobre el pavimento, mirando el tono anaranjado que tenía el cielo.

― No sé cómo puede seguir jugando... ―murmuro al ver a su sobrino.

― Estás viejo. ―escucho la voz de Kise a un lado.

― ¿Y tú no?

― Pero tú deberías durar más al ser jugador profesional.

― Supongo que tienes razón. ―acepto el pelirrojo.― Pero en verdad estoy can… ¡Ouch! ―grito al sentir un peso extra sobre su estómago que incluso lo dejo sin aire.

― Jajá, Taiga está cansado. ―reía Ryou.

― Pequeño demonio. ―tomo al pequeño peli-celeste, alzándolo para quitárselo de encima.

― Jajá, más alto. Levántate. ―pidió cuando noto que Kagami solo lo alzaba la extensión de sus brazos aun recostado en el suelo.

― Nooo… estoy cansado. ―con cuidado, Kagami bajo al pequeño, recostándolo sobre su torso mientras cerraba los ojos para fingir dormir.

― Vamos, levántate. ―demando el pequeño, moviendo a su tío para que abriera los ojos.

Kagami sonrió de lado pero no abrió los ojos en ningún momento mientras sentía como Ryou lo sacudía con todas sus fuerzas. El infante realizo un puchero cuando su flojo tío giro de lado, tirándolo al pavimento -sin rudeza-, mostrándole su espalda. El rubio tenía una leve sonrisa al observar como su pequeño no podía contra el pelirrojo.

― Mejor molesta a Kise. ―dijo Kagami― Él no está cansado.

― ¿Ehh? ―el rubio sonrió nervioso, él estaba cansado.

― Mmm...―Ryou centro su mirada en su padre, que estaba a unos pasos de ellos. ― Ok

Una vez acepto, el pequeño dejo al pobre tigre abandonado, yéndose tras su padre que resignado se levantó y lo cargo en brazos, alzándolo como había pedido al cansado jugador. Kagami que vio todo, solo pudo sentirse traicionado y llorar internamente en una esquina de su mente, en realidad nunca espero que Ryou se fuera tan rápido ante su rechazo, pensó que el menor le rogaría como siempre lo hacía cuando se negaba a hacer algo.

― Parece que se divierten...―una nueva voz se hizo presente, atrayendo la atención de todos ahí reunidos.

Los viejos conocidos sonrieron y se levantaron de sus lugares al ver quienes se unían a su reunión improvisada. No dudaron al correr a su lado, ya fuera para saludarlos o lanzarse sobre ellos en un abrazo afectuoso, demostrando cuanto los habían extrañado.

― ¡Kuroko! ¡Momoi!

― Buenas tardes. ―saludaron los mencionados.

― Dai-chan, cuánto tiempo. ―saludo la chica abrazando a su amigo de infancia por el cuello.

― ¡Satsuki, maldita! ―se quejó el moreno al caer al suelo por perder el equilibrio.

Después de reír un poco por ver el reencuentro de los amigos de infancia, los recién llegados se vieron atacados por un montón de preguntas que en ocasiones no podían contestar debido a que las hacían muy seguidas. Kise y Ryou dejaron de jugar, el pequeño aun en brazos de su padre rubio observo la interacción de su otro padre mientras hablaba con sus compañeros.

Todos parecían felices de verlo y el sentimiento era correspondido por el sexto hombre, quien tenía en su rostro una leve sonrisa. Para el infante era algo nuevo, ver como su progenitor era rodeado de esa manera, siendo el centro de atención.

El menor sonrió feliz, su padre parecía contento, nunca se lo pregunto pero Ryou en ocasiones al hablar con Tetsuya sobre su vida en Japón, sentía que lo hacía con un deje de tristeza y añoranza. Kise deposito a su pequeño en el suelo, el cual no tardo en salir corriendo hacia su papá recién llegado, interrumpiendo los interrogatorios.

― ¡Papi! ―los adultos abrieron un camino para el menor, quien fue cargado ahora por el peli-celeste mayor― ¿Cómo están los abuelos?

― Bien, pero preguntaron por ti.

― Lo siento, pero quería estar con Pa... con Kise. ―se corrigió a sí mismo, extrañando al adulto por su sonrisa forzada y el modo en que llamaba al rubio.

― No te preocupes, le dije a los abuelos que estas con amigos. ―continuo intentando descifrar que pasaba.

― No le hicieron nada a mi lindo Ryou-chan, ¿verdad? ―demando saber Satsuki, dirigiéndose a sus singulares compañeros de generación.

― Oye, confía en nosotros. ―dijo Kise con un puchero.

― Es obvio que no le hemos hecho nada. ―secundo Midorima un poco ofendido al acomodarse sus gafas.

― ¿Estas bien Ryou? ―cuestiono Tetsuya no confiando en las palabras de los chicos.

― ¡¿Tú también Tetsu?! ―pregunto Aomine.

Los ajenos a la generación milagrosa rompieron en risa, sintiéndose como en viejos tiempos. Viendo a padre e hijo juntos, era innegable que compartían genes.

― Sí, Taiga y Kise me han cuidado bien. ―respondió el pequeño. ― Me he divertido jugando con todos.

― ¿Ven? Confíen más en nosotros. ―pidió Aomine.

― Nee~ Satsuki, Taiga, quiero mostrarles mi nuevo ataque. ―el pequeño llamo la atención de sus tíos.― El tío Takao me lo enseño.

― ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

Tetsuya dejo a su pequeño en el suelo, quien se encamino rápidamente con sus tíos a la cancha. Los viejos amigos no tardaron en continuar hablando con el peli-celeste mayor, intrigados por la vida del fotógrafo. Después de unas preguntas más, algunos se retiraron con la promesa de reunirse en los días cercanos para conversar más profundamente y otros acompañaron a los viajeros a un restaurante donde saciarían su hambre mientras continuaban con la convivencia. No todos los días podían reunirse de ese modo.

 _ **:::**_

Cuando llegaron de su encuentro con sus amigos, les anuncio a Kagami y compañía que iría al hospital a visitar a su pequeña, y que por esa noche era probable que se quedara en un hotel ya que desconocía la hora de su llegada y no quería molestarlos si es que dormían.

Kuroko que había permitido que se quedara mientras lo considerara necesario, le dijo que no había necesidad de que gastara en un hotel y le entrego una copia de la llave de entrada, así mismo le dijo que él le explicaría al pequeño Ryou sobre las famosas _"Sayumi"_ y _"Yumiko",_ de quienes escucho hablar por los amigos de sus padres. Ninguno sabia como se lo tomaría el pequeño enterarse de que tenía una hermana, después de todo, siempre fue hijo único.

Durante su visita al hospital, le fue notificado que su hija se encontraba al fin completamente estable por lo que la operación se realizaría la noche siguiente durante la madrugada. Sintió un peso más al saberlo. No era que no le agradara la noticia de saber que su hija estaba mejor y al fin saldrían de aquel problema, sino porque el doctor le informo que a pesar de que era una operación menor, había riesgo de que algo saliera mal y que debía tenerlo presente.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que era un iluso, por no decir estúpido, ingenuamente había pensado que una vez la cirugía se llevara a cabo, todo se solucionaría; tanto su hija como esposa saldrían sanas, se recuperarían prontamente y él hablaría con Yumiko sobre el divorcio, así como también le explicaría a Sayumi sobre su hermano menor y su separación matrimonial, poco después hablaría con Kuroko para pedirle una oportunidad y haría todo lo posible para conquistarlo desde cero de ser necesario.

 _Que ingenuo..._

Lo dicho por el doctor le hizo comprender que no sería sencillo y había riesgo de que su familia corriera peligro a pesar de todo. Aun así no perdía la esperanza de que a cirugía saliera bien. Rogaba por ello. En el camino a su casa decidió que a pesar de todo, una vez que Sayumi y Yumiko salieran del hospital, por el bien de la pequeña mantendría el teatro de un matrimonio feliz, al menos para poder mantenerse a su lado para ayudarla en su recuperación. Tendría que posponer la petición de divorcio, no quería que su hija se enfrentara a dos problemas grandes en tan poco tiempo.

Y como consecuencia a ello, su relación con Kuroko se veía aún más lejana. No podía evitar pensar que durante ese lapso Tetsuya encontraría a alguien con quien compartir su vida y la de su pequeño, o incluso existía la posibilidad de que aquella persona ya existiera en la vida del fotógrafo. No había mantenido una plática tan profunda con su amado, principalmente porque todo había sucedido tan rápido pero también porque temía saber la respuesta. Kuroko era una persona hermosa en muchos sentidos, así que lo más extraño es que no hubiera alguien interesado en él.

Kise dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración ante sus pensamientos. Pasaba de la media noche cuando regresaba a la residencia Kuroko, incluso había pasado a su casa para recoger unos cambios de ropa. Con gran cuidado abrió la puerta con el duplicado que el peli-celeste le facilito, siempre procurando no hacer ruido. Como espero, el interior se encontraba a oscuras, los habitantes del lugar seguramente dormían plácidamente en el interior. Con todo el lio en su cabeza estaba seguro de no poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que opto por mantenerse al aire libre en el jardín.

 _ **:**_

Su intención original había sido esperar a que Kise regresara, pero después de pensarlo un poco, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, por lo que se retiró a su recamara, en donde aunque se recostó en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño. No confiaba en sí mismo y temía que no pudiera evitar confesarle al rubio que aún lo amaba, que lo había extrañado cada día y a cada hora durante todos esos años, que a pesar de saber que hizo mal en aquel tiempo, no se arrepentía de haberlo seducido cuando se encontraba tomado, sobre todo porque la consecuencia de aquella noche pasional, en la cual por primera vez dejo que sus sentimientos actuaran, fue su pequeño Ryou, quien le ha brindado consuelo y felicidad con su sola existencia.

Por supuesto que a lo largo de esa separación había intentado rehacer su vida, intento mantener una relación con diferentes y buenas personas, quienes incluso se encariñaban con su pequeño... pero él no pudo llegar a amarlas. Cuando creía haber superado su amor por Kise, algo terminaba por recordárselo; ya fuera un recuerdo, alguien similar al ex-modelo, así como una noticia de él, cualquier cosa por mínima que fuera lo hacía añorar su presencia, terminando su relación al comparar al padre de su hijo y la persona con la que salía.

Cerca de la una de la mañana comenzaba a preocuparse de que el rubio no regresara, no había escuchado el crujir de la madera de las escaleras o que abrieran la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, la cual le ofreció al rubio para que durmiera durante su estadía en esa casa.

Debido al estado en que se encontraba Kise cuando llego a su casa días atrás, le había permitido que viviera con ellos, no deseaba que pasara algo similar y no estar a su lado al menos para cuidar que no sufriera un accidente, sin embargo comenzaba a creer que no fue la mejor opción, era muy tentador tenerlo tan cerca.

Desconocía lo que vivía en esos momentos el jugador copia, pero no pensaba involucrarse. Kise era un hombre casado con una hija de por medio, y él no pensaba interferir de ningún modo; su plan era regresar a E.U en cuanto su padre fuera dado de alta -algo que pasaría dentro de unos días- y en caso de que sus progenitores lo quisieran, pensaba invitarlos a pasar una temporada en américa. Una vez que estuviera alejado de la tentación, pensaría una manera para que Ryou tuviera contacto con su padre sin que él estuviera en medio. Había prometido al rubio que lo dejaría ser parte de la vida del pequeño pero esa promesa no lo incluía a él.

Cansado de hundirse en sus pensamientos que no hacían más que atormentarlo, bajo hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mientras servía el líquido en un vaso, noto que la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, estaba entreabierta. Recordaba haberla cerrado. Busco rápidamente algún objeto con el cual defenderse en caso de que se tratara de un ladrón, encontrando a la mano solamente un sartén, no era lo más aterrador pero serviría, al menos podría aturdir al intruso con un golpe en la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para llamar a la policía.

Buen momento para que Kagami y Satsuki decidieran reserva una habitación en un hotel para no incomodar a la madre de Kuroko, la cual había regresado por esa noche del hospital por petición del médico para que descansara adecuadamente. En esos momentos Ryou dormía con su abuela en la recámara principal.

― ¿Quien anda ahí?

La noche sin luna no permitía ver mucho del exterior, por lo que opto por alzar un poco la voz, mostro el sartén al ver una sombra moverse cerca de la mesa.

― ¿Quien...?

― ¿Kurokocchi?

La sombra desconocida se acercó un poco más, permitiéndole reconocerlo; se trataba de Kise, que tenía las manos en alto para mostrar que no tenía nada en manos.

― ¿Kise-kun? ―dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones que retuvo por culpa del suspenso.― Me asustaste.

― Perdón.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? ―pregunto Tetsuya acercándose más a él― ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

― Jajaja… veras… en realidad no sé cuánto llevo aquí. ―tomo asiento en donde estaba anteriormente ― Solo quería un poco de aire fresco al no poder dormir.

― ¿Sayumi-chan está bien? ―se sentó junto al rubio.

― Sí. La operación será hoy en la madrugada... No, más bien, ¿mañana en la madrugada? ―respondió un poco confundido debido a que desconocía la hora.

― ¿Y porque no estas con... con Yumiko-san? ―pregunto evitando tener contacto visual― Perdón. ―agrego al notar la tensión en el cuerpo contrario.

―No te preocupes por ello. ―no fue su intención sonar tan seco, por lo que intento relajarse antes de volver hablar― Por ahora es mejor que no estemos juntos.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, rodeados de un ambiente tenso e incómodo. Temían que al intentar cambiar de tema, sus deseos salieran a la luz o que la conversación los llevara a un punto donde revelarían más de la cuenta.

― ¿Cómo te fue con Ryoucchi? ―Kise fue el primero en romper el ambiente.

― Bien. ―respondió Tetsuya aliviado de salir de aquel mal momento― No entiende del todo como es que tienes otra hija con alguien más pero está feliz de tener una hermana. ―se sonrojo levemente.

― Pido que Sayumi despierte pronto para poder presentarlos. ―Kise sonrió, colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa del jardín.― Sé que ella también será feliz por tener un hermanito.

― Ryou también está feliz por haberte conocido a ti. ―agrego Kuroko sin poder mirarlo fijamente.

― Y yo igual. Estoy feliz por saber de él... de ti... ―intento tomar la mano del contrario pero Kuroko no se lo permitió al evadir el contacto.

―…Lo sien…

― No te disculpes. ―lo interrumpió― No hay razón para que lo hagas, creía que ya te lo había dicho.

― Pero yo...

― El único responsable de todo este caos que se ha formado... el único culpable, soy yo...―el rubio se recostó sobre sus brazos, observando el perfil de la persona a su lado― Si en el pasado hubiera sido más decidido, es probable que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo. ―al fin el contacto visual se realizó cuando Tetsuya giro a verlo― Me arrepiento de tantas cosas... Si me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti desde antes no habría salido con ninguna chica, hubiera luchado porque me aceptaras...

― No deberías decir algo así. ―interrumpió severamente el peli-celeste.― Es por ese pasado que ahora tienes a Sayumi-chan a tu lado y que Ryou esté con nosotros.

Kise enmudeció y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Realizo un puchero al no poder contradecir aquellas palabras, era verdad de que sin ese pasado era probable que no hubiera convivido con su hija, con la cual vivió demasiadas cosas. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensarlo, se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, solo que en esta ocasión fue Kuroko quien lo rompió al levantarse de la silla que ocupaba.

― Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

― Sayumi no es mi hija…―revelo para sorpresa del menor, que quedo estático a medio levantarse.

― ¿Cómo que no es tu hija? ―pregunto incrédulo.

Si no fuera porque conocía lo suficientemente a Kise, diría que le estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto pero no era así por la expresión de dolor del contrario. Era una dolorosa verdad que estaba rompiendo poco a poco al rubio desde el interior, podía saberlo con tan solo verlo.

― Yumiko me mintió estos 7 años, haciéndome creer que Sayumi es mi hija.

 _ **~No separes a mi hija de su padre...~**_ Kuroko sujeto su cabeza, recordando la afirmación de la chica tiempo atrás. ¿Le había mentido también? _**~Si te arrepientes por lo que me hiciste al involucrarte con mi prometido, al menos respeta a mi familia...~**_

― ¿Estás seguro? ―le pregunto casi en suplica.

― Sí. Ella misma me lo dijo. ―respondió confundido por la expresión del peli-celeste.

― ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido― ¿Exactamente cómo te lo dijo? ¿Le crees?

― Los exámenes de sangre revelaron aquello. Me entere en el hospital por el doctor. ―Kise no entendía porque Kuroko parecía tan conmocionado― Me conto sus razones por haberme mentido. La verdad es que no la puedo culpar del todo, la mitad de sus razones fueron culpa mía. ―acepto con la sonrisa rota, sintiéndose un poco confortado porque Tetsuya se interesara en sus problemas.

Kuroko reacciono y salió de sus recuerdos al ver como el rubio se iba rompiendo cada vez más, con esfuerzos se mantenía firme, pero pronto se derrumbaría, cosa que no permitiría, su rubio no podía romperse.

― ¿Qué pasara entonces? ―pregunto― ¿Qué es lo que harás?

― Lo he pensado mucho y no quiero alejarme de Sayumi, es mi hija aunque no sea de sangre. Estaré a su lado mientras se recupera de la cirugía...

Tetsuya asintió levemente, más que de acuerdo que esas acciones eran propias del rubio. A pesar de lo frívolo que Kise pudiera ser en algunos aspectos, cuando se trataba de personas importantes para él, era lo contrario.

― ¿Que harás con Yumiko-san?

― Ella dijo que no me alejaría de mi hija. Que podía visitarla cuando gustara hacerlo. Siempre voy en las madrugadas que ella no está.

― Me refería a que pasara entre tú y Yumiko-san.

―…Le pedí el divorcio, me ha dicho que me lo dará una vez que Sayumi se recupere, no quiere más problemas en su cabeza ahora. Con el problema de Sayumi es suficiente y estoy de acuerdo.

― ¿La custodia?

Solo preguntaba de manera automática, pensando en las palabras de la peli-negra que se repetían en su cabeza. No importaba que pasara en la vida de Kise, dudaba que algo entre ellos cambiara de todos modos.

― Todavía no hablamos sobre eso, pero me gustaría que fuera una custodia compartida, no quiero exponer a mi hija a procedimientos legales. Aunque eso será más tarde, seguiré con Yumiko durante la recuperación de Sayumi.

― Seguro que Yumiko-san aceptara eso. ―acepto el peli-celeste, no sabiendo como sentirse hacia aquella mujer― No sé sus razones pero no creo que sea tan mala persona…

― Lo sé.

― Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes?

― No voy a decir que ya lo supere. La niña a la que vi crecer, ayude a caminar, con la que jugué, a la que lleve a su primer día de escuela, a la que le enseñe andar en bici…―sintió un nudo en la garganta ― Me duele saber que esa niña no lleva mi sangre, pero la verdad es que mi amor por ella no disminuyo nada. ―jugaba con sus manos.

Guardaron silencio mientras se veía a los ojos. Kuroko tenía controlado su deseo por abrazar a Kise, situación que el contrario no hacía. El rubio se acercó al peli-celeste, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo sorpresivamente.

― Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

― Es normal que me preocupe por el padre de mi hijo. ―contesto Kuroko de manera inconsciente.

El sexto hombre se ruborizo a los pocos segundos, dándose cuenta que no hizo nada por alejarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban. Kise ejerció más fuerza en el abrazo cuando sintió que el más bajo comenzaba a removerse, no quería soltarlo. Sonriendo un poco, incapaz de ocultar que aquellas palabras le habían hecho muy feliz. Se mordió el labio inferior, juntando todo su valor para tocar un tema que no fue tocado por el contrario.

― Kurokocchi, ¿crees que tú y yo...?

― Me voy a dormir. ―empujo al rubio con as fuerza, logrando que lo soltara. Impidiendo que la pregunta fuera completada, no conocía la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. ― Descansa.

― Pero...―no continuo ante la obvia evasión.― Por cierto, gracias por aceptarme en tu casa mientras resuelvo todo esto.

― No hay problema. ―detuvo su huida, girando para ver a su invitado.

Tetsuya se arrepintió de no huir cuando pudo, la mirada dorada fija sobre su persona estremeció su interior, poniéndolo nervioso. Rompió el contacto visual, dándole nuevamente la espalda pero sin retomar el paso. Ryouta dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse al peli-celeste, queriendo deshacerse de la distancia.

― ¿Kurokocchi? ―llamo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo para hacerlo voltear.

― ¿Sí?

No quería hacer contacto visual pero la mano del rubio sobre su mentón lo hizo verlo directamente. Experimentando descargas eléctricas de pies a cabeza ante el contacto de sus pieles.

― Te amo. ―confesó nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Tetsuya abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, su rostro poco a poco adquirió un tono rojizo sin apartar su mirada de la contraria, muy impactado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera boquear, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas. Había tomado una decisión, mantendría una relación cordial con Kise; dos adultos con un hijo en común... pero la intensa mirada del aviador y su semblante serio le indicaba que no mentía y tampoco dudaba, eso solo le complicaba las cosas. Lo seducía a aceptar sus deseos ocultos, de soñar con una vida al lado de Kise como algo más que conocidos.

― ¿Q... Qué... di... jiste? ―tartamudeo.

― No lo volveré a repetir. ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

 _ ***Al menos no lo volveré a decir por un tiempo…***_ no fue su intención que Kuroko hiciera una expresión que indicaba _"el fin del mundo"._

― Pero…

― Si no escuchaste, ni modo. ―jugueteo.

El rubio comenzó su camino hacia la casa, como espero, era demasiado pronto para tocar un tema así. Primero debía arreglar los problemas en su vida, no quería arrastrar a Kuroko y su hijo con él.

― Pero…―corrió detrás del contrario, deteniéndolo al jalar su camisa.

― Buenas noches, Kurokocchi.

Bien podría irse al no hacer caso al peli-celeste, pero decidió dar media vuelta para darle un beso en la mejilla y aprovechar la perplejidad ajena para retirarse, le aguardaba un día muy ajetreado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno, no sé qué decir… Jajaja… Creo que empezare con una disculpa por la larga ausencia. Gomenasai~ no fue intencional. Para abreviar la explicación del porque he fallado, me lastime la mano dominante y hasta hace poco me quitaron el yeso. -Más detalles en la página de face- Motivo por el que no prometo volver a actualizaciones regulares pero lo intentare y como compensación este es el capítulo más largo de esta historia. "Arrepentimientos" es una historia que desde un comienzo planee que fuera rápida y corta pero debido a inconvenientes durante este año me he retrasado mucho en las actualizaciones, aun así, he llegado hasta gracias a su apoyo. Pienso terminarla e capítulos, los cuales espero subirlos y compartirlos antes del final del año. Como buenas noticias, comenzare a publicar algunas historias que quedaron atascadas cuando me lastime la mano. -Más detalles en la página de face de CLAN-. Espero sus comentarios. Y perdón de ante mano por la irregularidad de las actualizaciones…

Nos vemos~

Bye~ bye~


End file.
